Another Tales Of Novus
by GeorgPrime
Summary: Semua bermulai sekitar 32 tahun setelah ketiga bangsa menginjakkan kakinya di planet Novus. Cerita ini berawal dari seorang Accretia dan orang-orang yang terlibat dengannya dalam perjalanannya. Apakah perjalanannya merupakan suatu pelarian? Takdir? Atau mungkin pencarian?
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Fanfict ini bukan buatan saya. Hanya bantu menyebarkan cerita yang bagus ini buat teman-teman di . Karena setelah saya lihat belum ada yang share cerita se-ngetop ini di Fandom RF. Dan sekalian latihan buat saya ngepost, sebelum submit fanfict saya yang sebenarnya di

Cerita ini sendiri sudah lama, cukup ngetop juga. dan ternyata juga sekarang cukup sulit di temui di google. Yang saya tahu awalnya cerita ini berjudul "END OF POWER", tapi setelah saya googling lagi ternyata judul aslinya "ANOTHER TALES OF NOVUS". (CMIIW)

Original Story by: Elwin ( .com)

* * *

PROLOGUE

Dunia yang luas, galaksi yang tak terbatas. Jauh di dunia kita yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui dan tidak terjangkau oleh kita terdapat sebuah galaksi. Tersebutlah suatu planet di sistem tata surya galaksi tersebut, planet Novus. Planet yang kosong hingga beberapa waktu akhirnya datanglah 3 ras yang bermaksud menguasai planet tersebut.

Accretia Empire (Kerajaan Accretia) merupakan bangsa cyborg. Dikarenakan lingkungan planet asal mereka yang keras, mereka terpaksa mengubah diri mereka menjadi badan buatan. Sekarang mereka telah meninggalkan daging mereka demi mengejar kesempurnaan dan mereka memandang rendah makhluk organik di semesta. Tubuh metalik mereka adalah yang terkeras dan teknologi merekalah yang paling tinggi. Karena merupakan bangsa mesin, Accretia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mempelajari Force (Sihir). Meski tidak memiliki Force, mereka memiliki senjata perusak paling kuat yaitu Launcher.

Bellato Union (Perserikatan Bellato) merupakan bangsa penemu. Dikarenakan grafitasi planet asal mereka, Bellato menjadi pendek. Mereka ahli dalam menggabungkan kreasi alat-alat dan senjata-senjata dengan Cahaya dari sihir semesta. Mereka memasuki perang dengan fisik yang kecil namun cerdik yang membuat mereka berpotensi menjadi yang terkuat. Sebelum menjadi Perserikatan, awalnya mereka adalah Kerajaan, yang mengambil alih setelah perang sipil Cora tapi dikalahkan oleh bangsa Accretia. Dibawah penderitaan kekalahan oleh kekuatan besar, namun mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bangkit lagi dan menjadi kekuatan yang perlu diperhitungkan sekali lagi oleh bangsa lain. Bellato yang ahli dalam produksi menciptakan MAU (Massive Armor Unit) untuk membantu mereka dalam perang, namun minimnya bahan membuat MAU diproduksi terbatas.

Holy Alliance Cora (Aliansi Suci Cora) merupakan bangsa kuno. Bangsa yang berspiritual tinggi dan diberkati kemampuan sihir alam, mereka memandang rendah teknologi. Cora menghormati diri mereka sebagai bentuk penciptaan tertinggi. Terkenal ras yang elok, cantik dan paling ahli menggunakan Force, bahkan lebih hebat daripada Bellato yang memerlukan latihan. Dewa mereka adalah Decem, yang dipercayai memberikan kekuatan pada Cora sekaligus misi untuk menundukkan bangsa lain atas nama Decem dan menghilangkan galaksi berteknologi. Dalam perang ini Decem memberikan penjaganya kepada Cora supaya bisa menang dalam perang, yang dipanggil Animus.

Planet Novus memiliki banyak bahan tambang khusus yang sangat berguna dalam hidup mereka. Karena tambang inilah akhirnya membawa perseteruan ketiga bangsa ke planet kecil ini. Perseteruan tiada akhir antara Kerajaan, Perserikatan maupun Aliansi dalam memperebutkan Tambang Crag (Crag Mine) dan mulai berusaha menguasai Chip Pengendali (Control Chip) bangsa lain. Rumor mengatakan siapapun yang memegang 3 Chip Pengendali dapat mengendalikan Penjaga Batu Suci (Holy Stone Keeper) yang membuat mereka leluasa untuk menggali di tambang tengah yang memiliki hasil yang lebih baik dibanding yang lain. 3 bangsa bertemu di planet Novus, 3 bangsa yang berasal dari planet berbeda. Akan seperti apakah nasib yang membawa mereka, atau nasib yang terjadi di planet Novus ini. Makhluk hidup di Novus yang beragampun sepertinya mulai gelisah sejak kehadiran ketiga bangsa yang bermaksud menguasai Novus ini. Kolonipun dibuat dan berbagai garis pertahanan diciptakan untuk menguasai daerah demi daerah Novus ini.

Semua bermulai sekitar 32 tahun setelah ketiga bangsa menginjakkan kakinya di planet Novus. Cerita ini berawal dari seorang Accretia dan orang-orang yang terlibat dengannya dalam perjalanannya. Apakah perjalanannya merupakan suatu pelarian? Takdir? Atau mungkin pencarian?


	2. Chapter 1: When All Started

Koloni Accretia, siang hari. Hari itu merupakan hari yang panas, namun daerah sekitar koloni Accretia memang tidak pernah sejuk dan nyaman. Padang gurun mengelilingi daerah sekitar koloni membuatnya menjadi panas, meskipun tidak sebanding dengan daerah Cauldron Volcainc yang dikatakan bagaikan kuali neraka itu. Namun itu tidak masalah bagi mereka yang bertubuh mesin, jika terlalu panas tubuh mekanik mereka mampu menciptakan pendingin untuk menurukan suhu tubuh serta otak mereka.

Dibagian atas Lembah Crater markas Accretia terdapat bergerombol bangsa Chooty, penduduk asli Novus, mereka berbentuk bulat, tiap-tiap memiliki warna yang cerah, bulu yang cukup lebat, serta memiliki intelegensi unik, namun tidak terlalu maju. Mereka bertugas menjaga pangkalan pesawat Kartela, pesawat transportasi yang siap mengantar bangsa lain ke Ether dengan membayar sejumlah uang, dari situlah bangsa Chooty mencari penghasilan.

Siang itu Mitti, Chooty berwarna biru yang merupakan petugas tiket menikmati waktu luangnya dengan bermalas-malasan dihari yang panas ini. Namun dia dikejutkan dengan sepasukan Kerajaan. Pemimpin pasukan, yang memakai jirah tempur yang unik dan memiliki lambang di jubahnya, maju dan berbicara "Tiket ke Ether untuk 23 unit". Mitti terkejut, sebelumnya belum pernah ada sebanyak ini Accretian yang menuju ke Ether, selain itu perlengkapan mereka seperti ingin perang, bukan berburu.

Melihat lambang serta jirah itu, dia sadar siapa pemimpin pasukan, dengan agak ketakutan Mitti menyerahkan tiketnya sambil berkata "I...Ini 23 tiket, totalnya 5.087.853 CP." Pemimpin pasukan menyerahkan sekantong uang dan mengambil tiket dari tangan Chooty tersebut. Lalu dia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk masuk kedalam, bahkan kata terima kasihpun tidak terdengar dari dia. Mitti langsung lemas begitu mereka semua sudah masuk kedalam Kartela.

Patti, teman Mitti berwarna hijau yang dari tadi diam dan melihat kejadian tadi akhirnya berbicara "Sepertinya ada yang aneh, biasanya hanya beberapa unit Accretia yang menuju ke Ether, namun kali ini sampai 23 unit. Ini benar-benar rekor." Mitti yang akhirnya sudah tenang menyambung "Bukan hanya itu, pemimpin pasukan tadi dia merupakan Wakil Archon yang paling disegani dalam koloni. Kodenya LC-54, unit Assaulter, dan kudengar terakhir dia berhasil merebut chip pengendali milik Bellato." Patti terkejut dan bertanya "Untuk apa dia memimpin pasukan sebanyak itu ke Ether?" Mitti yang menatap pesawat Kartela berangkat dalam-dalam berkata "Entahlah, hanya saja aku berharap tidak membawa kabar buruk ke bangsa kita yang lain."

Dalam Kartela, yang meskipun dibilang kapal penumpang lebih terlihat seperti kapal kargo, terlihat kesunyian yang tidak biasanya. Tidak ada aura santai diantara prajurit-prajurit itu, bahkan kasino yang disediakan bangsa Chooty untuk bersenang-senang pun tidak disentuh sama sekali oleh mereka. Diantara 23 unit pasukan, 20 diantaranya terlihat berbeda dengan 3 yang lain. Mereka adalah unit Expert di dalam koloni ini yang masing-masing terdiri dari 5 Destroyer, Gladius, Gunner, dan Scout. Sedangkan 2 unit yang lain merupakan unit Elite, dan Wakil Archon sendiri adalah Master.

Disalah satu sudut kapal duduklah Punisher Accretia. Dia terlihat berpikir dengan dalam. Kemudian salah satu unit mendekati dan menyapanya "Yo, kalau kamu begitu terus bisa-bisa otakmu panas lho RX-75." Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil berkata "Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh GT-45. Seperti biasanya kamu memang santai, lebih baik pulang ini kamu mengecek dirimu." GT-45, begitu dia dipanggil, sembari duduk disamping RX-75 berkata "Hei-hei, tidak perlu sewot begitukan. Kita memang bangsa mesin tapi bukan berarti kita harus kaku teruskan?" Setelah duduk dia mengeluarkan senjatanya sambil memeriksanya dengan seksama. RX-75 yang memperhatikannya berujar "Launchermu belum kamu ganti? Sebagai seorang Striker bukankah harusnya kamu mendapat Flame Thrower, senjata yang lebih baru?" "Tapi bukan berarti yang baru lebih baikkan?" Ujarnya "Lagipula Bazooka ini sudah bersamaku cukup lama, dia ini kesayanganku. Sama seperti pedang milikmu-kan." Setelah memandaginya sebentar, RX-75 lagi-lagi menundukkan kepala seperti berpikir keras.

Tidak lama kemudian untuk mengusir kebosanan GT-45 akhirnya bertanya "Sebenarnya kenapa Race Manager ingin kita menyerang ke Ether? Padahal selama inikan kita tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Cora maupun Bellato yang berada disana." RX-75 dengan enggan menjawab" Kamu tahukan, sebenarnya daerah selatan Ether memiliki tambang?" "Oh maksudmu Aur Mine Zone (Daerah Pertambangan Aur)? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah terakhir kudengar sama sekali tidak ada bahan tambang? Bahkan Pertambangan Crag sajapun sudah heboh bahan tambangnya" "Memang" lanjut RX-75 "Namun terakhir kudengar, kelompok Phantom Shadow elite menyelidiki daerah sana mengetahui rupanya muncul batu-batu tambang yang baru" "Wow" dengan nada sedikit terkejut (yang sepertinya dibuat-buat sehingga membuat RX-75 agak kesal) GT-45 membalas "Berarti maksud dari Race Manager adalah menginginkan kita untuk pergi menguasai daerah tambang tersebut? Tapi bukankah jarak Ether kesana sangat jauh? Kalau tanpa kendaraan khusus tidak mungkin kita bisa kesanakan?" "Karena itu memang bukan tujuan kita. Race Manager memerintahkan kita merusak terminal Kartela Bellato dan Cora yang ada disana, dengan maksud supaya mereka tidak menuju ke Ether dan tidak menyadari adanya bahan tambang baru di Aur, sehingga kita punya waktu untuk mencoba mengambil alih Aur." Dengan sedikit terkikik GT-45 menjawab "Rupanya otak Race Manager bisa berpikir sejauh itu juga." Namun itupun segera dihentikannya, karena rupanya LC-54 sepertinya mendengar dan memperhatikan sikap GT-45.

Daerah Ether yang berada diutara merupakan wilayah Great Kaza, wilayah disana selalu bersalju dan dingin. Great Kaza bukan satu-satunya daerah bersalju di Benua ..., pulau Deathfena, Virginland, Gomer Highland, serta Katan Olan semuanya adalah daerah bersalju di Benua ... Suhu yang sangat dingin membuat hanya segelintir makhluk di Novus yang dapat bertahan disana, disinilah habitat asal Chooty. Begitu pesawat Kartela mendarat, pasukan-pasukan itu keluar dengan teratur didepannya berjalan LC-54 yang diikuti GT-45 dan RX-75.

Begitu sudah keluar dari terminal Accretia, LC-54 memerintah pasukan untuk berhenti dan memberi petunjuk "Kedatangan kita ke Ether adalah perintah dari Race Manager, beliau meminta kita untuk merusak terminal milik Bellato dan Cora. Oleh karena itu kita mulai dari Bellato. Kelompok Destroyer dan Gladius mendengar komando dari RX-75, kelompok Gunner dan Scout mendengar komando dari GT-45. Jika sudah mengerti bergerak menuju ke terminal Bellato."

Sembari bergerak menuju terminal Bellato, GT-45 mendekati RX-75 bertanya "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa untuk menghancurkan terminal malah membawa pasukan-pasukan pemula seperti ini?" "Aku sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Archon dengan Wakil Archon…" "Rupanya kamu penguping juga yah" potong GT-45 sambil ketawa kecil, namun langsung diam melihat reaksi dingin RX-75 "Archon mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan kesempatan untuk melatih pasukan pemula, dia juga mengatakan harusnya misi ini tidaklah sulit" GT-45 menoleh kebelakang melihat pasukan-pasukan pemula itu menjawab "Harusnyakan minimal ada Engineer dong, lagipula misi menyusup ini lebih cocok menjadi tugas Phantom Shadowkan" Sambil mengacungkan 2 jarinya RX-75 menjawab "2 hal yang harus kamu tahu. Baik Engineer, Scientist maupun Battle Leader kita jumlahnya tidaklah banyak, tugas mereka sudah cukup berat untuk membuat persenjataan dan bersiap-siap untuk perang di Tambang Crag, lalu tugas kita "menghancurkan" bukan "menyusup". Mengerti?" "Ow I See" Jawab GT-45 pelan sambil mengangguk.

Untuk menghindari kecolokan, kelompok mereka bergerak melewati Terminal Lockout menuju Terminal Bellato. Ketika mulai mendekati Terminal Bellato, LC-54 memberikan komando "Ranger jaga jarak dan menyerang kearah terminall, sedangkan Warrior menyerang pasukan Bellato supaya mereka tidak mendekati Ranger, aku akan maju sendiri. Mengerti!?" "SIAP!" seru seluruh pasukan. Begitu sudah sampai ke poin yang dimaksud, sambil mengeluarkan Bazookanya GT-45 pun memberi perintah "Kelompok Gunner keluarkan Launcher dan pasang Siege kalian, Kelompok Scout pasang perangkap di daerah sekitar. Setelah itu Gunner maju bersama Destroyer ke daerah musuh!" Giliran RX-75 memberikan komando "Destroyer ikut denganku, sedangkan Gladius menahan musuh supaya tidak mendekati Gunner" Diapun mencabut pedang Estocnya "Mengerti semua!?" "SIAP!" jawab pasukan pemula tersebut. LC-54 menunjuk kearah Guard Tower Bellato dan berkata "Mula-mula kita hancurkan dulu Guard Tower mereka, setelah itu sebisa mungkin kita hancurkan sekitar pintunya. Dengan begitu Bellato tidak akan bisa keluar dari Terminal. Setelah itu kita bergerak ke Cora. Mengerti!?" "SIAP!" jawab semua. "Kalau begitu" Sambil mencabut Sickle Knife dan Golden Protectornya, LC-54 berseru "MAJU!"

Siege Launcher yang sudah dipasang oleh Gunner maupun GT-45 mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka. Dengan cepat peluru tersebut menghantam Guard Tower tanpa bisa dideteksi oleh mereka. Begitu Guard Tower sudah hancur, pasukan Gunner mulai maju kedepan dan memasang Siegenya lagi, kali ini target mereka adalah pintu depan Terminal. Namun terjadi hal yang tidak disangka-sangka, dari dalam Terminal bermunculan banyak prajurit-prajurit Bellato, bahkan ada yang mengendarai MAU hitam. Melihat hal ini pasukan pemula mulai galau, namun RX-75 berteriak "TIDAK PERLU TAKUT, UNIT GLADIUS SEBISA MUNGKIN MENAHAN MUSUH SUPAYA TIDAK KE GUNNER, UNIT DESTROYER MAJU HANCURKAN MAU." GT-54 pun bereaksi memberikan perintah "GUNNER BANTU DESTROYER MENGHANCURKAN MAU, SCOUT PASANG BEBERAPA JEBAKAN DI SEKITAR JALUR PRAJURIT MUSUH."

LC-54 sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya, prinsipnya adalah 'Mereka adalah mereka, aku adalah aku.' Meskipun begitu dia juga tidak menyangka jumlah musuh lebih banyak dari mereka, seolah-olah mereka sudah menduga akan hal ini. Dia menerjang kearah prajurit pedang sembari menahan hujan peluru dan panah dari prajurit yang membawa panah dan pistol. RX-75 sambil memberikan perintah tetap maju dan menghancurkan beberapa bagian MAU sambil dibantu oleh unit Gunner. Satu MAU berhasil dirobohkan dan dia membuka pintu kokpitnya, didalamnya nampak gadis Bellato yang pingsan. Seketika itu dia merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh ketika dia menatap gadis itu. Belum sempat dia melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya datang pemuda Bellato menerjang kearahnya sambil menembakinya, tak ada pilihan dia harus mundur dari MAU tersebut. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan gadis tadi dari MAU yang sudah rusak itu, sepertinya dia berusaha memanggil nama gadis itu dan menyadarkannya 'Apa ini?' pikir RX-75 'Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh? Padahal kita yang mesin harusnya tidak memiliki perasaan semacam ini' Pemuda itu melihat kearah RX-75 dengan dendam sambil memakinya 'Apa yang sedang dikatakannya? Bukankah gadis itu belum mati? Lagipula kenapa dia harus marah hanya karena kehilangan prajuritnya?' Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada misil yang datang. RX-75 berusaha menahannya dengan pedangnya namun gagal, misil itu rupanya berasal dari MAU yang lain. Usaha menahan misil yang gagal itu membuat RX-75 terpental cukup jauh. Tidak hanya lengan kiri dan pedangnya rusak, dia juga tidak sempat menahan kepalanya yang berakibat terbentur dengan batu raksasa. Benturan yang keras ini menyebabkan otak mekanisnya berhenti bekerja dan memaksa dia untuk mematikan sistem utamanya, namun dia sempat melihat MAU tadi berniat melepaskan tembakan kearahnya tapi GT-45 menembak MAU itu.

"...5...75..." terdengar panggilan samar-samar, RX-75 berusaha untuk sadar dan membuka mata buatannya itu. Terdengar panggilan "RX-75... anda tidak apa-apa?" RX-75 melihat ke asal suara, rupanya yang memanggilnya adalah bala bantuan. Sepertinya salah satu pasukan mereka berusaha menghubungi koloni dan meminta bantuan, hanya saja kedatangannya sedikit terlambat. "Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab RX-75 sambil berusaha bangun dibantu oleh unit tadi. Setelah berdiri dengan mantap dia melihat sekeliling sambil memproses situasi yang dilihatnya. Nampak banyak puing-puing MAU yang rusak, bahkan beberapa diantaranya berserakan bagian-bagiannya. Selain itu juga terlihat mayat-mayat Bellato, sepertinya beberapa diantaranya yang masih hidup berhasil lari kedalam terminal untuk menyelamatkan diri. RX-75 melihat kearah pintu terminal dan dia menyadari ada yang aneh, Guard Tower yang harusnya sudah hancur rupanya muncul lagi, bahkan jumlahnya bertambah. Melihat sedikit kebingungan RX-75 unit tadi menjawab "Sepertinya mereka berhasil membuat Guard Tower yang baru, meskipun bukan yang bagus, tapi dengan jumlah seperti itupun kami tidak bisa masuk kedalam terminal dan mengejarnya." RX-75 mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia melihat kearah pasukannya. "Berapa sisa pasukan yang masih ada?" Tanyanya "Tidak banyak, dari 20 pasukan yang berangkat tadi hanya sisa 3-4 yang masih berfungsi, sisanya sudah tidak tertolong." Ujar unit tadi. Tiba-tiba RX-75 mengingat sesuatu "Bagaimana dengan GT-45 dan Tuan Wakil Archon?" Sembari mengeleng-geleng kepalanya dia menjawab"GT-45 sudah tidak tertolong, meskipun tubuhnya masih utuh, namun sistem utamanya sudah rusak sama sekali. Sedangkan Tuan Wakil Archon…" Dia menunjuk kesosok yang berdiri diatas batu yang membelakangi matahari. RX-75 mengikuti arah tangannya dan berusaha memfokus lensa optiknya, dia melihat sosok LC-54 yang sudah rusak karena tubuhnya dipenuhi panah, lubang-lubang bekas peluru bahkan pedang dan tombak, namun sosok itu berdiri menahan tubuhnya dengan pedang seakan-akan tidak ingin jatuh.

"Kita harus pergi, karena tidak tahu kapan Bellato akan datang lagi." Ujar unit bantuan yang lain sambil menghampiri RX-75 dan unit tadi. Sambil membantu RX-75 bergerak mereka berjalan melewati puing-puing pasukan Accretia, diantaranya RX-75 melihat Bazooka milik GT-45. "Tunggu, bisa tolong berikan senjata GT-45?" tanya RX-75 "Aku ingin membawanya jika senjata itu belum hancur." Salah satu unit bantuan tadi memungut dan memeriksa Launcher itu, setelah melihat beberapa saat dia menyerahkan ke RX-75 sambil berujar "Tidak ada kerusakan yang begitu parah, mungkin masih bisa diperbaiki." "Terima kasih" Ujar RX-75 sambil menerimanya. Sambil berjalan dia melihat ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda Bellato dan gadis pilot MAU itu, mereka memang mati tapi sambil mendekap tangan dan baik pemuda itu maupun gadis itu mati tersenyum bahagia. Meninggalkan daerah itu RX-75 juga membawa segudang pertanyaan ke kepalanya, 'Padahal mereka mati, tapi kenapa sepertinya senang? Kenapa bisa merasa bahagia hanya karena mati saling mendekap tangan?'

Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya ini merupakan awal yang akan membawa takdirnya keperjalanan jauh.


	3. Chapter 2: Decision

CHAPTER 2: DECISION

* * *

Hari berikutnya di koloni Accretia, RX-75, yang sudah mendapat perawatan, bersama Archon dan 3 Wakil Archon lainnya menghadap ke Race Manager untuk melapor, dihadapan Race Manager mereka berlutut dan menundukkan kepala. Race Manager Accretia berbeda dengan unit Accretia lainnya, ukurannya yang besar dan juga tidak bisa bebas bergerak karena badannya disambung langsung dengan server khusus. Dari sanalah segala jenis informasi, baik dari tiap unit maupun planet asal Accretia, mengalir kedirinya. Meskipun tidak bisa bergerak, dia masih bisa memberi perintah kepada unit lain langsung ke otak mereka ataupun lewat komunikasi.

"Kegagalan penyerangan kali ini disebabkan oleh serangan balik dari Bellato yang tiba-tiba." kata Race Manager "Rencana kita tidak mungkin bisa bocor ke bangsa lain dengan mudahnya. Aku curiga mungkin adanya penyadapan atau pengkhianatan dalam sini. Bagaimana menurutmu AS-00?" Yang ditanya langsung mengangkat kepala dan menjawab, dia adalah Archon yang terpilih sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu karena prestasinya yang gemilang. "Menurutku ini mungkin suatu kebetulan, rasanya tidak mungkin bisa ada pengkhianat maupun ada penyadap, soalnya Portal kita diatur selain Accreatia bangsa lain tidak bisa mengaksesnya." "Tapi bagaimana dengan penyusup?" Tanya QG-92, salah seorang Wakil Archon "Aku pernah dengar ada rumor di suatu tempat ada yang namanya Utopia, ketiga bangsa hidup damai dan berdampingan disana. Bisa sajakan ada Accretia dari sana yang menyusup masuk kesini dan menyebarkannya ke bangsa lain." "Diam!" Bentak OP-52, Wakil Archon lainnya "Ingat kalau segala hal tentang Utopia itu adalah terlarang untuk dibicarakan disini." 'Utopia...' pikir RX-75 "..." LK-67 hanya mendengar diam, diantara semua Wakil Archon dia memang terkenal dingin dan tenang.

"Bagaimanapun kita tetap harus berhati-hati, untuk sementara ini aku akan melapor ke Kerajaan dan menunggu keputusan disana." Race Manager melihat kearah RX-75 berkata "Kamu boleh istirahat dulu, jika ada keperluan lagi AS-00 dan yang lainnya akan memanggil kamu. Tinggalkan kami sendirian." Sambil berdiri RX-75 menjawab "Aku mengerti." Berjalan pelan keluar meninggalkan ruangan, RX-75 mendengar AS-00 bertanya "Bagaimana dengan posisi Wakil Archon yang kosong ini?" Race Manager berpikir sebentar dan menjawab "Nanti akan aku lakukan pemilihan secepatnya, kita tidak boleh membiarkan posisi Wakil Archon terlalu lama kosong…." RX-75 mempercepat langkahnya karena merasa dia tidak boleh mendengar lanjutan pembicaraan ini, begitu sudah didepan pintu dia mendengar suara "Kuaharap pertemuan ini tidak terlalu membebani kamu." RX-75 berbalik dan sedikit terkejut "Pengajar.." "Hei-hei, kan sudah kubilang panggil aku pelatih, kata pengajar itu rasanya sedikit aneh." Ujar unit tadi.

Yang menjawab adalah TR-37, dia adalah pelatih yang melatih RX-75. Biasanya begitu ada unit Accretia dibuat mereka akan dipasangkan ke unit yang sudah berpengalaman, dengan begitu para pemula bisa belajar dari yang Elite. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kematian Wakil Archon itu memang sedikit memukul mental beberapa pasukan. Meskipun dia itu sifatnya keras dan tidak peduli dengan yang lain, tapi dia cukup disenangi banyak pasukan" "Aku tahu, sebenarnya GT-45 senang ketika dia tahu dia dipilih dalam misi yang dipimpin Tuan Wakil Archon." Ujar RX-75. TR-37 yang mendengar sedikit nada aneh dalam kata-kata RX-75 menepuk bahunya dan menjawab "Aku tahu kalau kamu dan GT-45 itu sangat dekat. Kalian itu menjadi pasukan Expert bersamaan dan juga kalian dikenal sebagai duo yang bagus dalam pasukan. Ayo berlama-lamaan disini juga tidak ada bagusnya." "Ya"

Mereka berjalan menuju ke bagian tengah markas Accretia, tiba-tiba TR-37 berhenti sebentar dan berkata "Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Lalu dia berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan dan RX-75 mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya disana TR-37 berbicara dengan penjaga, penjaga itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan bunguksan. Dia menerimanya dan membayar ke penjaga itu sedikit uang. "Ini..." ujar TR-37 sambil menyerahkan bungkusan ke RX-75 "Coba dibuka." Dengan sedikit kebingungan RX-75 membuka bungkusan itu, didalamnya rupanya sebuah pedang. Pedang itu cukup besar dan sedikit unik. Dengan sedikit terkejut dia bertanya "Inikan?" TR-37 sedikit mengangguk "Pedangku yang dulu, Spadona. Memang bukan sangat baru, tapi didalamnya sudah dimasukkan Ignorant dan Chaos Talic. Selain itu pedang ini adalah Intense Sword, pedang yang lebih kuat daripada pedang biasa." "Tapi pedang yang berharga ini diberikan padaku..." RX-75 menjawab dengan sedikit nada menolak. "Dengar" kata TR-37 sambil mengajak RX-75 menjauh dari tempat itu "Sebenarnya aku merasa kamu sudah cukup pantas menggenggam pedang ini dan dari dulu aku ingin menyerahkannya padamu. Lagipula pedang Estoc kesayanganmu sudah hancurkan? Jadi kupikir ini merupakan saat yang tepat." RX-75 jadi teringat kejadian di Ether, memang akibat berusaha menahan misil pedang Estoc-nya terbelah 2 dan tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi. Pedang itu merupakan pedang yang susah payah didapatnya ketika dia dan GT-45 masuk ke Battle Dungeon, dari sana jugalah Bazooka milik GT-45 didapat. Kedua senjata itu sangat spesial dan sangat berarti bagi mereka berdua. "Aku mengerti, akan kuperlakukan pedang ini baik-baik." Jawab RX-75 sembari menyimpan pedang tersebut. "Baguslah."

Tiba-tiba dari arah portal masuk muncul 2 unit Accretia membawa wanita Cora yang pingsan. "Kami menemukan dia jatuh di depan gurun Sette jadi kami pikir mungkin dibawa saja masuk, soalnya jarang bisa membawa bangsa lain sebagai sandera." Ujar salah satu diantara mereka dengan nada sedikit bangga. Langsung saja beramai-ramai unit lain mendekat untuk melihatnya dan berhiruk-pikuk, tidak ketinggalan RX-75 dan TR-37. Wanita Cora itu cantik seperti Cora-Cora lainnya, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna perak, kulitnya juga putih bersih. "Dari bajunya sepertinya dia seorang Summoner atau Grazier" Kata TR-37 sambil berpikir sedikit. RX-75 menyadari kalau wanita itu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhya pingsan, dia melihat mata wanita itu tidak tutup sepenuhnya melainkan agak menyipit. Selain itu badannya sedikit lecet dan senjatanya juga tidak ada. "ADA APA RIBUT-RIBUT?!" terdengar teriakan dari arah ruang Race Manager. Rupanya itu adalah AS-00 dan ketiga Wakil Archon yang sudah selesai menjalani pertemuan dan keluar dari ruangan Race Manager. Langsung saja ruangan menjadi hening, dengan agak sedikit ketakutan salah satu unit tadi menjawab "Kami melihat ada Cora yang pingsan, jadi kami membawa kedalam karena siapa tahu bisa diinterogasi dan dijadikan sandera." "BODOH!" bentak OP-52 ke mereka "BAGAIMANA KALAU ITU SEMUA ADALAH SANDIWARA DAN SUDAH ADA CORA YANG LAIN YANG BERJAGA-JAGA? AKAN LEBIH BERBAHAYA KALAU SAMPAI DIA SUDAH DITEMPELI PENYADAP. DASAR OTAK KARATAN!" Tersentak kaget sedikit, unit yang satu lagi membalas "Tapi kami sudah memeriksa sekeliling, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang lain. Lagipula kami sudah menggeledahnya, dia sama sekali tidak bersenjata dan tidak membawa yang aneh-aneh." "KALIAN…." OP-52 seperti hendak memukul mereka, tapi langsung dihalang AS-00 "Cukup OP-52, jangan terlalu keras pada mereka." Dengan sedikit kesal OP-52 menurunkan tangannya dan mendengus marah, terdengar suara gerutu pelan yang berkata "Sok Suci."

AS-00 menatap ke wanita Cora dan berkata ke mereka "Tindakan kalian memang sedikit berbahaya, jadi lain kali jangan melakukannya lagi. Mengerti?!" "SIAP!" jawab kedua unit tadi dengan sedikit lega. QG-92 melihat sebentar ke wanita Cora itu, setelah menimbang-nimbang sedikit dia bertanya ke AS-00 "Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan dia?" "Untuk sementara ini kita kurung saja dulu, QG-92 kamu bawa dia ke kurungan dan pastikan penjagaannya ketat." Perintah AS-00. "Siap" jawab QG-92, dia lalu mendekati wanita Cora itu. AS-00 berpaling ke OP-52 dan berkata "OP-52, kita akan membutuhkan Talk Jade jika ingin menginterogasinya, kalau kamu punya 1 coba dibawa." "Huh, kurang kerjaan" dengan sedikit kesal OP-52 meninggalkan mereka dan menuju ke tempat penyimpanan. "LK-67 kamu ikut aku untuk melapor ke Race Manager." LK-67 hanya menganggukkan kepala. Lalu sebelum berbalik ke Race Manager AS-00 memerintahkan unit lain untuk bubar, akhirnya keramaianpun berkurang.

"Ayo kita juga pergi." Kata TR-37 sambil menepuk bahu RX-75. Seakan sadar dari lamunannya, RX-75 sedikit terkejut menjawab "Oh ya… tentu…" Mereka menjauhi tempat itu. Tapi RX-75 sempat menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat QG-92 membopong wanita itu kearah penjara. Sekilas dia melihat wajah sayu dan pilu wanita itu, lagi-lagi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. 'Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan kejadian Bellato kemarin, tapi kok rasanya dada ini sedikit aneh?' "Pelatih, tadi sepertinya Tuan Archon mengatakan tentang Talk Jade, apa itu?" Tanyanya ketika mereka sudah agak jauh dan baik QG-92 maupun wanita itu sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. "Oh Talk Jade yah." Jawab TR-37 "Seperti yang kamu ketahui sejak kita mendapat batu tambang dari Crag, ketika diproses terkadang mendapatkan batu perhiasan khususkan?" "Oh ya kalau tidak salah Talic juga didapat dari proses batu tambangkan?" "Ya, batu Jade juga salah satu diantaranya. Dan dari semua Jade yang ada ilmuwan kita menemukan Jade yang sangat unik, Jade ini membuat kita bisa mengerti bahasa Cora atau Bellato dan juga dapat berbicara bahasa mereka. Akhirnya mereka menamakannya Talk Jade." "Begitu rupanya."

Lewat Portal, mereka menuju ke Armory 213. Disini merupakan salah satu benteng pertahanan milik Accretia, sekaligus tempat melelang barang-barang. TR-37 ingin RX-75 langsung mencoba pedang Spadona yang baru diberinya. Mereka berjalan melewati Padang Cruel menuju ke Gerbang Snatcher, salah satu tempat munculnya monster level Ace. Dalam perjalanan RX-75 memecahkan keheningan bertanya ke Pelatihnya "Menurut anda kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Race Manager terhadap wanita tadi?" Sedikit bingung TR-37 berbalik bertanya "Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?" Mendapat pertanyaan balik RX-75 sedikit salah tingkah "Ah.. Maksud dari pertanyaanku… anu… bukan begitu kok…aduh… aku Cuma sedikit penasaran, karena kita sebelumnya belum pernah mendapatkan sandera bukan." "Hm…" pikir TR-37 sedikit "Benar juga, selama ini memang kita tidak pernah coba menangkap bangsa lain." 'Fiuh, aman' kata RX-75 dalam hati. "Yah mungkin dia akan meminta Archon dan Wakil Archon untuk menginterogasinya dengan sedikit siksaan jika tidak mau buka mulut." Jawab TR-37 dengan sedikit enteng. "Eh!?" RX-75 sedikit terkejut "Tapikan bagaimanapun dia sedang terluka, lagipula diakan wanita." Lagi-lagi TR-37 memandang RX-75 dengan aneh, lalu menjawab "Dengar ya, Kerajaan sudah tidak sabar dengan penguasaan planet yang lamban ini. Jadi jika Race Manager masih berlama-lama seperti ini aku tidak tahu tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Kerajaan padanya, mungkin menggantinya dengan yang baru atau malahan mereka akan langsung menghancurkan semua makhluk hidup termasuk kita. Jadi sekarang ini kita hanya bisa menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari wanita itukan." "…." RX-75 hening sejenak. Akhirnya ketika memasuki Gerbang Snatcher, TR-37 bertanya padanya "Kamu yakin kamu tidak apa-apa? Kudengar kepalamu terbentur batu, apa kamu sudah periksa keadaanmu?" Dengan cepat RX-75 membalas "Tidak apa-apa kok, pemeriksaan kemarin mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang terlalu mengganggu." "Hm... ya sudah. Ayo kita berburu sedikit?" ajak TR-37

Malamnya di ruang masing-masing unit RX-75 sama sekali tidak bisa beristirahat. Dalam kepalanya tetap saja terbayang wajah pilu wanita Cora tadi, selain itu kejadian dengan Bellato sebelumnya juga masih terus terbayang sampai sekarang. Kemudian terbesit sesuatu yang sangat mustahil di pikirannya, yaitu membebaskan wanita Cora tadi. 'Utopia…..' pikir RX-75 dalam-dalam, setelah berpikir lama-lama akhirnya dia bangkit. Dikumpulkannya barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya, lalu diambil pedang Spadona pemberian pelatihnya 'Pelatih maafkan aku' ujarnya dalam hati. Terakhir dia menatap Bazooka milik GT-45 yang rusak, dia teringat ucapan Scientist kenalannya siang tadi "Bazooka ini sudah tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi, meskipun kelihatannya masih bagus tapi bagian inti Bazooka ini sudah tak tertolong lagi. Lagipula untuk memperbaikinya dibutuhkan batu Lotalrio dan Lutaliun dalam jumlah yang banyak, itu juga susah untuk didapatkan." Meskipun begitu dia membungkus rapi Bazooka itu dan membawanya juga.

'Jika ingin kabur dari sini berarti aku harus mencabut pemancar milikku, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan bisa menemukanku.' Pikirnya sambil menuju ruang perawatan. Dilihatnya pintu ruang perawatan terbuka dan tidak ada unit perawat, dia menuju ke komputer dan mengakses file peta tubuhnya. Setelah dapat dia menginputkan beberapa perintah ke komputer, mesin yang berada diruang kaca depannya langsung bergerak berbunyi. Dia mengambil panel remote dan berjalan kearah mesin itu, sebelum berbaring dia menekan beberapa tombol di panel itu lalu dilemparkannya. Setelah dia berbaring otomatis mesin itu bekerja membuka dada RX-75, setelah beberapa saat tangan mesin itu keluar dari dada RX-75 sambil memegang suatu kotak kecil. Terakhir tangan itu memperbaiki bagian-bagian khusus dalam dadanya, namun belum selesai perbaikannya unit perawat tadi sudah kembali dan terkejut melihat computer serta mesin operasi nyala. Dengan buru-buru dia bermaksud menghentikan kerja mesin itu, RX-75 yang bagian badannya belum selesai diperbaiki buru-buru menghantam unit perawat itu sehingga dia 'pingsan'. Karena khawatir akan ada orang yang menyusul, dia buru-buru menutupi panel dadanya dan menghapus semua catatan operasi tadi.

Dia lalu menuju ruang tahanan, dilihatnya ada penjaga disana 'Terpaksa' begitu pikirnya. RX-75 mendekati penjaga itu dengan pelan lalu menikam dengan suatu cairan, cairan itu adalah cairan bius khusus yang diambilnya dari ruang perawatan. Langsung saja penjaga itu jatuh dan ditahan oleh RX-75, diletakkannya pelan-pelan badan penjaga itu untuk menghindari suara bising. Dia melihat nomor ruang tahanan wanita Cora tadi, lalu diambilnya kunci dari penjaga itu. Wanita Cora itu terkejut karena melihat pintu tahanannya terbuka, belum bisa dia apa-apa RX-75 mengisyaratkan dia diam. Dia mengajak wanita itu untuk ikut dia, awalnya wanita itu bimbang tapi akhirnya dia juga mengikutinya.

Mereka menuju portal dengan mengendap-endap pelan, 'Beruntung portal masih aktif' pikir RX-75. Dia masuk ke portal dan memilih tujuannya, Gurun Sette. Sesampainya disana dia menunjuk kearah portal Aliansi yang terletak jauh di barat daya dan berkata pada wanita itu "Aku tahu kalau kamu tidak mengerti bahasaku, tapi aku memintamu untuk lari. Lewat tengah nanti kamu akan ke Reruntuhan Sette, pergilah ke barat daya maka kamu akan tiba di portal Aliansi." Lalu dikeluarkan Stout Gun miliknya dulu, diserahkannya pada wanita itu sambil berkata "Bawa ini untuk berjaga-jaga, pelurunya sudah kuisi penuh tadi. Pokoknya usahakan tidak kelihatan Accretia." Wanita itu meskipun tidak paham bahasanya tapi dia tahu kalau RX-75 menyuruhnya kabur. Dia mengangguk dan mengambil pistol RX-75, setelah itu dia berlari kearah tengah. RX-75 menatap wanita itu sampai bayangannya hilang, lalu dia kembali mengakses portal dan menuju Tambang Crag, lalu dia berjalan ke selatan. Begitu sudah sampai di Dataran Tinggi Chilly, dia berjalan menuju timur sambil melihat ke peta miliknya. "Aku berada di Dataran Tinggi Chilly , jadi aku berjalan ke timur dan menuju Pegunungan Kaplan. Petaku hanya bisa membantu sampai sana, setelah itu aku harus mencoba sendiri." Ucapnya setelah menutup peta hologramnya.


	4. Chapter 3: The Name Is

CHAPTER 3: THE NAME IS

* * *

Perjalanan RX-75 tidaklah mudah, setelah melewati Pegunungan Kaplan dia tiba di Sheba Rowland. Hanya saja karena dia tidak memiliki peta daerah ini dia hanya bisa berputar-putar. Tiba-tiba dia merasa badannya sedikit sakit, teringat olehnya operasi yang belum selesai tadi sepertinya sudah mulai mempengaruhinya. 'Gawat jika sampai diserang monster.' pikirnya sambil menahan sakit. Dari semak-semak tiba-tiba bermunculan bayangan, langsung saja RX-75 mencabut pedangnya bermaksud melindungi diri. Rupanya bukan monster melainkan bangsa Bellato, hanya saja mereka terasa sedikit berbeda dengan Bellato yang selama ini dihadapinya. Mereka sepertinya berhati-hati dengan RX-75, takut kalau dia menyerang. Sambil menahan sakit tubuhnya RX-75 berusaha memberi syarat damai pada mereka, tapi tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal sehingga dia jatuh. Sebelum dia menutup lensa matanya dia sempat mendengar Bellato berbisik-bisik dan melihat bayangan orang yang kelihatan begitu dihormati.

RX-75 membuka lensa optiknya pelan, setelah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya ruangan dia melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya dia dalam tenda, di sekelilingnya banyak peralatan-peralatan unik. Meski begitu dia menerka itu adalah alat-alat teknisi. "Sudah bangun ya?" terdengar suara menyapanya dari depan. RX-75 berusaha untuk bangun sedikit agar bisa melihat siapa yang bicara. Yang berbicara tadi adalah seorang Bellato yang tampak berumur, meski begitu ketampanannya masih terlihat. Dia membantu RX-75 bersandar sambil berkata "Pelan-pelan saja, kamu mengalami beberapa kerusakan ringan. Untung saja tidak begitu rumit untuk memperbaikinya." "Terima Kasih" ucapnya, sekali lagi RX-75 memandang sekeliling lalu hendak bertanya "Ini…?" "Kamu berada di tenda kerjaku. Setelah kamu pingsan, bisa dibilang begitulah, Pemimpin meminta supaya kamu diperiksa." "Pemimpin?" tanya RX-75 sedikit heran. "Ya." Tiba-tiba pintu tenda dibuka, muncul seorang Bellato yang tampak cukup tua , wajahnya keras dan terasa aura bijak di sekelilingnya. "Ah itu beliau" katanya sambil mendekati yang dimaksud. Mereka berbincang beberapa lama, Sang Pemimpin mengangguk lalu meminta untuk ditinggalkan berdua saja. Bellato tadipun keluar dari tenda.

Sang Pemimpin mendekati RX-75 lalu memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Horad, Pemimpin kelompok nomaden Bellato ini. Siapakah namamu?" "Aku Cuma dipanggil RX-75 dalam Kerajaan." Setelah memperkenalkan diri RX-75 baru sadar "Tunggu, kenapa aku mengerti bahasa kalian? Akukan tidak membawa Talk Jade?" Horad berjalan pelan kesampingnya sambil berkata "Ketika memperbaiki kamu, aku meminta Axel, Bellato tadi, untuk memasang Talk Jade kedalam dirimu. Mulai sekarang kamu bisa berbicara dalam bahasa kami dan Cora." Bimbang sedikit RX-75 memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Horad "Kenapa kalian menolongku? Bukankah aku ini musuh? Selain itu apa maksud anda dengan nomaden?" Horad memandang ke 'mata' RX-75, membuat dia bisa merasakan karisma Horad, menjawab "Kami adalah kelompok Bellato yang sudah lelah akan perang panjang ini, jadi kami keluar dari koloni dan hidup sambil berpindah-pindah. Sebenarnya kami melihat kamu berjalan tidak tentu arah di daerah ini, awalnya kami kira kamu bermaksud memantau daerah ini sehingga kami sudah siap-siap. Tapi bisa kulihat kalau kamu terluka, jadi akupun berpikir kamu mungkin butuh pertolongan. Lagipula kami sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang ini." "Tapikan..." RX-75 berusaha untuk bangun sedikit lagi, tapi Horad menahannya "Istirahatkan dulu tubuhmu." Setelah itu dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kamu tidak mungkin bisa menyerang kami, aku bisa melihat kedalam hatimu kalau kamu melakukan pencarian atas suatu pertanyaan."

RX-75 sedikit terkejut lalu bertanya "Bagaimana mungkin, aku hanyalah mesin sama sekali tidak berhati." "Mungkin kamu merasa sedikit remeh, tapi makhluk organikpun belum tentu bisa memiliki hati." ujar Horad dengan suara yang berat "Hati yang kumaksud bukanlah yang nyata, melainkan hanyalah penggambaran dan pelambangan. Katakanlah apa yang membebanimu hingga kamu melakukan perjalanan ke daerah yang tak terjamah ini?" RX-75 menundukkan kepalanya lalu berkata "Dalam perang yang kujalani, aku pernah melihat seorang gadis Bellato yang terluka dan seorang pemuda yang marah-marah hanya gara-gara itu. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku atas kejadian itu, aku yang harusnya tidak memiliki 'perasaan' ini merasakan sesuatu seperti dada ini sakit." Setelah hening sebentar RX-75 bertanya kembali "Kenapa pemuda itu harus marah hanya karena gadis itu terluka? Apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya?" Horad berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab "Pemuda itu marah karena gadis yang dilukai itu penting baginya." "Penting?" tanya RX-75 sedikit heran. Horad mengangguk sedikit lalu menjawab "Ya. Mungkin karena bagi pemuda itu gadis tersebut adalah teman, kekasih, atau lebih dalam lagi yaitu keluarga. Aku rasa bagimu teman itu mungkin sudah tahu, tapi kekasih dan keluarga itu pastilah terdengar asing." Horad menunjuk keluar, RX-75 mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk. Memang pintu tenda tertutup, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara canda tawa yang bahagia dan hangat. "Keluarga" lanjut Horad "Adalah mereka yang memiliki ikatan khusus dengan kita. Biasanya mereka yang dilahirkan dari orang tua yang sama itu adalah keluarga, tapi tidak terbatas itu saja. Kami bisa dibilang keluarga, bukan karena dari orang tua yang sama melainkan karena kami merasa kami memiliki perasaan dan kepentingan yang sama antar sesama." RX-75 mendengar penjelasan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Lalu Horad melanjutkan "Sedangkan kekasih adalah pasangan pria dan wanita yang terikat dalam cinta, mereka merasa ingin saling melindungi, saling menyayangi dan saling mengasihi. Dari sanalah keluarga tercipta."

"Yang kamu rasakan disebut emosi. Emosi dimiliki oleh tiap makhluk, dan itulah yang mendasari seluruh tindakan yang dilakukan kita. Sedih, marah, takut, malu, cinta, bahagia, iba adalah contoh-contoh emosi. Dimisalkan jika ada teman, kekasih, atau keluarga ada yang terluka yang bersangkutan pasti akan marah dan kalap. Seperti yang dilakukan pemuda dalam ceritamu. Sedangkan yang kamu alami bisa dibilang adalah iba dan kasihan pada mereka, mungkin pada dasarnya kamu tidak ingin membunuh mereka. Jadi meskipun kamu mesin, tapi aku yakin kamu pasti memilikinya." "Emosi..." RX-75 teringat pemuda dan gadis itu, ketika mereka mati mereka saling mendekapkan tangan dan tersenyum. 'Mungkinkah itu bisa dibilang bahagia?' pikirnya dalam hati. Hening sebentar dalam tenda membuat Horad memecahkannya dengan berkata "Bagaimana jika kamu tinggal sebentar dengan kami?" Tersadar dari lamunannya, RX-75 sedikit terkejut "Eh? Tapi aku sedikit berbahaya. Bagaimanapun aku pikir orang-orangmu tidak akan setuju." Horad berjalan ke pintu tenda dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa, aku melihat kamu masih sedikit susah untuk memahaminya. Tinggallah dengan kami sebentar sambil memahaminya." Dia mengangkat pintu tenda, tapi sebelum keluar dia berbalik sedikit dan berkata "Oh ya, kamu salah tadi. Mereka bukanlah orang-orangku, tetapi mereka adalah keluargaku."

Tak terasa sudah 10 hari RX-75 tinggal bersama perkumpulan Bellato tersebut. Selama itu dia tinggal di tenda Axel. Awalnya dia menolaknya karena merasa tidak enak merepotkan dia, tetapi Axel bersikeras ingin RX-75 tinggal karena dia ingin mencoba memahami struktur tubuh bangsa Accretia. Axel sudah menikah, dia memiliki istri yang bernama Anna, wajahnya nampak selalu segar, sifatnya lembut dan sangat memperhatikan keluarganya. Mereka berdua adalah Mental Smith, dimana keahliannya adalah mereparasi dan membuat barang. Mereka juga memiliki 2 orang anak, anak pertama perempuan bernama Irene yang sedikit manja serta keras kepala dan anak kedua laki-laki bernama Farrell yang ingin cepat dewasa agar boleh menggunakan senjata. Meski awalnya orang lain sedikit takut dengan RX-75, namun mereka sekeluarga sama sekali tidak takut, bahkan sangat akrab dengannya. Selama tinggal dengan keluarga Axel, RX-75 memperhatikan bagaimana kehidupan para nomaden Bellato tersebut. Para pria berburu dan mencari makanan, para wanita biasanya di tenda masing-masing menyiapkan keperluan keluarga, sedangkan anak-anak bermain dengan riang gembiranya. Meski adalah Mental Smith, Axel biasanya juga mengikuti para pria lainnya ikut berburu untuk kebutuhan pangan sehari-hari mereka. Tenda tempat tinggal mereka rata-rata sama, sebuah tenda bundar besar cukup untuk ditinggali 1 keluarga, beberapa keluarga kadang memiliki tenda khusus untuk sesutau, misalnya Axel yang memiliki tenda tambahan disamping tendanya yang dijadikan bengkel. Yang sedikit berbeda mungkin adalah tenda Horad, tenda miliknya lebih kecil sedikit dan desainnya berbeda. Horad tinggal sendirian, meskipun dia adalah pemimpin kelompok ini sedikit banyak dia juga berusaha memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri, meski beberapa keluarga sudah berusaha melarangnya untuk melakukan itu karena bagi mereka melayani Horad adalah suatu kehormatan bagi mereka.

Selama tinggal bersama perkumpulan Bellato ini bukan berarti RX-75 tidak melakukan apapun. Setiap hari dia membantu mereka berburu, mengambil air, mengumpulkan kayu bakar, dan membantu mengangkat barang berat. Tentu saja bukan berarti sejak awal mereka langsung menerima bantuan RX-75, tapi melihat Horad dan keluarga Axel begitu menerimanya akhirnya merekapun mencoba berusaha untuk menerima RX-75. Suatu hari RX-75 yang sedang duduk dekat tenda keluarga Axel mengeluarkan Bazooka milik GT-45 yang dibawa sertanya, dia sebenarnya berharap Bazooka itu bisa diperbaiki. Axel yang muncul dari dalam tenda melihat Bazooka tersebut tertarik untuk memeriksanya, dia mendekati RX-75 sambil bertanya "Itukah Launcher milik Accretia yang terkenal itu? Milikmukah?" RX-75 berpaling sedikit, sambil mengangguk dia menjawab "Bazooka ini bukan milliku, ini millik temanku yang sudah mati. Meski terlihat tidak terlalu rusak sebenarnya sudah tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi." "Hm…. Bisakah kulihat sebentar?" RX-75 menyerahkan padanya. Axel memeriksanya dengan seksama, setelah beberapa saat dia berkata "Memang rusaknya parah, tapi sepertinya bisa kuperbaiki."

Merasa mendengar harapan sambil berdiri RX-75 bertanya "Benarkah itu? Apa betul masih bisa diperbaiki?" Sekali lagi Axel memeriksa sedikit lalu menjawab "Memang bisa, tetapi mungkin saja agak berubah. Selain itu sepertinya didalamnya dipasang sesuatu yah?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tombol unik. RX-75 menjelaskan "Launcher biasanya dimasukkan Siege Kit, alat itu memang biasanya dikompresikan secara digital. Jika tombol itu ditekan Siege kit akan aktif." RX-75 lalu mengambil Bazooka tersebut dan mempraktekkannya, begitu tombol tersebut ditekan Siege Kit langsung terpasang. Axel terkagum berkata "Betul-betul barang yang luar biasa." RX-75 mematikan kembali Siege Kit tadi dan kembali menyerahkan Bazooka itu ke Axel, kemudian dia berkata "Jika bisa diperbaiki, bisakah anda tolong hilangkan lambang Kerajaan yang terdapat disamping Siege Kit tadi? Aku sudah lari dari Kerajaan dan sudah dicap pengkhianat, tidak harusnya aku masih membawa lambang Kerajaan disenjataku." Axel berpikir sedikit lalu menjawab "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan semampuku." "Terima kasih."

Diantara semua orang, RX-75 paling digemari anak-anak. Hal ini dikarenakan Anna melihat RX-75 yang sedang senggang berkata "Jika tidak ada kerjaan, bagaimana kalau kamu bermain bersama anak-anak? Mereka pasti senang mendengarkan ceritamu." Awalnya hanya Irene dan Farrell yang dekat dengannya, anak-anak lain takut mendekati RX-75. Tetapi lama-lama mereka melihat kedua anak itu begitu akrab dengan RX-75 membuat mereka memberanikan diri untuk ikut bermain. Akhirnya anak-anak lainpun senang bermain dengannya. Mereka sering meminta RX-75 menceritakan petualangan-petualangan yang dialaminya selama masih dalam pelatihan di koloni, maupun mengajak RX-75 bermain. Para orang tua juga awalnya tidak terlalu tenang melihat anak-anak dekat dengan RX-75, tapi akhir-akhir ini merekapun bisa merasa sedikit tenang karena selama bekerja ada yang mengawasi anak-anak tersebut. Suatu hari ketika RX-75 sedang duduk mengawasi anak-anak bermain disungai, Irene dan Farrell muncul dibelakang dan menutupi matanya sambil bertanya "Coba tebak siapa?" RX-75 menjawab "Yang dikiri Irene yang dikanan Farrell, betulkan?" "Huh, tidak seru. RX-75 selalu bisa menebaknya dengan tepat." ujar Irene sedikit bersungut dan duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Farrell berlari ke sungai dan bermain dengan yang lain.

Ketika sudah agak capek, Farrell tiduran disamping RX-75, pada saat itu Irene bertanya "Kenapa sih namamu RX-75? Rasanya aneh begitu." RX-75 menjelaskan "Kami begitu sudah diciptakan biasanya diberi huruf dan angka. Huruf dipilih secara acak tapi selalu terdiri dari 2 alphabet, sedangkan angka menunjukkan urutan keberapa pada hari itu dan selalu 2 digit dimulai dari 00. Biasanya kami maksimal hanya diciptakan sebanyak 100 unit, bahkan kadang-kadang tidak sampai sebanyak itu." Farrell yang dari tadi mendengarkan bertanya "Berarti selain kamu ada yang namanya RX-01 dan seterusnya dong?" RX-75 mengangguk "Memang begitu, tetapi kadangpun aku tidak begitu mengenali unit-unit yang bernomor atas maupun bawah, karena bisa saja begitu kami tercipta belum tentu kami dikirim kekoloni yang sama." Irene terlihat sedikit berpikir, lalu bergumam "Tapi bagaimanapun nama RX-75 sama sekali tidak bagus." Hening beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Irene berujar "Aku tahu, bagaimana jika aku beri kamu nama yang baru?" RX-75 berkata "Kurasa tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu repot-repot begitu." "Tidak boleh begitu dong." kata Irene dengan nada memaksa "Bagaimana kalau…. Raxion? Nama itu baguskan? Lagipula huruf R dan X diambil dari asal namamu, jadi tidak terlalu berubahkan?" 'Raxion ya….' RX-75 berpikir sedikit lalu menjawab "Nanti aku pikirkan dulu." Irene berdiri menghadap kearahnya sambil meletakkan tangannya dipinggang dan menjawab dengan nada memerintah "Harus kamu terima nama itu lho?!" RX-75 akhirnya mengalah dan menjawab "Baik… baik, aku mengerti." Irene tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Esoknya RX-75 yang beristirahat di tenda bengkel milik Axel terbangun oleh suara ribut-ribut. Dia bangkit mengambil pedangnya, lalu dia keluar untuk melihat penyebabnya. Nampak perkumpulan Bellato tersebut berdiri mengerumuni bagian depan tempat tinggal mereka, rupanya agak jauh didepan berdiri Horad yang berhadapan dengan 3 unit Accretia. RX-75 dapat melihat lambang khusus tertempel di dada mereka menunjukkan adalah unit Elite. Terdengar salah satunya berbicara, dari nadanya sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin mereka "Apapun yang kamu katakan percuma. Aku tidak peduli apakah kalian sudah keluar dari Perserikatan atau tidak, sekali Bellato tetap Bellato." Horad berkata "Kami tidak ingin mencari masalah. Kami hanya ingin hidup dengan aman dan tentram, jadi kurasa tidak ada alasan kalian untuk menyerang kamikan?" Melihat baik Horad maupun Bellato lain mengerti ucapan Accretia tadi, RX-75 berasumsi mereka membawa Talk Jade. Unit lain sudah agak tidak sabar dan mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya, dari senjatanya RX-75 menilai mereka adalah Mercenary dan Dementer. Unit yang berbicara tadipun mengeluarkan Tombak. Karena tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu RX-75 maju berteriak "TUNGGU !" Pandangan semua orang, termasuk Accretia tadi menuju kearah RX-75, unit tadi awalnya tidak mengenalinya tapi begitu RX-75 sampai didepan diapun memberi hormat, yang diikuti kedua unit lain, dan berkata "Rupanya anda tuan RX-75, kami mendengar berita kalau anda diculik tahanan Cora. Tuan Archon dan Wakil Archon sudah memerintahkan beberapa unit untuk mencari anda."

RX-75 bertanya pada mereka "Apa kalian juga mencari aku?" Unit yang dibelakangnya menjawab "Kami hanya berjalan-jalan ke daerah ini karena sama sekali tidak terjamah. Ini merupakan suatu keuntungan bisa bertemu anda disini. Silakan anda pulang ikut kami." RX-75 melihat kearah Horad, lalu bertanya ke unit pemimpin tadi "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan mereka?" Ketiga unit tadi terdiam sebentar, lalu unit pemimpin tadi menjawab "Bagaimanapun juga kami tidak bisa membiarkan ada Perserikatan didaerah ini, jadi kami akan menghancurkan mereka semua." Mendengar itu Bellato-Bellato mulai berbisik-bisik, RX-75 menundukkan kepala terdiam sebentar. Unit pemimpin tadi mulai tidak sabar dan berusaha membujuknya "Jika anda tidak ikut dengan kami, berarti anda dicap sebagai pengkhianat Kerajaan dan akan ikut kami hancurkan juga." RX-75 mengangkat kepalanya lalu menjawab "Kalau memang begitu, lakukanlah." Ketiga unit dan Bellato-Bellato terkejut kaget, unit pemimpin tadi bertanya "Kenapa?" RX-75 menjelaskan "Aku bukanlah diculik oleh wanita Cora itu, akulah yang membebaskannya." Mereka terkejut mendengar pengakuannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika kalian meninggalkan mereka dan tidak melaporkannya ke Kerajaan aku akan mengikuti kalian, tetapi jika kalian berniat menghancurkan mereka maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Unit pemimpin mengangkat tombaknya lalu berkata "Jika itu memang pilihan anda, maka kamipun harus bertindak." Kedua unit mengikutinya menyiapkan senjatanya. RX-75 mengisyaratkan agar Horad mundur dan mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dementer dibelakang mulai menembak RX-75, tetapi semua peluru ditahan dengan pedangnya dan dia berlari maju ke Mercenary. Belum sempat dia berbuat apa-apa RX-75 sudah menebas putus kepalanya. Dementer tadi kembali menembakinya, tetapi RX-75 mengambil perisai Mercenary tadi untuk melindungi dirinya, lalu dilemparnya perisai itu kemukanya. Terhalang oleh perisai, RX-75 langsung mengambil kesempatan menebas Dementer dan perisai tersebut menjadi 2. Karena terlalu cepat unit pemimpin tadi baru sadar kalau kedua unit lainnya sudah tumbang, dia berbalik bermaksud menusukkan tombaknya ke dada RX-75. Dengan mudahnya RX-75 menunduk dan berlari kedia lalu menikam ke dada unit tersebut. Sebelum mati unit tadi berkata lirih "Tuan RX-75…" RX-75 mencabut pedangnya dan membiarkan tubuh tersebut jatuh sambil berkata "RX-75 sudah mati. Namaku adalah Raxion."

Bellato-Bellato tersebut sibuk bersiap-siap, bagaimanapun mereka sudah ditemukan Accretia jadi Raxion menyarankan agar mereka pindah. "Di tubuh mereka terdapat pemancar, jadi Race Manager pasti sadar kalau 3 unit sudah mati. Cepat atau lambat dia akan meminta unit lain datang menyelidiki, jadi sebaiknya kalian berpindah." Raxion menjelaskan. Horad bertanya "Selanjutnya apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Jika ingin kamu bisa tinggal dengan kami, kamu sudah menyelamatkan kami jadi semua pasti akan menerima kamu dengan senang hati." Beberapa Bellato yang mendengarkan mengangguk tanda setuju. Raxion menggelengkan kepala sambil menjawab "Terima kasih, tetapi itu hanya akan menyulitkan kalian semua. Jadi aku akan kembali berkelana." Seorang Bellato bertanya ke Horad sambil menunjuk ke sisa tubuh Accretia tadi "Pemimpin, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan tubuh-tubuh ini?" Horad berpikir sedikit lalu menjawab "Mungkin ada baiknya kita bawa sekaligus. Dengan begitu jejaknya bisa ditutupi" Raxion melarangnya "Jangan, terlalu riskan. Ada kemungkinan mereka masih dipasangi sesuatu, lebih baik tinggalkan mereka disini. Aku sudah mencabut Black Box mereka, jadi meski tubuh mereka ditemukan mereka sudah tidak memiliki rekaman tentang kejadian tadi. Untuk amannya akan kubawa dan nanti kubuang di tempat terpencil."

Setelah beres-beres selesai, Bellato-Bellato berkumpul dekat Horad. Horad bertanya kembali "Selanjutnya kamu mau kemana?" Raxion melihat langit lalu menjawab "Aku mau mencari Utopia." Tiba-tiba mereka berbisik-bisik, salah satunya berkata "Aku pernah dengar tentang Utopia. Itu merupakan tempat legendaris yang tidak diketahui tempatnya, tapi kudengar rumor mengatakan tempatnya di timur. Meski begitu aku juga tidak terlalu yakin" 'Timur… betul-betul suatu kebetulan aku menuju kesana.' pikir Raxion, lalu dia berkata ke Horad "Sebaiknya kalian menuju ke selatan. Aku yakin daerah sana masih belum terjangkau Kerajaan, tapi kalian tetap berhati-hati." Horad mengangguk menjawab "Tenanglah, meski bertemu monster kami masih bisa mengatasinya. Sambil bergerak akan kami tutupi jejak kami" Axel dan keluarganya maju untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Axel menyerahkan Bazooka milik GT-45, yang bentuknyapun sudah sedikit berubah, sambil menjelaskan "Aku berhasil memperbaikinya, Bazooka ini bisa dipakai lagi. Aku memasang kristal khusus, jadi sekarang Bazookanya menembakkan peluru energi. Tetapi perlu diingat kalau ada batasannya, setiap kali dipakai kristal tersebut akan mengisi sendiri, tetapi tidak terlalu cepat. Aku memasang meteran energinya disamping." Axel menunjuk ke samping Launcher itu, nampak sebuah meteran digital dan angka 100%. Lalu Axel malanjutkan "Jadi gunakanlah secara efisien. Dan sesuai permintaanmu aku sudah menghilangkan lambang Kerajaan yang terdapat disamping Siege Kit." Anna maju dan memberikan mantel berwarna coklat gelap "Ini" katanya "Pakailah untuk membungkus badanmu. Dengan begitu setidaknya kamu bisa menyembunyikan senjatamu." Raxion mengangguk lalu memakai mantel tersebut, mantel tersebut panjang sampai ke kaki Raxion, dan ada kerudung untuk menutupi kepalanya. Anna melanjutkan sambil tersenyum "Bahannya dari kulit monster khusus, meski lembut tapi cukup keras dan tahan air." Irene dan Farrell maju mendekatinya, Raxion berlutut dan memeluk kedua anak itu sambil berkata "Terima kasih Irene atas nama yang kamu berikan." Setelah melepaskan mereka dia memegang kepala Farrell sambil berkata "Farrell kamu harus cepat dewasa agar bisa melindungi kakakmu, mengerti?" "Ng.." jawab Farrell dengan tersenyum bangga, sedangkan Irene nampak sedikit mengangis tampaknya dia sedikit tidak merelakan kepergian Raxion. Melihat itu Raxion berkata "Jangan bersedih, jika semua ini selesai aku akan mencari kalian. Aku janji." Irene menghapus air matanya lalu menjawab dengan suara bergetar "Janji ya."

Setelah Raxion berdiri, Horad mendekatinya menyerahkan sesuatu "Bawalah, ini peta daerah timur benua ini." Raxion lalu mencoba mengkases peta tadi, nampak semua detil benua bagian timur. Dia menyimpan peta tersebut. Horad mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata "Kuharap kamu dapat menemukan jawaban yang kamu inginkan begitu sampai disana. Aku mendoakan keberhasilanmu, RX-75, maksudku Raxion." Raxion menjabat tangannya sambil berkata "Terima kasih, aku juga mendoakan keselamatan kalian. Apa yang kalian ajarkan selama 2 minggu ini tidak akan aku lupakan. Berhati-hatilah." Horad mengangguk. Raxion mengawasi kelompok Bellato itu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka, terdengar ucapan selamat tinggal dan kalimat dukungan dari mereka. Setelah bayangan mereka tidak nampak lagi barulah dia berjalan pelan ke timur. 'Meski sedikit, kuharap petunjuk ini benar. Aku tidak perlu buru-buru, waktuku juga banyak.' pikirnya. Sekali lagi dia berbalik menghadap kearah kelompok tersebut sambil mendoakan keselamatan mereka.


	5. Chapter 4: Companion

CHAPTER 4: COMPANION

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah mereka meniggalkan daerah perkemahan Bellato tersebut, sesuai dugaan Raxion muncul 5 unit penyelidik Accretia yan dipimpin TR-37. Mereka menemukan tubuh 3 unit sebelumnya tersebut, lalu TR-37 mulai melakukan pengecekan dan yang lain mencoba memeriksa daerah sekitar. "Bagaimana tuan TR-37, apakah Black Box mereka masih ada?" salah satu unit mendekati TR-37 dan bertanya. TR-37 mengamati tubuh-tubuh itu dengan seksama, dilihatnya bekas potongan dan menyentuhnya sedikit 'Ini….' pikirnya. Lalu dia melihat kalau panel dadanya sudah terbuka, biasanya terdapat sebuah kotak segi enam di bagian kanan dalam dada tersebut namun kotak itu hilang. 2 tubuh lainnya juga sama. "Black Boxnya hilang" ujar TR-37 setelah memeriksa seksama, "Siapapun yang membunuh mereka pasti mengambilnya." Unit-unit lainnya yang selesai memeriksa daerah itu kembali dan melapor "Kami menemukan jejak seperti benda berat lewat, tapi ketika memasuki hutan jejak tersebut hilang. Sepertinya ada yang menutupi jejak tersebut."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan tuan TR-37?" Tanya unit lain. Belum sempat TR-37 menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara "Bagaimana penyelidikannya?" Mereka berbalik untuk melihat asal suara tersebut, rupanya yang berbicara adalah AS-00 yang memakai jubah Archonnya, serta merta mereka berdiri dan memberi hormat. Salah satu unit bertanya "Tuan Archon, kenapa anda bisa kesini? Seharusnya pekerjaan ini diserahkan kepada kami saja." AS-00 berjalan mendekati tubuh-tubuh tersebut, unit lain langsung mundur memberikan jalan, sebelumnya dia melihat ke TR-37, mata mereka berpandang beberapa detik dengan cepat. AS-00 berjongkok dan memeriksa tubuh itu sambil berkata "Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan masalah ini, jadi aku kesini untuk tempat kejadian ini." Unit-unit lain saling berpandang tidak mengerti, lalu satu dari mereka bertanya "Jangan-jangan anda sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu TR-37 merasa tersentrum, sebenarnya ketika dia melihat bekas potongan pada perisai dan tubuh itu dia sudah bisa menebak pelakunya, RX-75. Karena dia yang mengajari RX-75 cara menebas dan beberapa teknik pedang, jadi dia tahu pasti cara memotong dan teknik yang dipakai untuk memotong perisai itu, meski begitu dalam hatinya dia berusaha menyangkal kalau pelakunya adalah anak didiknya.

AS-00 melihat sedikit kearah TR-37 yang berdiri disampingnya, bisa dilihat ketidak-tenangannya. Sambil berdiri dia menjawab "Sebenarnya sebelum terputus komunikasinya, Race Manager sempat mendengar kata-kata 'RX-75…'" Mendengar hal itu TR-37 bagaikan dihantam godam raksasa, namun dia berusaha tegar agar terlihat tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata itu, sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk AS-00 yang memandangnya. Unit-unit lain pun mulai berbisik, salah satu dari mereka berusaha menyangkal "Tidak mungkin, tuan RX-75 tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Dia adalah idola kami dan panutan kami, tidak mungkin dia sampai tega membunuh orangnya sendiri bahkan dicap sebagai pengkhianat. Bukankah pemilihan Wakil Archon berikutnya dia juga dicalonkan?" AS-00 berpaling kepadanya sambil berkata "Aku mengerti, aku juga sebenarnya menyukainya bahkan aku juga sudah meminta Race Manager untuk menjadikannya Wakil Archon, tapi itulah kenyataannya."

Mereka terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba semak-semak di belakang AS-00 bergoyang, dan muncul monster. Salah satu unit terkejut melihat monster itu dan berkata "Rook Snatcher, apa mereka memang ada disini?" Rook Snatcher tidaklah sendirian, dia diikuti beberapa ekor snatcher lain. Mereka mengeluarkan senjatanya, TR-37 memegang Tower Axe miliknya dan bermaksud memberi perintah untuk menyerang, namun AS-00 menghalangnya dan berkata "Serahkan saja padaku." AS-00 maju sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya, unit lain tercengang melihat pedang tersebut, begitu indah dan kuat namun mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Melihat itu TR-37 berkata "Sudah lama tidak melihat Tuan AS-00 mengeluarkan pedang kesayangannya Strong Intense Hora Sword." AS-00 maju mendekati monster-monster itu, langsung saja Rook Snatcher dan bawahannya maju menyerang AS-00. belum sempat mereka melakukan apa-apa, AS-00 langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya yang menghantam tidak hanya Rook Snatcher, juga menghantam semua area sekitarnya. Jurus itu begitu kuat sampai menghancurkan area sekitar Rook Snatcher. Unit lain langsung terdiam melihat kehebatannya, Rook Snatcher mati dengan 1 kali serangan begitu juga bawahan-bawahannya. "Jurus apa itu, aku belum pernah melihat jurus yang begitu kuat." Tanya salah satu mereka. TR-37 berkata dengan suara bergetar "Onslaught, jurus Master Warrior, sejauh ini hanya Tuan AS-00 yang menguasainya." Ketika AS-00 berbalik membelakangi bangkai Rook Snatcher dengan jubahnya berkibar dan menyimpan pedangnya, TR-37 melanjutkan "Tidak heran jika dia dijuluki The Genocider." Setelah mendekat, TR-37 bertanya "Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan tubuh ini?" AS-00 memandang ke tubuh itu lalu berkata "Sebisa mungkin bawa pulang tubuh-tubuh ini. Yang sudah tidak bisa tinggalkan saja." "SIAP!" jawab mereka sambil memberi hormat.

Merekapun berusaha mengangkat tubuh-tubuh dan membawa pulang, TR-37 mengangkat tubuh terkakhir dan AS-00 mengawasinya sebentar, dia berbalik dan sebelum meninggalkannya dia berkata "Aku tahu kau pasti sudah menduga kalau pelakunya adalah anak didikmu dan sekarang ini kamu pasti punya beban pikiran. Tapi aku peringatkan apapun yang kamu lakukan jangan sampai mengikuti dia kalau tidak ingin mati. Mengerti?" TR-37 yang mendengarkan sambil berdiri berkata "Aku mengerti…. Pelatih…." Kemudian mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. TR-37 membalikkan badannya ke timur dan berkata dalam hati 'RX-75….'

Raxion bergerak ke tenggara, menurut peta miliknya jika ingin ke ujung timur dia harus ke tenggara dari Sheba Rowland dan melewati Bud Plateau barulah bisa tiba di Amanus Peninsula. Black Box milik ketiga unit Accretia sebelumnya sudah dikuburkan. Dia menyusuri hutan sudah cukup lama, meski begitu sepertinya belum kelihatan ujung hutan tersebut. Tidak jauh darinya muncul 2 bayangan, bayangan-bayangan tersebut mengawasi Raxion. Salah satu bayangan berbisik ke bayangan lain "Dengar yah, begitu kuberi aba-aba kamu langsung menyerang dia, setelah itu kubantu dari belakang." Bayangan yang dibisiki mengangguk. Sebenarnya Raxion bukannya tidak tahu kalau ada yang mengintai, tapi dia berusaha diam dahulu. Meski begitu tangannya sudah mengenggam Spadonanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras "SEKARANG!" Satu bayangan melesat kearah Raxion, langsung saja Raxion mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menahan serangan tersebut. Melihat sosok yang menyerangnya, Raxion terkejut dalam hati berkata 'Animus Paimon?' Tiba-tiba datang pedang es raksasa sampingnya, Raxion langsung melempar Paimon dan melompat menghindar serangan Force itu. Sepertinya penyerangnya terkejut, tapi Raxion tidak memberi kesempatan dan langsung saja dia mendekat "HAH!" dihancurkan pohon-pohon yang menghalanginya dengan jurus Hysteria, bayangan itu terjatuh kebelakang. Ketika Raxion bermaksud mengeluarkan jurus Death Hack-nya, bayangan itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil teriak sedikit "Whoa stop…stop…stop…!"

Untungnya pedang Raxion tertahan oleh pedang Paimon, sehingga jurusnya tidak keluar. Raxion menarik kembali pedangnya, tapi tidak disimpan untuk berjaga-jaga. Bayangan itu berdiri dan berkata "Rupanya orang, maaf aku salah menyerang." Dia kemudian memberi perintah ke Paimon "Pateus ayo mundur" Paimon-pun mundur ke sampingnya. Setelah dia berdiri Raxion bisa melihat rupanya yang menyerang dia adalah pria Cora, berambut putih agak acak-acakan, bermata putih keabu-abuan dan tampangya seperti orang santai. Ketika Cora itu maju Raxion bertanya "Kenapa kamu menyerangku?" Sambil minta maaf Cora itu berkata "Maafkan aku, ketika melihatmu yang memakai kerudung aku kira monster tipe baru, jadi aku ingin menelitimu."

'Memang mantel pemberian Anna terbuat dari kulit monster, jadi tidak heran dia bisa salah kira' Raxion menyimpan pedangnya dan membuka kerudung kepalanya. Dia berkata pada Cora itu "Aku juga minta maaf, hampir saja aku membunuhmu." Cora itu sedikit tertawa berkata "Tidak apa-apa, dalam hidup kita memang cukup sering melakukan kesalahan. Tapi sedikit lagi mungkin aku akan ke samping Decem. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kamu Accretia" Lalu dia mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Vinze Spiritual Grazier dan dia Pateus." Raxion juga mengulurkan tangan dan berkata "Aku Raxion Warrior Punisher." Raxion melihat kearah Paimon dan bertanya "Kenapa kamu memanggil Paimon dengan nama Pateus?" "Karena bagiku dia adalah teman, dan tidak mungkin kan kita memanggil teman dengan julukan?" jelas Vinze. "Jadi kamu juga menamai Animus-mu yang lain?" "Tentu saja." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan Animusnya yang lain.

"Kenalkan Innana – Ilia, Isis – Imina, Hecate – Heidi." Dikenalkan semua Animusnya satu-persatu. Raxion hanya sedikit terdiam, lalu berkata "Baru kali ini aku melihat ada Cora yang begitu rajin menamai setiap Animusnya." Vinze tertawa terbahak-bahak berkata "Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Animus lainpun hanya bisa terdiam, dalam hatinya Raxion berpikir 'Jika bisa ngomong entah apa yang akan dikatakan Animusnya.' Setelah Vinze menyimpan Animus miliknya, Raxion kembali bertanya "Apa yang kamu lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Vinze menjawab dengan sedikit menunduk "Sebenarnya aku sedang menuju ke timur, tapi…." "Tapi….?" "Aku kehilangan petaku, hahahaha…." Raxion hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng, lalu dia menawarkan "Kebetulan arah kita sama, bagaimana kalau kamu juga ikut?" Vinze menggenggam tangannya dengan semangat sambil sedikit menangis "Terima kasih banyak….." 'Sepertinya aku bertemu dengan orang menarik…' pikir Raxion dalam hati.

Mereka bersama-sama menyusuri hutan dengan hening, lalu Vinze bertanya "Kenapa kamu yang Accretia berjalan sendiri?" Raxion berhenti sebentar lalu bermaksud menjelaskan "Sebenarnya…" belum sempat dia berkata apa-apa terdengar teriakan keras dari samping mereka "KYA!" Mereka menoleh, rupanya nampak gadis Bellato dikejar segerombolan monster Hobo Blade. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh, karena tidak sempat berdiri dia hanya bisa mundur pelan sambil terduduk. Vinze mengeluarkan Sickle Staff-nya, tapi Raxion menghalangnya sambil berkata "Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencoba Launcher baruku, bisakan kamu memerintahkan Paimonmu untuk menahan Hobo-Hobo itu selama aku mencoba me 'Lock On' target?" "Aku mengerti" ujar Vinze, lalu dia bergumam "Aku memanggilmu wahai engkau yang menjadi pedang dan perisaiku. KELUARLAH ANIMUS PAIMON!" Paimon keluar dan Vinze langsung memerintahkannya "Pateus, sebisa mungkin tahan Hobo-Hobo dari gadis Bellato itu." Paimon mengangguk lalu terbang kearah Hobo-Hobo tersebut. Salah satu Hobo Blade mengangkat pedangnya dan bermaksud menebas gadis itu, tapi langsung ditahan Paimon.

Raxion mengeluarkan Launchernya dari dan memantapkan pijakannya. Dia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada Hobo-hobo itu, yang untungnya semuanya berada di 1 garis tembakan. Setelah yakin targetnya dia menarik pelatuknya, tapi dia terkejut karena tembakannya tidak keluar "Apa yang…?!" Belum dia selesaikan kalimatnya, ujung Launcher itu terkumpul energi dan semakin besar. Karena sedikit kaget Raxion melepaskan jarinya dan langsung saja energi itu meledak dan menyembur ke depan, namun semburan energi itu seperti kerucut. Raxion tidak dapat menahan dorongan energi itu dan membuat dia terdorong mundur sedikit. Vinze yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak ke Paimon "PATEUS, LINDUNGI GADIS ITU CEPAT!" Paimon langsung meninggalkan Hobo tadi dan langsung mendekap gadis itu.

Hobo-Hobo itu melihat ke samping, namun belum sempat mereka berbuat apa-apa ledakan itu sudah mengenai mereka dan menimbulkan asap. Baik Vinze maupun Raxion tidak bisa melihat untuk sementara karen asap yang tebal itu. Setelah asap itu menipis barulah mereka terkejut. Hobo-Hobo itu lenyap, hanya meninggalkan jejak seperti bayangan mereka, dan pohon-pohon sekitar juga banyak yang hancur. Raxion sedikit terpana, dia melihat kearah meteran digital Launcher. Meteran itu menunjuk sisa energinya adalah 64% dan kemudian mulai melakukan pengisian. 'Tembakan sekuat itu hanya memakan 36% tenaga, apa jadinya jika 100% tenaganya terpakai. Salah sedikit saja tanpa Siege Kit aku akan terlempar' Pikirnya dalam hati. Vinze bersiul ringan "Rupanya tembakan Charge Launcher Accretia memang dashyat yah." Raxion memandang Launcher itu, lalu menyimpannya sambil berkata "Harusnya tidak, Launcher ini sudah dimodifikasi."

Vinze baru teringat gadis tadi dan Paimon, jadi mereka bergegas ketempat Paimon. Dia menemukan Paimon tidak terluka dan sedikit lega, lalu dia bertanya "Gadis itu?" Paimon berbalik dan menunjuk ke gadis Bellato yang pingsan. Raxion melihat ke gadis itu, rambutnya berwarna pink diikat bulat di kiri kanan dan wajahnya imut. Vinze sedikit lega, lalu dia berbalik bertanya ke Raxion "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Raxion melihat langit berkata "Sudah mulai senja, terlalu berbahaya untuk kita bergerak malam." Dikeluarkan petanya dan dipelajarinya sebentar, lalu dia melanjutkan "Tak jauh didepan kita ada sungai dan tanah lapang, kita berkemah saja disana." Raxion menatap ke gadis itu dan berkata lagi "Untuk sementara ini kita bawa dia juga, sampai dia bangun barulah kita putuskan apa yang harus kita lakukan." Vinze mengangguk setuju, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sampai di tanah lapang yang dimaksud, Raxion meletakkan gadis Bellato itu dan membuka mantelnya untuk menyelimuti dia. Vinze mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering dan dikumpulkan ranting tersebut di jadi 1. Raxion mengambil batu-batu kecil dan diletakkannya mengelilingi ranting tersebut. "Kalau mau nyalakan, biar kupakai Force api." Ujar Vinze semangat sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya lagi. Raxion melarangnya, dikeluarkan 2 batu kecil dari tas pinggangnya. Vinze sedikit bingung bertanya "Apa itu?" "Batu api, jika digesekkan akan keluar bunga api." Raxion menjelaskan sambil menggesek batu itu, tak lama api kecil muncul dan ditambahkan ranting kering lagi sampai apinya jadi besar.

Vinze bersiul kagum sedikit, lalu dari kantongnya dikeluarkan daging. Dia mencari ranting untuk menancapkan dan membakarnya. Selang beberapa lama, gadis itu mulai terbangun, sepertinya dia terbangun karena aroma daging itu. Gadis itu mengucek-ngucek matanya, yang berwarna biru langit, dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Vinze dan Raxion. Raxion menenangkannya sambil berkata "Tenanglah, kami melihat kamu dikejar-kejar gerombolan Hobo tadi, jadi kami menolongmu. Kamu pingsan tadi, jadi terpaksa kami bawa juga. Tidak mungkin kami meninggalkan seorang gadis di hutan sendirian." Vinze menawarkan daging tadi sambil tersenyum "Kamu pasti lapar, ini makanlah." Gadis itu mengambilnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Miriam, Ranger Infiltrator, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Setelah menghabiskan makanan. Raxion bertanya padanya "Kenapa kamu seorang diri ditempat seperti ini?" Miriam dengan muka sedikit merah menjelaskan "Sebenarnya saya hanya bermaksud berjalan keluar sedikit dari wilayah Perserikatan, tapi saya tersesat, dan suka tidak tahu arah. Jadinya aku berjalan sampai kesini." Raxion sedikit terdiam, lalu melanjutkan "Tapi, inikan sudah jauh sekali dari wilayah Koloni Perserikatan." Lagi-lagi muka Miriam memerah melanjutkan "Memang begitu, karena tidak punya peta saya hanya berusaha mengikuti arah matahari terbenam, tapi begitu masuk hutan saya jadi tidak tahu arah lagi dan rupanya terus ke timur." Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam karena sedikit terkejut. Lalu Raxion melihat kearah Vinze dan bertanya lagi "Kalau kamu?" Vinze menyandarkan punggungnya, lalu bercerita "Aku bermaksud ke benua timur, karena kudengar sebuah cerita orang tuaku ketika kecil." Miriam bertanya "Apakah orang tua-mu masih hidup?"

Vinze menggeleng kepalanya "Orang tuaku keduanya adalah Grazier, mereka cukup terkenal. Tapi mereka meninggal ketika berusaha menahan monster ganas yang menyerang Pos di Koloni Alliansi, waktu itu aku masih kecil. Kemudian aku diasuh kakekku yang seorang ilmuwan, makanya aku suka meneliti monster baru dan mempelajari bahasa lain." Barulah Miriam kaget dan sadar "Jadi karena itukah kamu bisa mengerti bahasa Bellato?" sedikit bangga Vinze berkata "Begitulah. Tapi kalau Raxion aku tidak tahu." "Aku hanya dipasangi Talk Jade, jadi aku mengerti bahasa kalian." Raxion menjelaskan, lalu dia bertanya "Kalau begitu, Animus-Animus itu adalah punya orang tuamu?" "Ya, kakek memberikannya ketika aku sudah menjadi Grazier. Merekalah temanku yang terbaik." Hening sebentar lalu Raxion kembali bertanya "Sebenarnya cerita apa yang kamu dengar ketika kecil?" Vinze berpikir sedikit, lalu dia menceritakan "Orang tuaku sering menceritakan, meski kita bertiga selalu berperang, tetapi katanya disuatu daerah di benua timur, baik Accretia, Bellato maupun Cora hidup berdampingan." Mendengar itu Raxion mendongak, dalam hatinya berkata 'Utopia…'

Miriam dengan mata yang berbinar-binar berkata "Akan sangat bagus kalau memang ada tempat seperti itu." Vinze ketawa kecil lalu melanjutkan "Sebenarnya tempat itu ada." Raxion dan Miriam kaget, melihat reaksi mereka berdua dia menjelaskan "Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, aku melihat sebuah buku di tempat kerja kakek. Buku itu tidak ada judul dan sampulnya kucel. Setelah kulihat rupanya itu buku harian, didalamnya terdapat nama ayahku. Dibuku itu ayah bercerita kalau sebelumnya dia termasuk salah satu anggota inspeksi Novus dan dari sanalah juga dia bertemu ibuku, mereka dikirim ke benua timur untuk menyelidiki daerah tersebut. Selama berkeliling berhari-hari banyak teman mereka yang gugur karena monster-monster yang jauh lebih kuat dari pada sini."

Vinze menghembuskan nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan "Suatu hari mereka pingsan karena kecapekan, mereka mengira sudah mati. Selama itu samar-samar mereka melihat suatu pemandangan ganjil, ketiga bangsa yang harusnya bermusuhan, hidup berdampingan dan saling membantu. Awalnya mereka mengira mereka sudah di berada di tempat Decem, tapi ketika membuka mata barulah sadar kalau mereka masih hidup. Luka mereka dibalut dan mereka pun merasa lebih sehat. Meski begitu pemandangan yang mereka lihat ketika pingsan itu sama sekali tidak ada. Beberapa hari kemudian bantuan datang dan mereka pulang dengan selamat. Kemudian merekapun menikah."

"Ketika aku sedang melihat-lihat lagi buku harian itu, kakek memergokiku. Dia memarahiku dan mengancam apapun yang terjadi aku tidak boleh menuju ke benua timur." Lanjutnya sambil mengenang "Tentu saja aku menentangnya, malamnya aku diam-diam keluar setelah meniggalkan sepucuk surat pada kakek. Saat ini dia pasti lagi marah-marah sambil membaca surat itu" Miriam yang mendengarkan mulai bertanya "Apakah kamu tidak sedih meninggalkan kakekmu?" Vinze menjawab "Memang, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri tempat yang diceritakan orang tuaku."

Hening sebentar, lalu Vinze bertanya pada Raxion "Kalau kamu?" Raxion diam sebentar, lalu dia menceritakan semuanya. Awal peperangan di Ether, wanita Cora yang dibebaskan, pertemuannya dengan Bellato Nomaden, serta alasan dia mulai melakukan perjalanan. Setelah selesai Vinze menundukkan kepala berkata "Terima Kasih sudah membebaskan wanita itu…" Raxion terheran bertanya "Untuk apa kamu berterima kasih? Apakah dia kenalanmu?" Vinze menjelaskan "Dia memang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, tapi kami adalah sebangsa Cora, jadi kami adalah saudara." Miriam mendekati Raxion dan mendekap tangannya berkata "Terima kasih juga sudah membela Bellato nomaden itu. Saya yakin saya tidak salah menilai kamu meski kamu adalah Accretia." Raxion hanya menundukkan kepala "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada pasangan Bellato di Ether itu." Miriam menggeleng-geleng menjawab "Tidak, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah takdir. Karena mereka jugalah akhirnya kamu bisa kesini."

Vinze berdiri dengan semangat berkata "Yosh, kalau gitu kita sama-sama ke benua timur. Setuju?" Miriam nampak antusias berteriak kecil "Yay." Raxion hanya diam saja, dia melihat langit lalu berkata "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian tidur. Biar aku yang berjaga saja." Vinze dan Miriam menganggu setuju. Mereka mengeluarkan kain dari tas mereka dan memakainya sebagai selimut. Subuhnya mereka belum bangun tapi Raxion sudah menghilang. Dia meninggalkan surat dan salinan peta untuk mereka. Suratnya berisi 'Aku akan jalan sendirian, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lagi. Maaf.'

Raxion berjalan sudah cukup jauh dari perkemahan tadi. Dilihatnya lagi peta miliknya, dan dia sadar kalau tidak jauh lagi sudah keluar dari hutan ini. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan berkata "Kuharap kalian berdua tetap selamat." Tak lama setelah jalan, dia berhasil keluar hutan. Tapi dia terkejut melihat Vinze dan Miriam sudah menunggunya di luar hutan. "Hei, kamu terlambat. Padahal kalau kamu lihat baik-baik petamu ada jalan pintas keluar hutan lho." ujar Vinze sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Kalian…. Kenapa? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin merepotkan lagi?" Tanya Raxion. Vinze menepuk bahunya berkata "Jangan seenaknya berkata merepotkan, justru berkat petamu lah baru kita bisa keluar bukan? Lagi pula tujuan kita samakan?" "Memang betul, tapi bagaimana dengan Miriam?" Raxion memandangnya, Miriam menjawab "Saya sudah terlanjur sampai disini, jadi saya putuskan ingin ikut dengan kalian. Meski saya sedikit ceroboh dan kikuk, tapi saya yakin saya pasti bisa membantu."

"Tapi…" Raxion berusaha membantah. Vinze melanjutkan "Jika Accretia, Bellato, Cora yang ditulis ayahku saja bisa bekerja sama dan hidup damai, mengapa tidak dengan kita? Bagaimanapun juga kita sudah menjadi teman seperjalanan bukan?" Raxion terdiam sebentar, dia melihat ke Vinze lalu Miriam. Akhirnya dia menyerah berkata "Baiklah, mulai sekarang mohon bantuan kalian." Vinze tersenyum bangga menjawab "Sama-sama Raxion." Miriam juga tersenyum manis. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.


	6. Chapter 5: Temple

CHAPTER 5: TEMPLE

* * *

Tambang Crag, beberapa saat sebelum perang. Tiap-tiap bangsa sudah mulai menyiapkan diri di masing-masing Pengendali Chip, bahkan 1 jam sebelum perang. Di Pengendali Chip milik Accretia, nampak semua unit, baik Expert maupun Elite mulai berkumpul. AS-00 dan Wakil Archon lainnya juga sudah disana. Begitu semua unit untuk war sudah terkumpul, AS-00 memberikan ceramah "Dengar, pada perang sebelumnya kita hamper berhasil merebut Chip milik Cora, tapi karena Bellato kita terpaksa harus mundur untuk melindungi Chip kita. Jadi hari ini kita harus bisa merebut Chip Cora dan Bellato, MENGERTI!" Serentak semua unit menjawab dengan semangat "SIAP KAMI MENGERTI TUAN ARCHON!"

AS-00 melanjutkan "Dalam perang kali ini karena harus menyerang ke 2 tempat, aku tidak bisa memberi semua perintah. Meski merebut 2 Chip, tapi prioritas kita adalah Chip Cora. Jadi yang menyerang ke Cora dengar komando kami, sedang yang menyerang ke Bellato dengar komando unit Elite." AS-00 melihat ke semua unit, lalu dia melanjutkan "Sekarang aku akan membagi unit-unit yang akan melakukan pertahanan. Jadi yang kupanggil langsung ke tempat yang kuminta MENGERTI!" "SIAP!"

"20 Engineer pasang Guard Tower di dekat Chip!" Yang diperintah langsung bergerak ke arah Chip dan memasang Guard Tower di sekitar Chip, setelah selesai AS-00 melanjutkan "30 unit Scout pasang di perangkap di dekat Chip dan membantu menghalangi musuh masuk. 30 unit Dementer bersiap-siap di dekat Chip, tembaki mereka yang berusaha masuk kedalam. Kalau ada yang masuk serang mereka, kalau perlu ledakin diri" Scout yang dimaksud mulai memasang perangkap-perangkap di Chip dan mengeluarkan senjatanya, Dementer juga mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mulai melakukan persiapan. AS-00 melanjutkan lagi "60 unit campuran Gunner dan Striker mengelilingi Chip bentuk 2 lapis, Striker didalam dan Gunner menutupi celah-celah bebatuan. Pasang Siege Kit kalian dan jangan pernah disimpan!" Langsung saja mereka bergerak melingkari Chip dan memasang Siege Kit untuk melindungi supaya tidak ada yang masuk. "100 unit gabungan Gladius dan Mercenary hadang musuh supaya tidak maju ke Striker dan Gunner. Striker dan Gunner tembaki musuh yang ditahan mereka." 100 unit yang dimaksud maju dan melindungi Gunner dan Striker di belakangnya.

"10 Phantom Shadow bagi jadi 2 grup dan awasi Chip musuh." 10 Phantom Shadow langsung menghilang, mereka membagi jadi 2 grup dan bergerak ke Chip musuh. "Sisa unit bagi menjadi 2 grup sama rata, yang satu ikut kami ke Chip Cora, yang satu lagi ke Chip Bellato." Sisa unit itu mulai membagi diri menjadi 2 kelompok, yang menyerang ke tempat Bellaro mulai bergerak ke kiri. Setelah selesai, AS-00 memandang Chip sebentar lalu memberi perintah lagi. "Unit Pertahanan jangan pernah bergerak dari pos masing-masing, jika sudah terdesak hubungi Wakil Archon dan biar mereka yang mengkoordinir." Kemudian  
AS-00 mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi berteriak "SEMOGA KEKUATAN KERAJAAN MENYERTAI KALIAN DAN KALIAN TIDAK MEMALUKAN NAMA YANG MULIA! UNTUK KERAJAAN!" Semua unit juga mengangkat senjatanya berseru "UNTUK KERAJAAN! HHHHOOOOO!"

Kemudian tiap-tiap Pengendali Chip mulai aktif pertanda perang sudah dimulai. Unit yang diperintah ke Chip Bellato mulai bergerak, sedangkan Archon dan Wakil Archon beserta unit lain mulai bergerak menuju ke Chip Cora. Belum setengah perjalanan nampak pasukan Cora bermunculan. Deretan Animus-Animus mulai nampak, dan mereka juga maju menyerang Accretia. Melihat Animus-Animus keluar, langsung saja Mercenary dan Assaulter menahan Animus-Animus itu, Striker dan Gunner menembakinya. Punisher juga mulai menyerang Grazier dan Summoner yang dibelakang Animus. Meski bergerak bersamaan Archon dan Wakil Archon maju paling depan dan mulai menghajar Cora-Cora yang maju menantang mereka. AS-00 dikepung oleh kumpulan Templar Knight, Guardian, dan Black Knight. Salah satunya berkata "AS-00 kau harus membayar atas perbuatanmu dulu. Wakil Archon kami kau lukai sampai koma dan hingga sekarang belum sadar."

AS-00 mengangkat bahu dan berkata "Itukan karena salahnya yang menyerangku dari belakang. Masih untung aku tidak membunuhnya. Ah salah ya, yang benar aku tidak sempat membunuhnya." Cora-Cora yang mengepungnya nampak marah, bahkan mulai menyerang dengan penuh emosi. AS-00 tenang-tenang saja, dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, hanya saja bukan 1 bilah Strong Intense Hora Sword, melainkan 2 bilah. Melihat itu mereka terkejut, tapi tidak sempat mempertahankan diri. AS-00 mengeluarkan jurus Tornadonya yang langsung menebas mereka semua, tapi karena jaraknya terlalu jauh luka mereka tidak terlalu dalam. Cora tadi menahan lukanya memandangi AS-00 berkata "Tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa membawa 2 bilah pedang seperti itu?"

Tampaknya AS-00 tidak memberi ampun, dia bermaksud mengeluarkan jurus lainnya. Tiba-tiba dari depan muncul 6 orang Warlock, mereka mengeluarkan serangan bola angin, karena menyerang bersamaan bola angin itu jadi besar. Bola angin itu tampak mengenai AS-00 dan mengeluarkan asap, melihat itu salah satunya berseru "Yes, akhirnya dia bisa dilukai." Tapi begitu asap menipis, mereka terkejut karena nampak Siege Kit Accretia, rupanya OP-52 mengeluarkan Siege Kitnya dan melindungi AS-00. Dia menoleh ke AS-00 berkata "Huh sudah kubilang, kalau tidak ada aku, kau sudah mati 100 kali." Diangkatnya Siege Kit itu dan diarahkan ke Warlock tadi, dia juga mengeluarkan satu Launcher lagi ditangan kirinya dan dipasang Siege Kit juga. Diantara Wakil Archon, OP-52 memang terkenal dengan julukan The Mad Striker yang mampu mengangkat Siege Kit yang berat dan memakai 2 Launcher sekaligus. Ditembaknya gerombolan Warlock itu dengan jurus Doom Blast dan Dread Fire, membuat gerombolan Warlock itu kena serangan telak.

OP-52 sambil menyimpan Siege Kitnya memaki "Huh gerombolan sampah!" Tiba-tiba disekelilingnya bermunculan Assasin yang bermaksud melakukan Sneak Attack. Belum mulai menyerang mereka sudah tumbang, rupanya LK-67 dan QG-92 menyerang mereka semua. QG-92 meletakkan pedang di bahunya dengan santai berkata "Seperti biasa kamu suka lengah OP-52." OP-52 menatapnya berkata dengan nada ancaman "Huh aku tidak perlu nasihat dari anak kecil seperti kamu." LK-67 paling ahli bergerak diam-diam dan membunuh musuhnya tanpa suara sehingga dijuluki The Silent Assasin, sedangkan QG-92 terkenal dengan kombinasi jurusnya yang hampir tidak ada celah sehingga dijuluki The Unbreakable.

Tiba-tiba tanah di Tambang Crag bergetar, QG-92 berusaha menyeimbangkan diri berteriak "Apa ini, apa mungkin gerombolan MAU?" AS-00 mendapat komunikasi dari salah satu unit, dia mendengarnya. Unit itu berkata dengan gelisah "Tuan Archon, Pengendali Chip kita…. Jadi aneh." Wakil Archon lain, yang juga bisa mendengar percakapan itu, tersentak kaget. Mereka melihat kearah Pengendali Chip. Meski posisi mereka cukup jauh, mereka masih bisa melihat Pengendali Chip dari posisi mereka. Pengendali Chip mereka bergoyang dengan hebat, lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Meski begitu Chipnya masih melayang-layang. Tiba-tiba ada komunikasi lagi, AS-00 kembali mendengar "Disini Phantom Shadow yang mengintai Chip Bellato, Pengendali Chip mereka tiba-tiba hancur dan Chipnya melayang-layang." Belum habis kekagetan mereka, komunikasi terhubung lagi, terdengar suara "Disini Phantom Shadow pengintai Chip Cora. Pengendalinya tiba-tiba hancur, meski begitu Chipnya selamat dan hanya melayang-layang diatas puing-puing."

Terdengar suara raungan keras dari arah tambang tengah, serentak semua berhenti bertempur dan menutup telinga mereka. Raungan itu berhenti, belum selesai AS-00 memahami arti raungan itu, salah satu unit yang berada di dalam tambang tengah menghubungi AS-00 melaporkan "Tuan Archon, ada kejadian aneh. Holy Stone Keeper yang seharusnya tidur tiba-tiba bangun dan meraung sangat keras. Lalu… WAAAAA!" Komunikasinya terputus, AS-00 hanya bisa menduga unit tadi sudah mati dibunuh Holy Stone Keeper. Sekali lagi terdengar suara raungan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, tiba-tiba ketiga Chip bersinar dan terbang ke tambang tengah. Ketiga Chip itu hanya berputar-putar di atas tambang tengah. Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian aneh itu. QG-92 berbalik bertanya pada AS-00 "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Tuan Archon?" AS-00 memasang komunikasi global, lalu berseru "Kepada semua unit, hentikan pertempuran. Mundur ke markas sekarang juga!" Semua unit langsung berlari menuju ke portal milik Kerajaan, ada juga yang menggunakan gulungan teleport ke markas. AS-00 berkata pada Wakil Archon lain "Kita mundur dulu, sekarang ini tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Lebih baik kita melapor ke Race Manager." Mereka lalu bergerak mundur, nampaknya Cora dan Bellato juga memilih keputusan yang sama. Sebelum memasuki portal, sekali lagi AS-00 melihat kearah 3 Chip itu. Ketiga Chip itu masih berputar-putar di atas tambang tengah.

Raxion cs sudah tiba Bud Plateau dan berjalan ke Amanus Peninsula. Selama perjalanan, mereka saling berbagi cerita dan pengalaman. Miriam merupakan anak dari pasangan berprofesi Armor Driver, sebenarnya orang tuanya ingin dia juga menjadi Armor Driver tapi Miriam ingin mencoba menjadi Ranger. Raxion bertanya "Apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir dengan kamu yang sudah menghilang selama seminggu?" Miriam hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum "Mereka sudah biasa kok, saya sudah diijinkan untuk mandiri sejak menjadi Expert. Jadi sudah hal yang biasa saya tidak pulang ke rumah untuk beberapa lama. Pernah karena tersesat, saya meninggalkan rumah sampai 4 bulan."

Dalam perjalanan, mereka sudah banyak bertemu monster-monster. Tapi kerja sama mereka sangat hebat dan rapi. Biasanya Vinze melakukan support dari belakang dengan Force, Raxion dan Animus maju menyerang monster, dan Miriam memasang jebakan atau menyerang dari belakang, meski terkadang agak ceroboh sampai serangannya hampir mengenai mereka. Malamnya mereka berkemah dan saling bercerita mengakrabkan diri, lama-lama Raxion bisa merasakan kedekatan dengan mereka 'Mungkin inilah yang disebut persahabatan sejati, seperti kata Horad.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Ketika melanjutkan perjalanan, Raxion yang sambil jalan memeriksa peta tiba-tiba dikagetkan teriakan Vinze. Rupanya didepan mereka ada sebuah kuil tua. Miriam melihat kagum kuil itu, sedangkan Vinze bersiul dengan nyaring. Raxion mengamati kuil itu, lalu memeriksa peta sekali lagi, dia berkata pada mereka berdua "Aneh, menurut peta sama sekali tidak ada kuil dimanapun. Kenapa begitu yah?" Vinze menoleh ikut melihat peta itu, lalu menjawab "Mungkin lupa dimasukkin." Miriam nampak antusias, lalu mendesak mereka berdua dengan mata berbinar-binar "Kita masuk yuk, kuil tua itu kayaknya menarik. Siapa tahu ada harta karun atau Force kuno." Sekali lagi Raxion melihat kuil tua itu, dia memandang samping kuil. Nampaknya kuil itu sangatlah luas, bahkan susah untuk melihat ujungnya, juga sangat tinggi.

Setelah menimbang sebentar Raxion mengangguk sambil menutup petanya "Baiklah, kita masuk saja. Biasanya kuil seperti itu ada pintu tembusnya, mungkin kita bisa menghemat waktu kita." Mereka masuk ke dalam kuil itu, kuil tua itu tampaknya rapuh, tapi jika diamati seksama fondasinya masih berdiri kuat. Hal ini membuat mereka sedikit lega karena mengira kuil ini mungkin akan runtuh suatu saat. Ketika masuk kedalamnya mereka mengira akan muncul di aula yang luas mengingat tinggi kuil itu ketika dilihat dari luar, tetapi rupanya tidak. Masuk ke dalamnya mereka langsung melihat patung, tapi patung itu sudah agak hancur dan hanya tersisa setengah badannya. Di samping patung itu nampak patung lain yang berbentuk seperti monster, hanya saja bentuknya berbeda dengan monser yang pernah mereka lihat selama ini.

Miriam mendekat dan mengamatinya sebentar, lalu berkata "Sepertinya patung monster ini sedikit aneh ya, matanya merah sekali. Lagipula tangannya banyak dan tanduknya tumbuh dimana-mana." Vinze berjalan ke pintu dibelakang patung itu, sedangkan Raxion juga mendekati patung itu. Setelah mengamati dengan seksama, dia kemudian sadar kalau dibawah kaki kedua patung itu nampak figur-figur kecil seperti orang dan monster. figure-figur yang di bawah kaki monster itu nampak diinjak olehnya, sedangkan yang berada disamping patung yang satu lagi sepertinya menyembah patung itu. "Hei, coba kalian kesini." Vinze berteriak pada mereka. Miriam dan Raxion berjalan menuju ke asal suara. Vinze menunjuk ke tembok sambil berkata "Coba kalian lihat, sepertinya gambar-gambar ini menceritakan sesuatu yah?"

Raxion yang melihat gambar itu berusaha mencoba memahaminya. Gambar itu sudah agak rusak karena tembok yang retak serta cat yang luntur. Dari gambar itu dia bisa melihat sebuah planet, lalu planet sepertinya didiami oleh sekumpulan makhluk. Makhluk-makhluk itu sepertinya memuja 3 potong batu yang melayang. Di gambar selanjutnya 3 potong batu itu nampak bersinar dan makhluk-makhluk itu ketakutan. Gambar berikutnya nampak gambaran monster, Miriam yang melihat gambar itu berseru "Hei, bukankah itu gambar dari patung monster di depan tadi?" Raxion dan Vinze mengamati dengan seksama gambar itu, memang gambar monster itu persis seperti patung monster yang ada di depan tadi. Raxion bergerak ke samping melihat gambar berikutnya, dilihatnya monster itu mengenggam 3 potong batu yang bersinar itu. Didepan monster itu nampak seorang pria raksasa yang bertangan 4 memegang 3 macam senjata pedang, tongkat, dan busur panah.

Mereka melihat kalau gambar itu berhenti, mengira kalau sudah habis. Tapi ketika berbalik rupanya gambar itu disambung ke tembok belakang mereka. Nampak monster dan pria besar itu bertarung sampai menghancurkan permukaan planet bahkan makhluk-makhluknya. Gambar berikutnya menampakkan monster itu terkapar dan 3 potong batu itu melayang didepan pria raksasa itu. Kemudian monster itu tampak diikat dan dikurung di bawah tanah, diatasnya nampak banyak batu-batu seperti kristal. Gambar terakhir menampakkan 3 potong batu itu dipisah dan diletakkan di 3 tempat berbeda.

Vinze melihat gambar itu dari awal dan berusaha mencernanya, lalu dia bergumam "Sepertinya gambar ini bercerita kalau ada monster yang berusaha mengambil 3 potong batu yang bersinar. Tapi dihentikan oleh pria raksasa yang akhirnya mengalahkan dan menyegelnya." Raxion mengangguk setuju, dia kembali melihat gambar-gambar itu dengan seksama. Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau gambar 3 potong batu itu pernah dia lihat dimana. Miriam menyusuri gambar sampai keujung pintu, dia melihat ada ukiran aneh. Dia berseru pada mereka "Vinze, Raxion coba kalian ukiran ini."

Vinze yang duluan berjalan kearah Miriam sambil bertanya "Apa yang kamu temukan Miriam?" Miriam menunjuk ke ukiran yang ada didekat pintu. Vinze melihat ukiran itu lalu sadar "Mungkin ini tulisan kuno suatu bangsa, biar kulihat dulu." Dia lalu mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya lalu dibolak-balik. Raxion tiba-tiba sadar kalau dia memang pernah lihat batu itu 'Apa mungkin? Tapi masa sudah selama ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia lalu berjalan bergabung dengan Miriam dan Vinze. Setelah melihat ukiran itu sebentar, Raxion bertanya "Bagaimana? Apa kamu menemukan sesuatu?" Vinze menutup bukunya menghela nafas "Tidak ada, bahkan dibuku panduan bahasa kuno inipun tidak ada bahasa seperti ini. Sepertinya bahasa ini sudah sangat tua."

Mereka kemudian masuk lagi lebih dalam, didalamnya nampak ada tangga naik dan turun. Selain itu diantara tangga nampak pintu yang bersinar, Raxion melihat pintu itu berkata "Sepertinya pintu itu menuju keluar belakang kuil ini ya." Vinze melihat tangga yang menuju keatas, lalu berkata "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita keatas lihat-lihat dulu? Siapa tahu ada sesuatu disana?" Raxion dan Miriam mengangguk setuju. Mereka mendaki tangga itu keatas, mendapati rupanya hanya naik 1 lantai dan tidak ada tangga lain lagi. Ruangan di lantai itu sangat luas, tapi sangat kosong. Begitu yang mereka kira awalnya, sampai Vinze mengeluarkan Sickle Staffnya dan mengeluarkan api kecil untuk penerangan. Miriam yang melihat kebawah berteriak "KYA!" lalu mendekap ke Raxion. Baik Raxion maupun Vinze bisa melihat alasannya, dibawah kaki mereka banyak tulang-tualng. Hanya saja tulang-tulang itu tidak jelas punya siapa, selain sudah menguning dan berdebu ukuran tulangnya juga berbeda-beda.

Vinze mendekat ke 1 tulang yang bersandar di tembok, dia melihat struktur tulang itu seperti manusia, hanya saja rongga matanya ada 1 bukan 2, selain itu sepertinya punya tanduk di kepalanya. Dia lalu ingat makhluk yang digambar itu dan sepertinya cocok dengan bentuk tulang ini. Ketika Raxion mendekat dia berkata "Coba lihat, bukankah mirip dengan makhluk yang digambar?" Raxion mengamatinya dengan seksama menjawab "Kamu benar." Sembari berdiri Vinze bertanya "Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?" Miriam melihat sekeliling, lalu sambil menunjuk ke ujung ruangan berseru "Hei lihat itu, sepertinya ada batu aneh disana."

Vinze mengarahkan tongkatnya keujung ruangan, rupanya bukan batu melainkan pisau yang bertatahkan batu, hanya saja pisau itu bentuknya seperti kunci. Raxion mendekati pisau itu lalu diangkatnya untuk diteliti. Memang pisau itu berbentuk kunci, hanya saja ukirannya tidak simetris seperti kunci biasa. Vinze ikut melihat kunci itu, lalu berkata "Mungkin ada baiknya kita membawanya dengan kita, masih ada ruang bawah tanah. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu dengan kunci itu." Raxion mengangguk lalu menyimpan kunci itu ke tasnya.

Mereka menuruni tangga kembali ke lantai sebelumnya. Lalu berjalan turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Ruang bawah tanah juga gelap sehingga Vinze tetap membiarkan Force apinya menyala diujung tongkatnya. Ruang bawah tanah itu nampak bersih dan sempit, hanya saja nampak banyak ukiran-ukiran yang sama seperti mereka lihat di ruangan bergambar. Mereka mencoba meneliti di sekelilingnya, tapi tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil sampai Miriam tersandung sesuatu. Rupanya ada tanaman merambat di bawah kakinya. Dia mencoba menarik putus tanaman itu, lalu muncul lubang aneh dibalik tanaman itu. Miriam memanggil mereka dan menunjuk ke lubang itu, Vinze menepuk kepalanya berkata "Good Job Miriam." Miriam tersenyum bangga. Raxion menunduk melihat lubang itu, lubang itu berbentuk tanda + (plus), selain itu tidak ada yang istimewa. Vinze mengamati lubang itu sebentar, lalu bertanya "Raxion coba keluarkan kunci tadi." Raxion merogoh tasnya mengeluarkan kunci itu. Tapi dilihat bagaimanapun kunci itu tipis, tidak mungkin dimasukkan ke lubang itu.

Miriam melihat dengan bingung bertanya "Jangan-jangan kuncinya ada 2 ya?" Raxion sekali lagi melihat kunci itu, dia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil, garis tengah kunci itu seolah-olah ingin membelah kunci itu jadi 2. Sedangkan dipangkal kunci yang bulat itu itu, nampak seperti 2 lingkaran. 'Jangan-jangan…' Raxion mencoba memutar salah satu lingkaran itu, Vinze berkata "Hati-hati, kunci itu sudah agak tua. Jangan sampai patah." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klik ringan. Kunci yang tadinya hanya tipis berbentuk 2 dimensi, mulai memutar menyamping. Pangkal kunci bulat yang bagian dalam mulai menyilang. Miriam terkejut berseru "Jika dilihat dari ujung, bentuknya pas dengan lubang ini."

Dengan hati-hati Raxion memasukkan kunci itu kelubang, awalnya tidak pas membuat mereka harus mencoba-coba dulu posisi yang tepat. Setelah dirasa pas, Raxion memutar kunci itu. Setelah satu putaran, terdengar suara seperti roda gigi bekerja, kunci itu juga berputar-putar terus. Dinding di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba terbuka. Mereka serentak melihat dinding terbuka lebar. Setelah suara roda gigi itu berhenti, mereka berdiri mendekati ruangan itu. Nampak ruangan itu kosong, begitu yang mereka kira sampai akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah peti tua. Peti itu tidak ada kuncinya, dan berwarna kuning. Vinze berhati-hati membuka peti itu, Miriam yang disampingnya menanti dengan berdebar-debar untuk melihat isi peti itu. Begitu terbuka banyak debu berterbangan. Mereka terbatuk-batuk menutupi hidung dan mengipas-ngipas tangan, kecuali Raxion tentu saja.

Vinze mendekatkan tongkat untuk melihat isi peti itu, Miriam dan Raxion juga menunduk untuk melihat lebih jelas. Didalam peti itu ada sebuah buku kuno, meski kucel dan kotor tapi sepertinya masih utuh dan bisa dibaca. Vinze membolak-baliknya dengan hati-hati, sedangkan Miriam mencoba meraba dasar peti itu, dan Raxion melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Sambil menutup pelan buku itu Vinze berkata "Aku tidak bisa mengerti bahasanya, tapi ada gambar-gambar didalamnya. Dari gambar itu sepertinya bercerita tentang monster yang tadi." Tangan Miriam sepertinya menyentuh sesuatu, dia mengangkatnya memperlihatkan pada mereka. Setelah mengamati sesaat Miriam berkata "Sepertinya kalung yah? Tapi batu yang di tengahnya kok hitam?" Raxion bisa melihat kalau batu yang ditengah itu bukanlah hitam, melainkan batu biasa yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan warnanya, dia menjelaskannya pada Miriam. Vinze menyarankan agar Miriam menyimpan kalung itu, mungkin ada gunanya nanti. Sedangkan dia mengeluarkan kain kecil dan membungkus buku itu dengan hati-hati lalu menyimpannya. Setelah mereka keluar ruangan, Raxion mencoba memutar kunci itu kearah sebaliknya lagi. Sekali lagi suara gigi roda terdengar dan kali ini dinding tersebut menutup. Setelah itu dia mencabut kunci itu dan melipatnya menjadi tipis lagi, lalu disimpannya.

Mereka kemudian naik kembali ke lantai sebelumnya. Sesampainya disana, mereka keluar dari kuil itu. Benar saja dugaan Raxion, pintu itu membawa mereka ke belakang kuil. Dari belakang kuil itu nampak sama dengan depannya. Vinze berkata dengan santai "Sepertinya kita menemukan sesuatu yang hebat yah, kalau pulang nanti aku mau meneliti buku tadi." Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai ke Amanus Peninsula. Mereka memandang laut sebentar, lalu Vinze bertanya "Bagaimana caranya kita menyeberang?" Miriam melihat Vinze dengan penuh harapan bertanya "Apa tidak bisa mengeluarkan Animus menerbangkan kita?" "Oi oi… mana mungkin bisa? Merekakan tidak besar?!" Raxion meliha sekeliling, lalu dia menemukan beberapa batang pohon, setelah berpikir sebentar dia berkata "Kita buat rakit. Aku pernah diajari caranya oleh Bellato Nomaden sebelumnya." Merekapun mulai bekerja, Vinze mengeluarkan tali miliknya dan Raxion mengikat batang pohon itu menjadi 1. Miriam mencari pohon yang tipis panjang, lalu dia mengikisnya sedikit dan berusaha membuatnya menjadi galah untuk mendayung.

Setelah selesai Raxion mendorong rakit itu dan menahannya, setelah semuanya naik dia mendorongnya dengan galah panjang buatan Miriam. Setelah agak jauh dia mulai mendayung rakit mereka ke seberang menuju Salk Peninsula.


	7. Chapter 6: Arcadia

CHAPTER 6: ARCADIA

* * *

Planet Accretia, letak planet itu tidak jauh dari Novus. Meski dibilang tidak jauh sebenarnya dengan pesawat angkasa tercepat pun tetap memakan waktu hampir sehari dari Accretia ke Novus. Di planet Accretia militer memegang kekuatan, jadi tidak heran kalau keadaan planet itu hampir tidak memiliki alam. Para Accretia yang tinggal disana selalu menaati perintah Kaisar. Kaisar diganti jika merasa sudah tidak mampu lagi memerintah. Bangunan di planet tersebut yang paling tinggi adalah "Istana" tempat tinggal kaisar.

Dalam Istana yang luas, nampak banyak Accretia yang hilir mudik. Beberapa melakukan penjagaan, beberapa melakukan persiapan dll. Ruang utama terletak di bagian tengah Istana tersebut, meski begitu ruang pribadi Kaisar terletak di puncak Istana. Didalam ruang pribadi Kaisar, nampak Kaisar Accretia sedang melihat ke layar-layar hologram yang mengapung. Wujud Kaisar berbeda dengan Accretia biasa, badannya nampak sedikit besar berkat jirah Kaisarnya, mahkota yang dikepalanya bukanlah terbuat dari emas melainkan hanya metal biasa, meski begitu banyak batu yang menghiasi mahkota itu. Meski memakai jirah dia juga memakai mantel Kaisar, hanya saja mantel tersebut sekarang ini digantung di pojok ruangan.

Ketika sedang memeriksa file-file yang muncul di sekian banyak layar-layar apung, tiba-tiba dari sampingnya muncul layar hitam, hanya tertulis "Sound Only" dalam bahasa Accretia. Suara tersebut menyampaikan berita "Yang Mulia, kontak dengan planet Novus sudah bisa dilakukan. Race Manager sedang menunggu panggilan anda." Kaisar menyentuh layar apung itu, seketika semua layar menutup, sambil tidak memandang layar hitam itu dia berkata "Sambungkan aku dengannya." "Siap!" balas suara itu.

Kaisar meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan 'mulut'nya dan menutup matanya, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir sebentar. Lalu dihadapannya muncul layar apung raksasa, berbeda dengan layar hitam tadi, layar ini menampilkan setengah tubuh Race Manager. Race Manager segera menyampaikan salam "Panjang Umur Yang Mulia, semoga keagungan dan kekuatan anda selalu memberkati Kerajaan dengan kemenangan." Kaisar membuka matanya, tapi sama sekali tidak mengubah posisinya berkata "Kamu juga Race Manager. Sekarang laporkan apa yang terjadi selama aku kehilangan kontak dengan Novus." "Siap" Kemudian Race Managerpun menceritakan semuanya, selama mendengarkan Kaisar hanya menutup matanya supaya bisa menyimak semua perkataannya. Setelah selesai, Kaisar berdiam sebentar lalu membalas "Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Holy Stone Keeper sekarang? Dan bagaimana keadaan Chip itu?" Race Manager menjelaskan "Aku sudah mengirim beberapa unit untuk memantau dari jarak yang aman, karena keberadaannya yang dalam di tambang tengah komunikasi jadi agak susah. Tapi laporan terakhir mengatakan Holy Stone Keeper sepertinya mengalami perubahan yang aneh. Kalau tentang Chip sampai sekarang tidak mengalami perubahan, masih terus berputar diatas tambang tengah."

Kaisar berdiri disamping kursinya dan membelakangi Race Manager, tangannya diletakkan di belakang punggungnya dan dia nampak berpikir sebentar. Race Manager tidak berani menganggunya, karena dia tahu kalau pose Kaisar itu berarti moodnya sedang tidak baik. Tiba-tiba saja lamunan Race Manager buyar ketika Kaisar kembali berbicara "Jadi hanya itu saja?" Race Manager sedikit menggeleng kepala melanjutkan "Sebenarnya masih ada 1 lagi, ini tentang Sample Epsilon." Mendengar kata itu, Kaisar tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang sedikit. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya dia berkata dengan nada memerintah "Jelaskan!" "Siap!" Sekali lagi Race Manager menjelaskan semuanya dan sekali lagi setelah selesai diikuti hening lagi, tapi kali ini pun tidak pendek heningnya. "Apa tidak diketahui kemana 'dia' pergi?" Kaisar kembali memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya pada Race Manager. "Aku menduga 'dia' mungkin ketempat 'itu', jika diperiksa, maka semuanya cocok." Race Manager menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Kaisar ,yang tetap membelakangi layar itu, mengangkat kepalanya dan melanjutkan "Kalau memang 'dia' menuju ketempat 'itu' maka 'dia' harus dikejar dan dibawa kembali. Akan kuberikan padamu koordinat tempat 'itu', kirim Archon beserta Wakil Archon dan juga 'penganggung jawabnya' untuk mengejarnya."

Race Manager sedikit gusar berusaha menjelaskan "Tapi Yang Mulia, karena kejadian Ether kita kehilangan 1 Wakil Archon. Bukankah sebaiknya kita menunggu dulu? Lagipula akan berbahaya jika koloni ini ditinggal Archonnya." Kaisar membalas dengan suara yang berat, namun terdengar seperti marah "Aku tidak peduli dengan kurangnya 1 Wakil Archon. Meski tidak memiliki Archon Accretia bukanlah 'bayi' yang tidak bisa dijaga dan juga bukan 'hewan' yang harus ada Archonnya baru bisa 'bergerak' Mengerti?!" Race Manager menjawab dengan suara bergetar "Mengerti." Kaisar mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu memberi perintah "Kamu sudah boleh pergi." Race Manager sedikit menunduk menjawab "Siap!" Lalu layar tadipun mati.

Kaisar berjalan ke balkon dan melihat keluar. Meski tinggi tapi dia masih bisa melihat aktifitas 'rakyatnya'. Lalu dia melihat kelangit dan 'menghembuskan' nafasnya dengan berat. Dalam hatinya dia berpikir 'Aku rasa aku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Nampaknya akupun tidak 'muda' lagi.' Kemudian dia berbalik dan kembali ke mejanya untuk memeriksa file-file tadi.

Raxion cs sudah melewati laut dan sampai di Salk Peninsula, merekapun sudah berjalan jauh dan tiba di Acgat Plateau. Selama berkali-kali istirahat, Vinze nampaknya masih berusaha menerjemahkan tulisan-tulisan di buku tua itu, Miriam terkadang memandang kalung itu dengan dalam. Setibanya di daerah paling tinggi di Acgat Plateau, mereka melihat ke bawah untuk mencari Utopia itu. Vinze melihat sekeliling berkata "Kalau menurut buku harian ayahku, harusnya disekitar sini. Raxion apa kamu tidak bisa melakukan Zoom?" Raxion yang dari tadi berusaha melakukan Zoom dan melakukan Bio Scan membalas "Sudah kulakukan dari tadi, mungkin bukan disekitar sini?" Tiba-tiba Miriam melihat sesuatu di arah utara, dia mengeluarkan Sniper Scopenya dari tas dan berusaha memfokus dan men-zoom-nya.

Wajahnya menjadi senang dan dia menarik-narik lengan baju Vinze dan menunjuk kea rah utara sambil memberikan Sniper Scopenya, Vinze melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Miriam dan langsung dia mengerti. Raxion juga menyadari kalau mereka menemukan sesuatu melakukan Zoom di arah yang sedang dilihat Vinze. Dapat dilihat ada asap tipis mengepul, dan nampak ada bangunan yang cukup mencolok. Sambil menyerahkan Sniper Scope kembali ke Miriam, Vinze berkata "Jika ada asap pasti ada kehidupan. Ayo kita kesana." Miriam dan Raxion mengangguk setuju, merekapun berjalan keutara.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, didepan 'gerbang' ,yang sebenarnya bukan gerbang melainkan hanya 2 batang pohon besar, sehingga tampak seperti gerbang pintu, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas bangunan itu. Bangunan itu terbuat dari metal, meski bentuknya aneh dan mencolok namun tingginya tidak seberapa. 'Lebih kurang setinggi bangunan berlantai 2' pikir Raxion. Miriam agak tidak sabaran mengajak mereka "Ayo kita masuk, mungkin saja ini Utopia yang dimaksud." Vinze memandang Raxion, lalu mereka mengangguk setuju. Tapi belum sempat mereka menginjak 'gerbang', tiba-tiba saja muncul suara "BERHENTI!" bersamaan itu juga muncul 6 bayangan menghadang mereka. 6 bayangan itu rupanya 6 orang yang terdiri dari 3 pasang Accretia, Bellato dan Cora. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang pistol ganda, tombak, pedang, busur, kapak dan tongkat, yang hanya saja bentuknya berbeda dengan senjata yang pernah dilihat Raxion selama ini. Vinze yang melihat senjata itu tiba-tiba matanya menjadi berbinar-binar, sedangkan Miriam yang keheranan bertanya "Vinze senjata apa itu? Kok bentuknya beda dengan yang punya kita?" Vinze menjawab dengan nada sedikit girang yang ditahan "Tidak salah lagi, meski selama ini aku hanya melihatnya dari buku. Itu adalah Relic Weapon." Raxion memandang Vinze bertanya "Relic Weapon?" Vinze mengangguk menjawab "Senjata kuno, meski begitu kekuatannya luar biasa. Katanya itu milik penghuni planet sebelumnya." Raxion jadi ingat, di kuil sebelumnya pria raksasa itu juga menggenggam senjata yang agak mirip dengan senjata itu.

Sambil tetap menodongkan senjata mereka, salah satu Accretia maju bertanya "Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Raxion menjawab dengan hati-hati "Kami hanya melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari suatu tempat, kami pikir inilah tempatnya." Pria Cora dan pria Bellato yang mendengar itu maju menodongkan senjatanya lebih dekat sambil berkata "Mencurigakan. Kalian pasti mata-mata gabungan yang hendak menghancurkan tempat ini." Miriam terburu-buru menjelaskan "Tidak, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dihutan benua sebelumnya." Wanita Cora yang memegang tongkat sedikit membentaknya berkata "Jangan karang alasan." Sedangkan wanita Bellato disampingnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang, Vinze berusaha menenangkan "Oi oi, kami ini betul-betul damai kok."

Untungnya sebelum bertindak lebih jauh, dari arah bangunan itu terdengar suara pria "Hentikan Royal Guards." Keenam orang itu langsung berbalik dan berlutut sambil menunduk kearah gedung itu, kemudian terdengar lagi suara lain ,kali ini wanita, melanjutkan "Bagaimanapun juga mereka pasti sudah kelelahan karena perjalanan, itu bukanlah caranya menghadapi tamu." Accretia yang kedua itu mengangkat kepalanya menjelaskan "Tapi Master, bagaimanapun juga tetap bahaya membiarkan orang lain masuk." Kali ini terdengar lagi suara yang lain ,membuat Raxion kalau orangnya mungkin mengubah suara, berkata "Bawa saja mereka masuk, kita bisa mendengarkan alasannya." Serentak keenam orang itu menjawab "SIAP MASTER!" Mereka lalu mengawal Raxion cs masuk kedalam. Jalan dari 'gerbang' ke 'pintu masuk' sesungguhnya sangat panjang, mereka memang menduga kalau jaraknya pasti jauh dari bangunan itu tapi tak menduga kalau sejauh ini.

Begitu memasuki daerah penduduk, barulah mereka tercengang. Begitu banyak pemandangan ganjil dimata mereka membuat mereka tidak sempat berpikir. Banyak sekali penduduk yang tinggal disana ,ada sekitar ratusan, dan sesuai buku harian ayah Vinze, betul-betul Accretia, Bellato dan Cora yang hidup berdampingan. Ada Accretia yang membantu Bellato membetulkan MAU, bentuk MAUnyapun berbeda dengan MAU selama ini. Wanita Cora yang nampaknya bersuamikan Pria Bellato, bahkan punya anak. Accretia yang membantu Bellato bekerja diladang sambil senda gurau, sekumpulan ibu-ibu Cora dan Bellato yang saling berbincang-bincang. Ada juga bangunan yang seperti sekolah yang isinya banyak anak-anak Bellato dan Cora, sedangkan pengajarnya adalah Accretia, dan juga Cora yang mengajari Bellato Force. Selain sekolah ada juga bangunana yang lain, ada yang seperti rumah sakit, dimana Cora dan Bellato spiritualis menyembuhkan pasiennya, ada juga bangunan seperti pasar yang menjual kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Nampak juga bangunan seperti tempat tinggal mereka, meski tidak besar, tapi nampak nyaman. Selain itu pakaian mereka juga berbeda dengan pakaian biasanya, seolah-olah itu adalah pakaian kota ini.

Akhirnya sebelum mereka sempat bicara, mereka sudah sampai di depan tangga bangunan itu. Memang dari jauh bangunan itu nampak kecil, tapi begitu di depan pintu, barulah Raxion sadar 'Bukan 2 lantai, melainkan 3 lantai.' Ralatnya dalam hati. Keenam orang itu mengajak mereka untuk menaiki tangga, sesampai ditangga terakhir, mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor. Koridor itu agak remang, dan nampaknya tidak semua orang boleh masuk ke tempat itu karena sepi. Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah pintu, pintu itu besar dan berdaun 2. Begitu tiba disana, pintu itu langsung terbuka, didalamnya terdapat ruang besar dan agak gelap juga. Ditengah-tengah ruang itu terdapat tangga lagi, tapi tidak begitu tinggi. Diatasnya nampak siluet 3 orang, ketiganya berdiri dan maju kedepan, sedangkan keenam orang tadi berdiri dibawah tangga dengan posisi siap. Salah satu dari ketiga siluet itu menyapa Raxion cs "Kalian pasti sudah lelah, selamat datang di Arcadia. Saya Eris." Setelah mereka maju barulah Raxion bisa melihat dengan jelas, ketiga siluet itu adalah Accretia, pria Bellato dan Wanita Cora, tapi pakaian mereka seperti pakaian petinggi, sebuah jubah terusan dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, merah untuk Accreita, putih untuk Cora dan biru tua untuk Bellato. Yang menyapa mereka tadi adalah wanita Cora, lalu dia menunjuk ke Accretia untuk memperkenalkan "Dia Ashlan" lalu ke Bellato yang disampingnya melanjutkan "dan dia Rugardo." Raxion bertanya "Arcadia? Kukira ini adalah Utopia." Accretia ,yang dipanggil Ashlan, itu mengangguk menjawab "Memang itu yang kalian namakan di luar, tetapi nama tempat ini adalah Arcadia." Miriam agak ketakutan bertanya "Anu… ini bangunan apa? Dan mereka ini siapa?" Pria Bellato ,Rugardo, itu tersenyum lembut menjawab "Tidak perlu takut gadis kecil. Ini tempat tinggal kami bertiga, Nirvana." Lalu dia menunjuk keenam orang tadi melanjutkan "Mereka adalah pejuang terbaik kami dan juga pelindung kami, kami memanggil mereka Royal Guards. Royal Guards, perkenalkanlah diri kalian."

Merekapun memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Yang membawa pistol ganda maju "Aku Rayfier, Ranger Phantom Shadow." Pembawa tombak maju berikutnya "Aku Chromehound, Gladius Assaulter." Pria Bellato disampingnya yang membawa pedang melanjutkan "Namaku Agi, Warrior Berserker." Giliran wanita Bellato pembawa busur menjawab "Nama saya Maya, Desperado Sentinel." Pria Cora yang membawa kapak menjawab "Namaku Lamborta, Champion Templar." Terakhir, Cora yang membawa tongkat menjawab "Saya Ingrid, Caster Warlock." Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, Vinze maju dan memperkenalkan diri "Maaf terlambat, namaku Vinze dan mereka temanku Raxion dan Miriam." Raxion maju bertanya "Kenapa anda semua dipanggil Master?" Eris menjelaskan "Sebenarnya kamilah yang menemukan tempat ini." Miriam sedikit terkejut bertanya "Bukankah tempat ini harusnya sudah lama?" Ashlan menggeleng kepalanya membalas "Tidak, tempat ini terbentuk baru sekitar 22 tahun." Vinze berpikir sebentar berkata "Kalau gitu, tempat yang dilihat ayahku bukan ini? Bukankah dulu ada tim inspeksi Cora yang datang kesini?" Rugardo nampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab "Ah… pasangan Cora itu yah. Kami memang menolongnya, tapi waktu itu baru sedikit yang ikut. Itu sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu yah kalau tidak salah."

Raxion sedikit penasaran, lalu dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Sebenarnya apa yang mendorong kalian melakukan hal ini?" Eris memandang kedua temannya sambil tersenyum, lalu menjawab "Kami awalnya hanyalah prajurit biasa. Kami bertiga sudah sering bertemu di medan perang, bahkan ketika masih Basic. Setiap kali bertemu kami hanya saling bertarung, dan ketika sudah terluka kami mundur. Hal ini berulang terus-menerus dari Expert, Elite bahkan ketika kami bertiga menjadi Archon." Mendengar itu Vinze sedikit terkejut "Anda bilang kalau anda semua mantan Archon." Ashlan mengangguk melanjutkan "Karena perang yang panjang dan sering bertemu ini, lama kelamaan kami jadi mengingat dengan jelas wajah-wajah kami. Hingga suatu hari di medan perang, kami saling mengacungkan senjata satu sama lain. Lalu Rugardolah yang pertama kali mengatakan kalau sudah lelah dengan pertempuran tanpa arti ini. Dia lalu mengajak kami untuk lari dan meninggalkan semua ini." Rugardo berdehem melanjutkan "Waktu itu kami berpura-pura mati dengan meninggalkan jubah Archon kami yang di lumuri darah. Setelah itu kamipun lari kesini dan membuat tempat tinggal. Awalnya cuma kami, lalu sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul orang-orang yang juga mulai bosan dengan perang dan bergabung dengan kami. Lama kelamaan tempat ini menjadi ramai, karena kami dianggap penemu akhirnya kami dipanggil Master, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan panggilan ini" Eris tersenyum menatapnya berkata "Ngomong apa kamu, bukankah kamu yang paling senang ketika dipanggil begitu." Rugardo hanya bisa sedikit salah tingkah. Ashlan kembali bertanya pada Raxion cs "Nah, katakanlah apa keperluan kalian mencari tempat ini?"

Bergiliran Raxion, Vinze, Miriam menjelaskan maksud mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai Vinze bertanya "Jika anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah kami tinggal sebentar? Aku ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini dengan jelas." Eris memandangnya berkata "Jika memang ingin kalian boleh tinggal dulu." Lalu dia memandang Raxion melanjutkan "Raxion, saya yakin 'jawaban' yang kamu inginkan pasti bisa ketemu." Raxion mengangguk. Rugardo sambil menunjuk keluar berkata "Kami biasanya menyiapkan bangunan kosong untuk 'tamu' yang baru tiba, kalian bisa tinggal disana. Kalian tidak keberatankan jika tinggal di satu rumah?" Miriam berkata dengan gembira "Tentu saja, anda sudah repot-repot menyiapkan begitu, kamipun sangat senang menerima ini." Eris memandang Miriam sebentar, lalu berkata "Dari cerita tadi, Cuma kamu yang tidak memiliki Talk Jade ataupun belajar bahasa lain. Kami semua yang tinggal disini sudah biasa menguasai bahasa lain, sehingga tidak ada kesulitan." Lalu dia memandang ke Ingrid berkata "Ingrid, tolong berikan anting-anting yang sudah dipasang Talk Jade padanya." "Siap!" Jawab Ingrid, dia memutari tangga dan menghilang, kemudian muncul lagi sembil membawa kotak kecil. Diserahkannya kotak kecil itu pada Miriam. Miriam kemudian membukanya, didalamnya terdapat sepasang anting-anting kecil dengan batu berwarna biru tua. Eris menjelaskan lagi "Pakailah anting-anting itu sehingga kamu tidak kesulitan memahami bahasa yang lain." Miriam membungkuk sambil tersenyum berkata "Terima kasih."

Ashlan kemudian memandang Royal Guards berkata "Lamborta, Maya, Chromehound. Kalian antarlah mereka ke rumah yang dimaksud." Ketiga Royal Guards yang disebut langsung menghadap Ashlan menjawab "Siap Master." Lalu mengajak mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Vinze berbalik bertanya "Maaf, apakah kalian punya buku-buku? Aku berniat menerjemahkan buku tua yang kami temukan di kuil." Eris menjawab "Tentu, nanti kamu bisa minta salah satu dari mereka untuk menunjukkan perpustakaannya. Bukunya memang sedikit, tapi kami harap ada bisa membantu." Vinze membungkuk dengan gaya elegan seperti bangsawan menjawab "Terima Kasih." Lalu merekapun ke rumah yang dimaksud. Rumah itu hanya 2 lantai, meski luarnya tidak terlalu bagus tapi dalamnya terlihat nyaman. Beberapa perabotanpun sudah ada. Chromehound menjelaskan "Ada yang kalian inginkan katakan saja, akan kami coba penuhi. Kamar mandi ada di ujung lantai satu." Katanya sambil menunjuk, lalu dia melanjutkan "Sedangkan tempat tidur ada di lantai 2." Maya mengajak Vinze keluar sebentar lalu menunjuk ke bangunan disamping sekolah menjelaskan "Perpustakaan berada disana. Jika baca disana tidak ada persyaratan, jika ingin bawa pulang kamu harus meninggalkan jaminan dulu." Setelah menjelaskan semua ketiga Royal Guardspun meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan kembali ke bangunan tadi. Raxion cs masuk ke rumah setelah mengucapkan salam, merekapun melepaskan penat karena sudah capek.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu kalau bahaya yang sebenarnya masih mengintai.


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

CHAPTER 7: TRUTH

Penduduk Arcadia memang banyak, dan hampir semua yang melarikan diri kesini dengan alasan lelah bertempur. Meski begitu ada juga yang memiliki alasan lain. Misalnya Zothic, yang dulunya bernama ZH-33 dan Zenn, yang dulunya bernama ZN-04. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat karib dan cukup terkenal. Hingga suatu hari, dalam perang mereka melihat 2 orang Cora yang tidak berdaya, tapi meski begitu Accretia yang lain tidak memberi ampun pada kedua Cora itu bahkan sepertinya meniktmati pembantaian kedua Cora itu. Bagi mereka melayani Kerajaan adalah sesuatu yang terhormat, tapi mereka melihat unit Accretia yang gila seperti itu akhirnya jadi muak dan meniggalkan koloni. Merekapun tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini dan akhirnya menetap disini.

Stars, seorang Grazier Cora perempuan dan Ichi, seorang Berserker Bellato laki-laki sering bertemu di Tambang Crag, awal pertemuan mereka adalah pada saat perang, namun entah kenapa pada pandangan pertama sepertinya sudah saling menyukai. Karena bahasa adalah halangan utama, awalnya mereka memakai bahasa isyarat, lalu mulai belajar bahasa mereka masing-masing dan akhirnya merekapun bisa lancar dalam berbicara. Karena tahu tidak mungkin untuk hidup bersama dalam kondisi seperti ini, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk meninggalkan koloni masing-masing dan mencari tempat untuk bisa hidup bersama dan bahagia. Sekarang mereka sudah punya 2 anak.

Qirin, yang dulunya bernama QR-50 berkelahi 1 lawan 1 dengan seorang pria Bellato. Dia dan Bellato itu sering bertemu dan berkelahi untuk melihat siapa yang terkuat. Hingga suatu hari dia bisa mengalahkan Bellato itu, dan membunuhnya. Namun sebelum mati dia meminta QR-50 untuk merawat anaknya Rihou supaya menjadi kuat. QR-50 yang sama sekali tidak mendendam Bellato tersebut memenuhi permintaannya, dan demi membuat Rihou menjadi kuat diapun membawa Rihou dan keluar dari koloni dan melakukan perjalanan serta membuang namanya. Perjalanan mereka berakhir dengan menetap di Arcadia, karena menurut Qirin disini banyak orang kuat dan inilah kesempatan bagi dia untuk melatih Rihou menjadi lebih kuat.

Feena yang perempuan dan Schlafe yang laki-laki adalah kakak beradik Bellato, sewaktu kecil mereka pernah diculik diam-diam oleh beberapa unit Accretia Scientist untuk diteliti. Saat itu sebenarnya El Lupin, yang waktu itu masih bernama EL-17 menentang keras operasi hidup-hidup kedua kakak beradik itu. Tentu saja unit lain tidak mengubrisnya. Marah karena merasa unit-unit Accretia tersebut sudah melanggar kode etik Scientist, diapun membantai mereka semua dan membawa kedua kakak beradik itu pergi dan hidup bersama mereka hingga sekarang.

Para Royal Guards pun sebenarnya memiliki masalah sendiri. Chromehound, yang bisa dianggap ketua Royal Guards, dulunya adalah Komandan Batalion 10 dengan nama CH-65, dan wakilnya adalah Aileron, dulunya bernama AE-35 yang dianggap sebagai Ranger Striker terkuat. Katanya jika mereka berdua sudah turun ke kancah perang, mereka menjadi hampir tidak terkalahkan. Karena posisi dan cerita seperti itu banyak anak buahnya yang iri pada mereka berdua, akhirnya mereka menyusun rencana untuk menjebak dan membunuh mereka berdua. Akhirnya merekapun dipancing ke Tambang Crag dan hampir saja dibunuh oleh bawahannya. Karena kalap akhirnya Chromehound dan Aileron membunuh semua bawahannya, setelah itu diapun meninggalkan koloni dengan Aileron dan melakukan perjalanan sampai akhirnya tiba di Arcadia.

Rayfier dulu bernama RF-43 adalah mantan bodyguard salah seorang Wakil Archon. Dia sangat senang dengan pekerjaannya itu karena dia sangat mengagumi Wakil Archon itu. Hingga suatu hari dia dan Wakil Archon terjebak oleh 20 unit MAU Bellato, meski ada Accretia yang lihat namun sama sekali tidak menolong mereka. Karena berniat menyelamatkan RF-43 yang dianggap masih muda dan kurang pengalaman, Wakil Archon itu mengorbankan dirinya dan mati. Melihat Wakil Archon yang dihormatinya itu dibunuh didepan matanya, RF-43 marah dan dalam sekejap menghancurkan semua MAU Bellato itu. Karena menganggap dirinya gagal diapun bertualang sendiri. Ketika tiba di Arcadia, diapun bertemu dengan para Master dan dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin melindungi mereka, sehingga diapun terpilih menjadi Royal Guards.

Lamborta awalnya adalah Caster Dark Priest, baginya melayani kuil Decem adalah kehormatan. Dulunya dia punya kekasih yang bertubuh lemah, dia terserang suatu penyakit misterius. Ketika kekasihnya meninggal, Lamborta bersumpah untuk meneliti penyakit tersebut tanpa mempedulikan yang lain. Sebenarnya wanita yang dicintai itu punya seorang adik perempuan, sang adik juga sebenarnya menyukai Lamborta tapi merelakannya demi sang kakak. Tetapi ketika kakaknya meninggal, dia berusaha untuk menjaga Lamborta sebagai penggantinya sesuai wasiat sang kakak. Tapi Lamborta yang demi mencari obat tidak terlalu mempedulikan adik tersebut. Hingga suatu hari dia bermaksud melakukan eksperimen dan membutuhkan seorang Cora yang terserang penyakit yang sama, Petinggi Cora pun memberikan seorang pasien yang mukanya ditutup padanya. Lamborta yang terlalu tenggelam dalam penelitian itu mulai mencoba vaksin ciptaannya, namun diluar dugaan vaksin itu rupanya malah membuat pasien itu sekarat, ketika bermaksud menolong pasien itu dan membuka penutup mukanya, terkejutlah dia ketika mengetahui pasien itu adalah sang adik dari wanita yang dicintainya. Rupanya karena saudara, diapun mulai terinfeksi penyakit itu. Menjelang kematiannya sang adik berkata kalau diapun mencintai Lamborta dan akhirnya mati di pelukannya. Hari itu juga Lamborta berteriak keras dan memaki Petinggi Cora itu bahkan menghujat Decem. Kemudian diapun meninggalkan jalan Force dan menjadi Warrior, serta meninggalkan koloni dengan maksud mencari ketenangan, yang akhirnya membawanya ke Arcadia.

Ingrid dulu pernah terluka sampai tidak bisa bergerak, namun dia dirawat oleh Accretia yang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Selama merawatnya dia menyembunyikan Ingrid di suatu tempat di Tambang Crag. Selama itulah Ingrid pun merubah penilaiannya terhadap Accretia. Hingga suatu hari ketika sudah cukup sehat, dia menunggu Accretia itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain, Accretia itu ditangkap oleh beberapa Cora dan dibawa ke koloni. Ingrid berusaha meyakinkan ke Petinggi kalau Accretia itu sama sekali tidak jahat, tapi para Petinggi sama sekali tidak mau mendengarnya, bahkan mengatakan kalau Ingrid sudah dicuci otaknya oleh Accretia itu. Ingrid berusaha untuk menolong Accretia itu karena bermaksud membalas budi, tapi akhirnya diapun tidak bisa apa-apa ketika Accretia itu dipenggal didepan matanya. Kemudian tubuhnya dibuang begitu saja di Tambang Crag. Ingrid dengan marah keluar dari koloni dan menganggap kalau para Petinggi itu sudah pikun. Satu-satunya benda kenangan baginya adalah sebuah gelang tangan pemberian Accretia itu yang dipakainya hingga sekarang.

Agi dan Maya adalah teman sepermainan, kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal karena perang. Karena sejak kecil sudah akrab, akhirnya mereka dititipkan ke keluarga dekat Agi. Namun perlakuan paman dan bibi Agi terhadap mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus, tiada hari mereka lewati tanpa siksaan, bahkan mereka terkadang tidak diberi makan sekalipun. Ketika menginjak dewasa dan sudah bisa hidup sendiri, mereka senang bisa terpisah dari keluarga tersebut. Tapi rupanya itu tidaklah berakhir, karena paman dan bibinya masih saja suka mendatangi mereka dan meminta uang dengan alasan sudah merawat mereka sejak kecil. Puncaknya pada suatu hari paman dan bibi Agi mendatangi rumah mereka. Paman Agi yang tidak tahan melihat tubuh Maya hampir saja memperkosanya, Agi yang betul-betul marah akhirnya membunuh mereka berdua. Keduanya tanpa pikir panjang langsung melarikan diri dari tempat itu dan bermaksud mencari tempat yang tenang.

Selama tinggal di Arcadia, Raxion banyak menerima pelatihan dari Royal Guards, terutama dari Rayfier dan Chromehound. Mereka berdua banyak mengajari inti-inti dari seorang Warrior dan Ranger. Vinze cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, sepertinya meski perpustakaan itu kecil tapi buku yang dibutuhkan Vinze ada semua. Sedangkan Miriam lebih banyak berkeliling desa dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang, bahkan dengan ibu-ibu Cora ataupun Bellato. Pernah dia ditanyai siapa yang sebenarnya disukainya, Vinze atau Raxion? Miriam hanya bisa kabur dengan muka merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Yang membuat Raxion heran adalah kenapa pada saat mereka muncul di 'gerbang' para Royal Guards bisa langsung mengetahui kalau ada orang? Padahal jarak 'gerbang' ke desa cukup jauh. "Sebenarnya kami meletakkan kamera pengawas berbentuk hewan di pohon-pohon depan, jadi kami bisa mengetahui siapa yang masuk dan apa yang terjadi di depan sana." Jelas Agi.

Suatu hari, Vinze akhirnya berhasil menerjemahkan buku tua itu. Diapun mencoba membacanya pelan-pelan, tiba-tiba saja mukanya pucat dan semakin dia membacanya semakin dia tampak panik. Ketika akhirnya sampai di halaman tertentu, diapun mendobrak meja perpustakaan sambil berdiri bergumam "Tidak mungkin." Penjaga perpustakaan saat itu, yang seorang Accretia, memintanya untuk tenang. Sambil minta maaf diapun keluar dari perpustakaan, setelah di luar, Vinze berlari sekencangnya ke rumah. Sampai di rumah diapun membanting pintu dengan keras dan berteriak dengan nafas memburu "RAXION, MIRIAM, KITA HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN PARA MASTER, CEPAT!" Raxion yang sedang berlatih sendirian di halaman belakang keluar untuk melihat Vinze, sedangkan Miriam yang tengah memasak di dapur juga bergabung dengan mereka sambil memakai celemek berwarna pink yang bermotif lucu. Raxion berusaha menenangkannya berkata "Tenangkan dirimu Vinze, kamu bisa ceritakan dulu apa yang kamu temukan." Miriam mengangguk berkata "Benar, lagipula kamu kan belum makan siang. Aku dapat resep ini tempo hari dari ibu-ibu Cora tetangga kita. Pasti enak." Sekali lagi Vinze berteriak "SEKARANG BUKAN WAKTUNYA MEMIKIRKAN MASAKAN." Miriam yang sedikit kaget agak menangis, melihat kejadian itu Vinze jadi salah tingkah berusaha menenangkannya. Raxion bertanya dengan heran "Vinze, tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Vinze akhirnya menjelaskan sedikit "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari buku tua ini. Aku ingin memberitahukannya pada Master, karena itulah kita harus buru-buru." Raxion berpikir sebentar, lalu dia mengangguk dan berbalik menatap Miriam berkata "Maaf Miriam, sebaiknya kamu matikan dulu kompornya. Sepertinya apapun yang ditemukan Vinze memang gawat." Miriam mengangguk, kemudian dia masuk ke dapur dan melepaskan celemek serta mematikan kompor. Setelah semua beres merekapun menuju ke Nirvana.

Didepan tangga Nirvana, mereka dicegat Maya dan Lamborta, biasanya ada 2 Royal Guards yang berjaga secara bergantian, sedangkan Royal Guards lainnya biasanya berpatroli sekeliling desa. Vinze menjelaskan "Kami ada kepentingan dengan para Master, ada sesuatu yang gawat yang ingin kusampaikan. Kumohon biarkan kamu lewat." Melihat wajah Vinze, akhirnya Maya dan Lamborta membiarkan mereka lewat, tapi mereka tetap berjaga di depan tangga. Raxion cs berjalan menuju ke ruangan para Master, sesampainya disana mereka sudah langsung disambut Eris dengan pertanyaan "Lamborta melaporkan kalau kalian ada kepentingan dengan kami, ada apa sebenarnya?" Raxion berkata "Sebenarnya ini tentang buku tua yang kami temukan di kuil sebelumnya. Sepertinya Vinze sudah berhasil menerjemahkannya." Vinze maju dan berusaha menjelaskan "Aku memang tidak berhasil menerjemahkan semuanya, tetapi secara garis besar aku sudah mengerti semua yang tertulis di buku ini." Rugardo mengangguk berkata "Kalau begitu ceritakanlah."

Vinze mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, akhirnya mulai menceritakan "Dalam kuil tua sebelumnya, kami melihat ada patung monster. Monster itu bentuknya aneh, bermata merah dan bertanduk banyak. Di kuil memang tidak diceritakan bagaimana sebenarnya dia ada, tapi dalam buku ini diceritakan kalau rupanya dia adalah salah satu entitas luar angkasa. Awalnya dia muncul dengan tidak punya bentuk solid, namun lama-lama dia melihat berbagai bentuk makhluk ini dan mulai berusaha membentuk tubuh solidnya. Dia muncul di planet ini karena di planet ini terdapat sumber energi luar biasa, yaitu 3 potong batu yang kami lihat di kuil sebelumnya. Rupanya ketiga potong batu itu adalah Chip." Mendengar mereka terdiam. Raxion pun dalam hatinya merasa benar, kalau 3 potong batu yang dilihatnya itu memang sangat mirip dengan Chip.

Vinze kemudian melanjutkan "Makhluk ini dipanggil Ozma oleh penghuni awal planet ini, bagi dia jika berhasil mendapatkan 3 potong maka dia akan mengkonsumsi semua hawa energi di planet ini. Begitu semua sudah dikonsumsi, maka dia akan meninggalkan bentuk solidnya dan meninggalkan planet mati. Kemudian dia akan mencari planet lain dengan sumber energi yang besar dan sekali lagi mengkonsumsi planet itu. Bisa dibilang Ozma adalah Pemangsa Planet. Untungnya pada saat itu, penghuni awal berhasil memanggil dewa mereka Emrip Sumitpo untuk bertarung dengan Ozma. Meski unggul, karena tidak diketahui kelemahan makhluk itu Emrip Sumitpo sama sekali tidak bisa memusnahkan Ozma. Karena itulah mau tak mau dia disegel di bawah planet. Anehnya diatas tempat dia disegel muncul banyak batu-batu aneh, yang sekarang ini sedang diperebutkan." Ashlan sadar akan cerita tersebut bertanya "Tunggu, kamu bukan mau bilang kalau tempat dia dikurung itu berada dibagian tengah Tambang Crag kan?"

Vinze dengan keringat dingin menjawab "Sayangnya itulah kenyataannya. Rupanya batu yang kita perebutkan itu rupanya adalah perwujudan aura yang dia lepaskan. Betul-betul aura yang sangat hebat sampai bisa menciptakan batu-batu kristal itu. Dan rupanya Holy Stone Keeper itu juga merupakan penciptaannya dari bagian tubuh Ozma. Sepertinya kekuatan 3 Chip itu memang sangat hebat sampai bisa mengendalikan bagian tubuhnya itu." Eris bertanya dengan was-was "Tapi selama ini Holy Stone Keeper tunduk pada perintah mereka yang berhasil menguasai lebih dari 2 Chip bukan? Seharusnya Ozma tidak mungkin bisa bangkit lagi bukan?" Vinze melihat kearah Eris dan memberikan jawaban "Itu tidak pasti, karena menurut catatan penghuni awal, rupanya selama pertempurannya dengan Emrip Sumitpo dia terus membesar. Setelah diteliti Ozma memang mengkonsumsi hawa energi untuk memuaskan dirinya, tapi tubuhnya itu bisa berkembang lewat 1 cara. Yaitu energi negatif." Rugardo mengerutkan keningnya bertanya "Energi negatif?"

"Ya" lanjut Vinze "Segala jenis energi negatif, dendam, dengki, benci, cemburu, iri, takut, semuanya itu terus membuatnya menjadi semakin besar dan solid. Jadi meski tidak mengkonsumsi energi, asal ada energi negatif saja maka Ozma akan semakin kuat." Mendengar cerita itu mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Ashlan sadar lalu menjawab dengan suara bergetar "Selama puluhan tahun ini, Kerajaan, Perserikatan, dan Aliansi selalu bertempur. Dan selama itu juga ribuan, tidak puluh ribuan energi negatif berhasil dimakan Ozma." Miriam menjadi gelisah akhirnya bertanya "Apa mungkin dia sudah muncul lagi? Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghancurkannya?" Vinze membuka buku itu lalu membacanya sedikit dan berkata "Jika dia sudah betul-betul bangkit, maka bisa dipastikan keadaan Holy Stone Keeper pasti jadi aneh. Selain itu jika dia berhasil bangkit lagi, maka bisa dipastikan juga dia pasti berusaha mengincar 3 Chip itu. Jika sampai dia berhasil 'memakan' 3 Chip itu maka habislah sudah semua. Tidak hanya kita, semua makhluk hidup di Novus dan planet ini sendiri bisa dipastikan mati. Tapi cara untuk mengalahkannya bukan tidak ada. Setelah menyegelnya Emrip Sumitpo sepertinya berusaha mencari apa yang bisa memusnahkannya, akhirnya dengan menggunakan segenap jiwanya dia berhasil menciptakan sebuah Force Reaver paling langka dan paling kuat. Force Reaver itu dikamuflasekan menjadi kalung dengan maksud tidak jatuh ke tangan yang jahat dan hanya bisa aktif ketika menemukan kelemahan Ozma." "Tunggu." Miriam bertanya "Kamu bilang kalung?" buru-buru dia mengeluarkan kalung dari tas pinggangnya dan ditunjukkannya pada Vinze. Vinze mengangguk berkata "Ya itulah Force Reaver itu, sekarang ini Force Reaver ini sedang 'tertidur', tapi begitu kelemahannya ditemukan dia bisa langsung aktif. Nama Force ini adalah 'Ultima'" Giliran Raxion yang bertanya "Tapi bagaimana kita mencari kelemahannya? Bahkan katanya Emrip Sumitpo tidak bisa menemukannya."

Vinze melanjutkan "Memang, kemudian penghuni awal berusaha menciptakan sebuah detektor untuk menemukan dimana 'jantung' Ozma itu. Detektornya sudah kamu pegang Raxion, yaitu kunci kuil itu." Raxion kaget, dia tak menyangka kalau kunci kuil itu rupanya detektor. Vinze kembali membuka buku dan lanjut menjelaskan "Menurut buku ini, sumber energi Ozma pasti ada di 'jantung'nya. Kunci itu bisa melacak keberadaan energi yang bertumpuk di tubuh Ozma, barulah kita bisa menggunakan Force Ultima itu." Sembari dia menutup buku dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak tahu apakah Ozma sudah bangkit, menurutku sekarang ini adalah kesempatan yang terbaik jika kita ingin menghancurkannya, atau kita semualah yang akan dihancurkannya. Karena itu sebaiknya kita segera melakukan persiapan untuk ke bagian tengah Tambang Crag."

Ashlan mengangguk lalu berkata "Memang, sekarang ini baik 'detektor' maupun 'penghancur' sudah ditemukan, jadi kurasa ini kesempatan terbaik kita untuk menyerang Ozma dan menghancurkannya untuk selamanya." Tapi belum sempat mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja ada komunikasi dari Chromehound, karena dipasang loud, mereka semua bisa mendengarnya berkata "Maaf menganggu Master, tapi kamera 'gerbang' menangkap gambar pesawat transport kecil Kerajaan. Akan kutampilkan gambarnya." Didepan mereka, diantara Master dan tempat Raxion berdiri muncul layar apung raksasa. Dilayar itu bisa dilihat pesawat transport Kerajaan ukuran kecil, yang biasanya untuk mengangkut 4-5 unit Accretia. Ketika sedang berusaha mendarat, dari jendela nampak wajah salah satu unit itu. Raxion yang melihat wajah itu terkejut, lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan. Vinze dan Miriam yang keheranan berlari mengikuti dia.

Karena tidak sempat menuruni tangga satu-persatu, Raxion melompat dari ujung tangga dan mendarat pas didepan kedua Royal Guards yang sedang berjaga, tanah tempat dia mendarat sampai melesak kedalam. Belum sempat kedua Royal Guards itu memanggilnya, Raxion sudah berlari lagi ke rumah untuk mengambil senjata. Setelah perlengkapannya lengkap dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang menurutnya paling cepat ke 'gerbang'. Sesampainya di 'gerbang' bisa dilihat kalau satu-persatu 'penumpang' pesawat itu turun. Yang menaiki pesawat itu tak lain adalah Archon dan ketiga Wakil Archonnya, yang kali ini semuanya lengkap memakai jubah masing-masing, serta TR-37. Rupanya yang dilihatnya adalah wajah TR-37 makanya Raxion berlari ke 'gerbang' seperti orang gila. Akhirnya Vinze dan Miriam berhasil menyusulnya dengan susah payah, berhenti dibelakang untuk Raxion mengambil nafas. Sambil mengambil nafas, mereka berusaha bertanya pada Raxion kenapa berlari dengan cepat, tapi begitu melihat yang ada dihadapannya adalah Archon dan Wakil Archon Accretia, langsung saja mereka terkejut dan menyiapkan senjata mereka sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

AS-00 maju kedepan dan memberi kata sambutan yang paling tidak sangka oleh Raxion "Lama tidak jumpa, RX-75. Eh Salah, Sample Epsilon. Pengkhianatanmu itu cukup menyulitkan Kerajaan tahu" Raxion Cs hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.


	9. Chapter 8: Epsilon

CHAPTER 8: EPSILON

* * *

"Anda tadi mengatakan apa?" Raxion bertanya dengan keheranan, meski sebenarnya kedatangan mereka saja cukup mengejutkan, tapi masih ada yang lebih membuat dia penasaran "Sample Epsilon?" AS-00 sedikit terkejut dengan cara bicara Raxion menimpalinya "'Anda' ya… kau yang seorang pengkhianat saja masih memanggil aku 'Anda'. Khu khu khu…" terdengar suara tawa yang ditahan. Raxion mulai kesal berteriak kecil "JELASKAN! MENGAPA MEMANGGILKU SAMPLE EPSILON?!"

Tawa tertahan AS-00 hilang seketika, lalu diapun menjelaskan dengan suara tenang "Seperti yang kamu ketahui, kita bangsa Accretia telah meninggalkan darah dan daging kita demi tercapainya kesempurnaan, jadi hanya tersisa otak kita sajalah yang di'abadi'kan. Tapi sejak meninggalkan darah dan daging kita, barulah kita menyadari apa sebenarnya itu perasaan? Kenapa bisa ada perasaan? Karena itulah akhirnya dilakukan eksperimen untuk meneliti perasaan, yang berujung terciptanya Perasaan Buatan (Artificial Feelings/AF) dalam bentuk chip. Proyek rahasia ini hanya diketahui Kaisar sekarang serta beberapa unit dalam Kerajaan dan sudah dilaksanakan sejak pemerintahan Kaisar generasi sebelumnya. Chip AF ini selalu dimasukkan diam-diam ke satu unit Accretia, kemudian Accretia itu diawasi perkembangannya. Setiap kali unit yang dipasang chip AF ini mati atau rusak, maka chip itu akan diambil lagi dan diteliti kembali. Jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan maka chip itu akan diperbaharui dan dimasukkan lagi ke unit Accretia yang baru. Hal ini dilakukan berulang-ulang sampai berhasil menciptakan chip AF yang sempurna, meski begitu jumlah unit Accretia tiap generasinya tidaklah banyak karena susahnya pengembangan chip Accretia yang dipasang chip itu diberi nama lain oleh Kaisar, generasi awal diberi nama Sample Alpha, lalu berikutnya Sample Beta, lalu Sample Gamma, begitu seterusnya sampai kau yang merupakan generasi ke-5, Sample Epsilon."

Mendengar itu baik Miriam maupun Vinze terdiam sebentar, lalu keduanya melirik ke Raxion. Raxion memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, dia seolah ingin mencabik dadanya dan mengeluarkan chip terkutuk itu, lalu dia berkata dengan suara bergetar "Jadi, perasaan yang kurasakan ketika melihat pasangan Bellato di Ether itu… ketika melihat wanita Cora itu… semuanya karena chip ini…?" AS-00 mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan "Benar sekali, lalu setiap Sample itu biasanya dipasangkan dengan seorang 'Penanggung Jawab' yang bertugas melakukan monitoring diam-diam dan mengawasi unit itu." lalu dia menunjuk ke TR-37 yang berdiri di kiri belakangnya sambil berkata "Dan TR-37 adalah 'Penanggung Jawab'-mu, jadi dia memang sengaja dipilih kami, Aku dan Race Manager, untuk mengawasi dan melatihmu." Ketika Raxion menatap ke pelatihnya, TR-37 hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya kiri bawah. Sedari tadi para Wakil Archon hanya diam mendengarkan seolah-olah mereka sudah mengetahuinya. QG-92 yang berdiri di belakang kiri TR-37 hanya memandang ke arah Raxion cs, OP-52 yang berdiri di belakang kanan AS-00 nampak tidak sabar ingin bertempur, sedangkan LK-67 yang berdiri di belakang kanannya hanya menatap kosong kedepan.

Raxion mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengayunkannya ke bawah sambil berteriak "OMONG KOSONG, TIDAK MUNGKIN KERAJAAN SAMPAI MELAKUKAN HAL INI. LAGIPULA KALAU INI MEMANG PROYEK RAHASIA KENAPA UNIT SEPERTI ANDA BISA MENGETAHUINYA? ANDA MENJADI BARU 2 TAHUN MENJADI ARCHON DAN AKU SUDAH BERGABUNG DENGAN KOLONI INI SELAMA 5 TAHUN. TIDAK MUNGKIN ANDA SUDAH BISA MENGETAHUINYA." Sekali lagi dengan tenang AS-00 menjelaskan "Karena aku bukanlah unit biasa, aku adalah utusan khusus langsung dari Kerajaan." Raxion terkejut dengan perkataannya hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata "Eh…?!" AS-00 melanjutkan "Sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu, Kerajaan merasa kalau dalam perang ini tidak boleh kalah, jadi Yang Mulia mengirim aku yang waktu itu unit yang dibuat secara khusus, kemampuanku diatas rata-rata unit Accretia yang biasa, bisa dibilang kalau aku ini unit 'bibit unggul.' Aku dikirim supaya bisa menjadi contoh unit-unit lain dalam koloni dan dimaksud untuk membawa kemenangan untuk Kerajaan. Tentu saja keberadaanku hanya diketahui oleh Kaisar dan beberapa petinggi di Kerajaan. Race Manager sudah diberi tahu oleh Yang Mulia tentang aku, namun dia ingin agar aku diperlakukan layaknya unit biasa. Jadi akupun menjalani pelatihan seperti unit lain selama di koloni, mulai dari Basic, lalu Expert hingga menjadi Elite, tapi itupun hanya memakan waktu 3 tahun. Supaya tidak mencolok dan dianggap istimewa, aku juga disuruh mengajari salah satu unit baru yang dikirim ke koloni, dialah TR-37."

Mendengar kenyataan seperti itu Raxion hanya bisa diam saja, begitu juga Vinze dan Miriam. Mereka tidak menyangka untuk menaikkan moral prajurit dalam Kerajaan saja harus sampai melakukan hal ini, tapi dalam hati mereka mengakui ini betul-betul tindakan yang cemerlang. Melihat reaksi mereka AS-00 melanjutkan "Sejak Awal TR-37 sudah tahu tentang misiku yang sesungguhnya, karena akulah yang memberitahunya. Aku pikir disembunyikan juga percuma, perlu waktu sekitar 5 tahun aku melatih TR-37 hingga dia menjadi Elite. Tidak lama setelah TR-37 menjadi Elite, Yang Mulia mengatakan chip AF yang terbaru sudah dipasang ke sample generasi berikutnya, Sample Epsilon, yaitu kau RX-75. Beliau memintaku memilih satu unit untuk dijadikan 'Penanggung Jawab'-nya, lalu aku memilih anak didikku sendiri, TR-37 karena kupikir akan cukup mudah bagiku mengawasi Sample Epsilon juga. Aku memerintahkannya untuk melaporkan setiap perkembanganmu dan memintanya bertindak seperti unit biasa. Selang 3 tahun akupun merasa sudah cukup waktunya dan mencalonkan diri menjadi Archon. Tentu saja aku dipilih karena banyak unit yang sudah melihat kehebatanku dan mereka semua mengaggumiku, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau itu semua sesuai skenario Kerajaan."

Vinze yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya juga ikut bertanya "Jadi ketika kamu sudah dipilih jadi Archon, semua Wakil Archon sudah mengetahui jati diri aslimu?" AS-00 memandang Vinze sebentar lalu melanjutkan "Hampir tepat wahai pemuda Cora, tapi sebenarnya bukan. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya kalau misi dan jati diriku adalah rahasia, jadi semakin sedikit orang yang tahu semakin baik, dan itu berarti Wakil Archon juga sebaiknya tidak diberitahu. Tapi selama melakukan pertemuan, sikap Race Manager terhadapku selalu canggung dan tidak bebas. Hal ini tentu saja mengundang tanda tanya besar terhadap para Wakil Archon, akhirnya mau tak mau aku pun menjelaskan pada mereka semua." AS-00 melanjutkan dengan sedikit kesal "Ya betul, gara-gara Race Manager idiot itu. Padahal sudah diberitahu kalau sedang berbicara denganku biasa saja, jangan sampai unit lain curiga kenapa Race Manager sampai takut apada unit Accretia biasa. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah bisa bersandiwara dengan baik, meski memakan waktu sampai 1 tahun sejak pengangkatanku menjadi Archon, dia memang idiot."

Hening sekejap, lalu AS-00 mengatakan "Cukup sudah basa-basinya, TR-37 segera bawa kembali Sample Epsilon. Tubuhnya sudah tidak diperlukan, jadi begitu dikirim kembali ke Kerajaan dia akan langsung dihancurkan, kemudian chip AF itu akan diteliti." TR-37 maju dengan enggan, Miriam berbisik sedikit "Raxion, jika mau kita bisa lari sekarang." Raxion melirik ke Miriam sedikit lalu berkata "Maaf, aku tidak ingin lari. Lagipula aku ingin mempercayai pelatihku." Sepertinya TR-37 bisa mendengar percakapan kecil mereka, lalu dia berhenti. Melihat itu AS-00 kembali memberi perintah "Jangan bengong saja, cepat bawa Sample Epsilon." TR-37 mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat-erat sambil memandang ke tanah, lalu dia menjawab dengan suara kecil "Tidak." AS-00 bertanya balik padanya "Apa kau bilang?" TR-37 membalikkan badannya, kali ini menjawab dengan tegas "Aku bilang tidak! Aku sudah cukup muak denganmu dari dulu tahu!" Dia lalu mencabut senjatanya Tower Axe dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang berkata "Aku melatihmu selama ini bukan karena aku menganggap kamu Sample Epsilon, tapi kamu betul-betul kuanggap anak didikku sendiri. Sekarang larilah, aku akan mencoba menahan mereka. Lari dan carilah kebebasanmu sendiri RX-75, bukan Raxion. Terima kasih masih mau mempercayaiku." Kemudian dia kembali memandang AS-00.

AS-00 yang nampak marah berkata dengan nada mengancam "Kau mau mengkhianatiku? Apa kamu pikir kamu bisa?" TR-37 mengangkat Tower Axenya dalam posisi siap menjawab "Biarpun aku anak didikmu, tapi aku bukan bonekamu. Aku sudah lelah dengan kamu yang selalu menganggap aku tidak lebih hanya sebuah alat." Mendengar itu akhirnya AS-00 mencabut Strong Intense Hora Sword-nya, para Wakil Archon juga langsung mencabut senjata mereka, lalu mereka melangkah maju sedikit. AS-00 berkata dengan nada marah "Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena menentangku."

TR-37 sudah bersiap untuk menyerang, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar teriakan dari belakangnya "PELATIH, MENYINGKIR!" ketika dilihatnya kebelakang, rupanya Raxion sudah mengeluarkan Bazookanya, bahkan sudah memasang Siege Kit. Nampaknya dia akan melakukan Charge Shot yang waktu itu, hanya saja kali ini energi yang terkumpul nampak lebih besar. TR-37 langsung melompat kesamping kanan, seketika itu juga Raxion melepaskan tembakannya. Tembakan kali ini lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, untungnya karena sudah memasang Siege Kit, dia bisa menahan dorongan dari tembakan itu. Melihat serangan datang AS-00 dan para Wakil Archon melompat tinggi, akibatnya tembakan itu meleset dan mengenai pesawat transport Accretia yang ada di belakang mereka dan menimbulkan ledakan hebat.

AS-00 mendarat tidak jauh dari posisi sebelumnya, QG-92 mendarat agak jauh di kiri, kemudian dia mengeluarkan Hora Knife dan berlari ke arah AS-00 sambil berteriak kecil "Tuan AS-00!" Tapi didepannya muncul pedang, sehingga mau tak mau dia mengangkat pedangnya untuk menahannya. Rupanya itu adalah pedang Paimon, ketika dia melihat ke kirinya nampak Vinze dengan Sickle Staff di tangan kanannya. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata "Lawanmu adalah aku 'Tuan' Wakil Archon!" QG-92 mengayunkan pedangnya membuat Paimon mundur sedikit, lalu dia memperbaiki kuda-kudanya dan berkata "Punya nyali juga kau Cora." LK-67 mendarat dengan tanpa suara tidak jauh dari AS-00, seolah-olah badannya itu ringan, tapi begitu dia mendarat nampak Miriam sudah dibelakangnya sambil mengenggam Beam Harpe dengan tangan kanan, rupanya dia hendak mengeluarkan jurus Fatal Step. Langsung saja dia mengayunkan pisau kecil itu, sayangnya LK-67 bisa menghindarinya dan hanya melukai tangan kanannya. Terkejut oleh serangannya gagal, Miriam melompat mundur. Setelah menjauh sedikit untuk jaga jarak Miriam berkata "Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu membantu Archon itu menghadapi Raxion. Meski saya agak ceroboh, tapi akan saya hentikan kamu." LK-67 menatap luka ditangan kanannya sebentar, lalu dia menatap Miriam berkata "Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berhasil melukaiku. Baiklah gadis kecil akan kuladeni kamu." Sedangkan OP-52 karena terlalu kuat melompat, dia jadi mundur terlalu jauh dari AS-00. Lalu diapun mengeluarkan 2 buah Missile Launchernya, setelah mengunci targetnya, Raxion, sambil menekan pelatuknya dia berkata "Sampah brengsek sepertimu tidak pantas memegang Launcher. Matilah kau !" Peluru meluncur dari Missile Launcher itu, tapi belum terbang begitu jauh tiba-tiba saja sudah terpotong. Yang memotongnya adalah TR-37 dengan Tower Axenya, peluru yang terpotong itu meledak dibelakangnya. Karena terkejut, OP-52 berseru "Kau…!" TR-37 mengangkat senjatanya dengan dua tangan lalu berkata "Biar aku yang melayanimu Tuan OP-52." OP-52 tertawa kecil "Khu khu khu… Baiklah kita lihat bisa apa kau!" Lalu diapun mengeluarkan Siege Kitnya di kedua Launcher itu.

AS-00 dengan santainya berkata "Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melawanku hah Sample Epsilon? Meski kau tahu kemungkinan menang sudah tidak ada?" Raxion membalasnya sambil menyiapkan tembakan kedua "Meski lari itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Aku akan melawanmu dengan segenap kekuatanku." "Kalau itu maumu." sehabis berkata begitu, AS-00 menyibak jubah Archonnya, nampak Jet Pack di punggungnya. Dia berkata dengan memerintah "Aktifkan!" Sekejap kemudian sayap-sayap kecil di samping kiri dan kanan mulai bergerak dan naik keatas, penutup bagian tengah Jet Pack terbuka dan banyak boster-boster kecil mulai aktif. Tubuh AS-00 terangkat, dia lalu menggenggam erat pedangnya di tangan kanan, setelah dirasa mantap dia terbang maju dengan bahu kanan mencondong kedepan. Melihat AS-00 yang maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan merasa sudah tidak sempat menyimpan Siege Kitnya, Raxion menekan sebuah tombol kecil bertuliskan 'Release' di samping Bazookanya. Begitu ditekan Siege Kit langsung terbuka depannya dan membuat Raxion bisa mengeluarkan Bazookanya. Bersamaan saat itu AS-00 sudah disamping Siege Kit dan mengayunkan pedangnya dari kiri bawah ke atas kanan sambil membuat posisi depan tubuhnya menghadap Siege Kit.

Langsung saja Siege Kit itu terbelah 2, untungnya Raxion masih sempat melompat ke kiri sambil menyelamatkan Bazookanya. Setelah agak jauh AS-00 berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, melihat Raxion yang berhasil menyelamatkan Bazookanya dia berkata dengan nada mengejek "Senjatamu lebih penting daripada nyawamu rupanya." Setelah meletakkan Bazookanya, sembari membalas ucapan AS-00 Raxion mencabut Spadonanya "Untuk melawan unit seperti anda, ujung pedang yang patah pun masih dibutuhkan." Raxion mengambil kuda-kuda, lalu dia berlari ke AS-00 sambil memposisikan tangan kananya ke belakang melewati mukanya. Melihat kuda-kuda itu AS-00 menduga dia akan mengeluarkan jurus Tornado, jadi dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertahan. Ketika sudah dirasa dekat, Raxion melambatkan kecepatannya sedikit lalu melompat sambil memiringkan tubuhnya, setelah itu barulah dia mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga sambil berputar. AS-00 sedikit terkejut karena jurus Tornado yang dikeluarkan buka lurus seperti biasa, melainkan agak miring, jadi dia menghindar kedepan. Serangan itu memang hampir tidak mengenainya, tapi jubahnya terpotong dan tutup Jet Packnya terbelah serta bagian tengahnya tergores. Meski tidak terlalu dalam, tapi itu sudah cukup merusak Jet Packnya. Raxion mendarat dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan AS-00 yang kehilangan kekuatan Jet Pack juga berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya. Dia kemudian menatap Raxion berkata "Seingatku TR-37 yang melatihmu bukan? Aku tak menyangka kalau gaya bertarungmu berbeda dengannya." Raxion sekali lagi memperbaiki kuda-kudanya berkata "Pelatih sering bilang padaku 'Memang aku mengajari teknik pedang dan gerakan-gerakan tertentu, tapi ingat gaya bertarungmu itu milikmu sendiri, jadi ciptakanlah gaya bertarungmu sendiri.'" AS-00 membalasnya dengan nada senang "Ini akan menyenangkan."

QG-92 dan Vinze masih belum saling menyerang, mereka masih saling berusaha mencoba menganalisa musuhnya. Ketika QG-92 menggeserkan kaki kirinya sedikit, tiba-tiba saja Vinze berteriak "Pateus, sekarang!" Paimon maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya, dia mengincar bagian kiri QG-92 yang kosong. Tapi nampaknya QG-92 bisa mengantisipasi serangan itu, sekali lagi dia menahan pedang Paimon. Sambil menahan pedang Paimon, QG-92 berkata "Akan kutunjukkan apa arti 'Unbreakable' sebenarnya padamu." Dia lalu mementalkan pedang Paimon, tapi belum sempat Paimon bisa apa-apa, QG-92 langsung melancarkan jurus-jurusnya "Shining Cut! Thrust! Death Hack! Power Cleave! Tornado! Hysteria! HAH!" Setiap kali menyebut nama jurus, melancarkan jurus itu sambil maju, langsung disambung dengan jurus lain yang hampir tidak ada celah untuk membalasnya. Paimon hanya bisa berusaha menahan semua serangan itu sambil mundur teratur. Jurus terakhir Hysteria yang merupakan jurus menghantam energi ke tanah membuat debu berterbangan. Terkena jurus itu, Paimon terpental sedikit. QG-92 mengangkat pedangnya lagi bertanya "Bagaimana?"

Vinze membalasnya dengan menancapkan tongkatnya ke tanah berkata "Kalau begitu giliranku, Tectonic Might!" Tanah dibawah QG-92 tiba-tiba bergetar dan muncul tombak-tombak tanah. Sebelum tombak-tombak itu muncul sepenuhnya, QG-92 sudah melompat ke atas. Mengambil kesempatan ini Vinze mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan jurus "Blazing Lance! Wave Rage! Blast Shot!" 3 serangan Force itu langsung meluncur ke QG-92, namun sebelum mengenainya QG-92 mengeluarkan Platinum Protector dan melindunginya dari 3 serangan Force itu. Setelah dia merasa aman, dia menyingkirkan perisainya. Barulah dia sadar, 3 serangan Force itu bukanlah tujuan utama Vinze. Vinze bermaksud memakai kesempatan selama QG-92 masih diudara untuk mengeluarkan mantra lain, jadi dia perlu jurus untuk menutupi mata QG-92. Sambil mengangkat tongkatnya miring dengan ujungnya diatas kiri dan tangan kirinya diletakkan dekat ujung tongkatnya dia bergumam "Aku memanggilmu wahai kalian yang dipenuhi oleh kekuatan Force yang berlimpah. KELUARLAH ANIMUS HECATE, ISIS!" Hecate dan Isis langsung muncul disampingnya, Vinze mengacungkan tongkatnya ke QG-92 memerintah "Serang dia Heidi, Imina !" Hecate dan Isis langsung terbang meluncur, sekejap mata saja mereka sudah di belakang dan atas QG-92, lalu mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan Force dan kali ini kena telak.

Mengira sudah selesai, Vinze bernafas lega. Tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul bayangan dari depannya dan menyabetnya. Nampaknya meski sudah mengenai serangan Hecate dan Isis, luka yang diderita QG-92 tidak terlalu parah karena dia masih sempat memakai perisainya, sebaliknya dia berhasil melukai dada Vinze. Setelah mendarat sambil berbalik dia berkata "Kau terlalu ceroboh." Tanpa menghiraukannya Vinze memegang tongkatnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke bawah, sekali lagi dia menggumamkan mantra "Aku memanggilmu wahai engkau yang memiliki Force untuk menyembuhkan. KELUARLAH ANIMUS INANNA!" Inanna muncul disampingnya, sambil menahan sakit Vinze berkata "Tolong yah Ilia…" Inanna mengangguk lalu menyembuhkan luka Vinze. Setelah sembuh, Vinze berbalik berkata "Mari kita lanjutkan." QG-92 sedikit tercengang berkata "Mampu mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan 4 Animus sekaligus… Nampaknya kau memang tidak boleh diremehkan." Lalu diapun kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

OP-52 tidak mengampuni TR-37, dia memberondonginya dengan tembakan habis-habisan yang membuat TR-37 hanya bisa menghindar ke kiri dan ke kanan. "KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? BUKANKAH KAU TADI BILANG MAU MELAYANIKU?" teriak OP-52 sambil menembak gila-gilaan. Memang, sekilas TR-37 hanya menghindar ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi sebenarnya sambil menghindar dia berusaha mempersempit jarak antaranya dengan OP-52. OP-52 sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu dan terus menembakinya. Ketika di kira TR-37 sudah terdesak langsung dia mengeluarkan jurus Compund Siege dengan kedua Launchernya itu. Melihat serangan yang datang dari depan, kontan saja TR-37 sedikit terkejut. Tapi dia masih bisa melompat keatas dan maju kedepan.

TR-37 mendarat tepat didepan OP-52 yang membuatnya tidak sempat untuk mengatur Siege Kitnya. Melihat ada kesempatan, TR-37 mengayunkan Tower Axenya dan memotong moncong kedua Missile Launcher itu. Melihat kedua Launchernya rusak, mau tak mau OP-52 melompat mundur. TR-37 bermaksud mengejarnya berseru "Jangan Lari!" Tapi belum terlalu jauh mengejar tiba-tiba saja datang 1 peluru dari depan. Karena tidak sempat membelahnya, TR-37 hanya bisa menahannya dengan Tower Axe. Untungnya permukaan Tower Axe yang lebar itu bisa dipakai untuk menahan peluru tadi. Setelah menahannya, TR-37 melihat dari mana asal tembakan itu, barulah dia terkejut karena OP-52 masih memiliki 1 Launcher lagi. Melihat OP-52 memegang sebuah Launcher yang berbeda dari biasanya, Launcher itu berwarna biru dan juga sedikit lebih bundar depannya, TR-37 berkata dengan nada terkejut "Relic Launcher, Cerberus…" OP-52 membalasnya berkata "Benar, kalau kamu kira aku hanya 2 Launcher, maka kamu salah besar." Kali ini dia mengeluarkan Launcher lain, Launcher itu berwarna putih dengan moncongnya yang lebih panjang dari biasanya "Sudah lama aku tidak memakai ini, Epochal Launcher." Ujar OP-52 bersemangat, "Dan" dia melanjutkan dengan memasang Siege Kit di kedua Launcher itu. Siege kit itu berwarna dominan merah, bukan seperti Siege Kit pada umumnya yang berwarna dominan putih. OP-52 menjelaskan dengan nada keras "Inilah Epochal Siege Kit, Attack dan Defense." TR-37 bersiap-siap untuk menyerang lagi berkata "Nampaknya aku ini lepas dari kandang harimau, masuk mulut buaya."

LK-67 dan Miriam sama-sama menghilang dan sama-sama saling melempar pisau mereka. Gerakan merek begitu cepat, sehingga meski tidak memakai skill Shadow Walker ataupun Cloaking Device, mereka betul-betul seperti menghilang. Selain melempar pisau mereka juga sama-sama memasang jebakan, dan sama-sama menghindarinya. Pertarungan ini nampak seimbang, tapi sebenarnya Miriamlah yang dirugikan. Selain karena staminanya yang kurang, jumlah jebakannya juga sudah tidak terlalu cukup. Jadi mau tak mau dia berusaha memikirkan taktik lain. Miriam berlari ke dalam hutan sedikit, lalu dia memasang jebakan lagi. Setelah itu sekali lagi dia memakai jurus Shadow Walker dan mendekati LK-67 dari belakang sekali lagi. LK-67 yang sudah mengetahui serangan yang datang dari belakang itu melompat untuk menjauhinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau itu memang taktik Miriam untuk membawanya ke jebakan yang dipasang Miriam sebelumnya.

Begitu LK-67 menginjak tempat itu jebakannya aktif dan menimbulkan ledakan, tapi tidaklah terlalu besar. Meski begitu asap menghalangi pandangannya. Sambil berusaha menfokus LK-67 berkata "Jebakan yang sama tidak akan berguna." Tapi dia terkejut begitu tahu kalau Miriam hilang, dia menoleh kiri kanan untuk mencarinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari atas "Disini!" Ketika menoleh ke atas, dia melihat Miriam yang sudah menarik Beam Siege Bow kuat-kuat dan mengarahkannya ke LK-67. Rupanya jebakan tadi untuk menghalangi pandangan LK-67, mengambil kesempatan itu Miriam melompat ke pohon disampingnya dan melompat ke depan untuk mendapat posisi yang pas diatas kepala LK-67. Langsung saja dia meneriakkan nama jurusnya "Fast Shot! Multi Shot! Destructive Shot!" Sambil meneriakan namanya dia juga mengeluarkan jurus itu. Semua tembakan diarahkan LK-67 rupanya meleset, LK-67 berkata remeh "Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" Rupanya semua serangan yang meleset itu memicu jebakan lain yang ditanam Miriam disekelilingnya, Miriam sudah bisa menduga kalau ada kemungkinan serangannya meleset, jadi dia sengaja mengeluarkan serangan di tempat jebakan. Kontan saja jebakan yang banyak itu meledak sekaligus dan sepertinya LK-67 tidak sempat menghindarinya.

Miriam mendarat dengan mulus, sambil tetap memunggungi LK-67 dia berkata "Aku tahu kalau 1 jebakan tidak mempan melawanmu, makanya aku memasang jebakan 2 tingkat." Tapi tiba-tiba saja dari kepulan asap sebilah Throwing Hora Knife melesat kearah Miriam. Miriam langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke kanan, akibatnya pisau itu menyerempet lengan kirinya. Setelah asap menipis, nampak LK-67 menderita luka meski tidak terlalu parah. Sambil mencabut pistolnya dia berkata "Inilah pertama kalinya ada yang berhasil mendesak aku mengeluarkan Hora Vulcan kesayanganku. Kau harus bangga gadis kecil." Miriam membalikkan badannya sambil memasang panah di busurnya itu, diapun memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Royal Guards yang tadi menyusul mereka akhirnya sampai di 'gerbang' melihat mereka yang bertarung Lamborta berseru "Ayo kita bantu mereka!" Royal Guards lain mengangguk setuju, tapi belum mereka maju membantu terdengar suara dari belakang mereka "Jangan dibantu Royal Guards." rupanya itu suara Eris. Dia, Ashlan, dan Rugardo juga muncul di 'gerbang'. Begitu mendengar suara Eris, mereka langsung memberi hormat. Setelah itu Ingrid memberanikan diri bertanya "Master Eris, kenapa anda melarang kami untuk membantu?" Rugardo menjawab "Ini adalah pertarungan Raxion dalam mencari 'jawaban'nya, jadi siapapun tidak boleh mengganggu." Agi berusaha membela "Tapi lawannya adalah Archon, itu bukan lawan yang biasa." Ashlan menjawab "Bahkan tikus yang paling lemahpun bisa berbahaya jika sedang marah. Aku yakin Raxion tidak mungkin bisa semudah itu kalah." Maya juga berusaha menyangkal "Tapi Master Ashlan…" Ashlan mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda untuk meminta Maya tenang sambil berkata "Kita lihat situasinya dulu, setelah itu barulah kita bantu." Para Royal Guards saling memandang, kemudian berbalik untuk menyaksikan pertarungan mereka.

Pedang Raxion dan pedang AS-00 saling beradu sedari tadi. Sepintas Raxion mampu mengimbanginya, tapi sebenarnya dia lah yang terdesak. Permainan pedang AS-00 bagai sebuah tarian, sehingga membuat Raxion kesulitan untuk menebak alur serangannya yang berikutnya. Meski mengeluarkan jurus, AS-00 bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah dan langsung membalasnya. Meski sebagian jurus AS-00 bisa ditahan, tapi Raxion tetap saja kewalahan untuk menahan serangan berikutnya. Akhirnya pedang AS-00 mementalkan Raxion, dia jatuh terduduk bersandar dibatu besar, belum sempat dia berdiri pedang AS-00 sudah didepannya dan menusuk bahu kirinya, kontan dia berteriak dengan keras sambil menahan sakit "GGGGAAAAAA!" AS-00 nampak menikmatinya dengan menancapkan pedangnya lebih dalam sambil berkata "Huh ujung-ujungnya Sample tetap Sample. Kau memang terlalu lemah."

Tapi Raxion tetap menatap AS-00, lalu langsung saja dia mengarahkan Bazookanya ke dada AS-00. Rupanya batu besar tempat dia bersandar itu tempat tadi dia meletakkan Bazookanya, dan karena ditahan batu besar Raxion tidak perlu menahan dorongan Launcher itu. Sambil menekan pelatuknya dia berkata "Andalah yang terlalu sombong dan takabur tuan AS-00." AS-00 yang agak telat menyadari Bazooka itu berusaha menarik pedangnya, tapi tangan kanannya dipegang Raxion dengan erat membuat AS-00 tidak bisa lari. Setelah dirasa cukup, Raxion melepaskan tangannya dari pelatuk, dan kontan saja tembakan energi besar meledak didepannya. Mendengar bunyi tembakan yang besar seperti itu, semuanya langsung melihat ke asal suara. Melihat Raxion yang mengeluarkan tembakan seperti itu, baik Vinze, Miriam maupun TR-37 meninggalkan lawan masing-masing berlari ke Raxion sambil berteriak "RAXION!" Karena ditinggalkan lawan, para Wakil Archon jadi bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Terkejut melihat AS-00 diserang seperti itu, mereka juga langsung berlari ke tempat itu.

Setelah ledakan energi itu agak reda, barulah mereka nampak Raxion dan AS-00. AS-00 berhasil menghindar dan melompat mundur jauh dari tempat Raxion. Meski dibilang berhasil menghindar, sebenarnya tembakan itu menghancurkan seluruh lengan kirinya bahkan sampai ke bahu. Tangan kanannya juga putus, rupanya supaya bisa menghindar ke belakang, AS-00 menarik tanganya dengan kuat sampai putus, terlihat potongan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pedangnya masih tertancap di bahu kiri Raxion. Setelah melihat AS-00 mundur, Raxion mencabut pedang dari bahunya. Bisa dilihat pedang itu menancap tembus hingga ke batu dibelakangnya.

Miriam dan yang lainnya langsung sampai disamping Raxion untuk melihat keadaannya, sedangkan para Wakil Archon juga sampai disamping AS-00 dan berusaha untuk menopangnya. AS-00 menatap Raxion dengan penuh kebencian berkata "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Sample murahan sepertimu bisa mengalahkan bibit unggul seperti aku. Semua perasaan yang kau rasakan itu adalah buatan, tidak mungkin itu menjadikanmu kuat." Vinze yang tadinya berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Raxion menatap AS-00 berkata "Kalau tidak salah ingat, kalian Accretia itu sebenarnya masih tersisa otak bukan?" AS-00 bertanya dengan geram "Lalu kenapa?"

Vinze menjawab dengan tenang "Aku pernah membaca di suatu buku. Sebenarnya manusia itu terdiri dari 3 bagian, tubuh, jiwa dan arwah. Tubuh itu untuk menampung jiwa dan arwah, arwah yang menggerakan tubuh, dan jiwalah yang membentuk sifat dan perasaan seseorang. Jika tubuh mati, biasanya arwah dan jiwa akan melayang keluar meninggalkan tubuh itu. Tapi untuk kasus kalian, meski tubuh kalian sudah mati kalian masih ada otak bukan? Jadi meski arwah sudah meninggalkan kalian aku yakin jiwa belum meninggalkan kalian. Dan jiwa itulah yang bisa disebut sebagai hati. Jadi perasaan yang dimiliki Raxion bukanlah buatan, melainkan asli dari jiwa miliknya." AS-00 menimpalinya dengan nada mengejek "Huh Cora seperti kau merasa bisa menceramahi kami. Apa kau betul-betul menganggap teori itu benar?"

Raxion yang tadinya terduduk berusaha berdiri dibantu TR-37 dan Miriam menjawab "Aku percaya apa kata Vinze. Aku yakin perasaan ini adalah milikku, bukan karena chip yang dipasang ini." Kali ini AS-00 nampak betul-betul marah memberi perintah "Tadinya aku mau memberi kau waktu untuk menikmati hidupmu sebentar, tapi nampaknya sekarang kau sudah kehilangan kesempatan itu. Bunuh mereka semua Wakil Archon, sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dia mau jadi rongsokan atau apa." Para Wakil Archon nampak menyiapkan senjata mereka dan bermaksud menyerang, tapi belum sempat mereka menyerang terdengar suara "Sebaiknya kalian jangan seenaknya" Mereka menoleh ke asal suara itu, nampak bayangan-bayangan berkelabat, 3 bayangan yang berdiri diantara mereka adalah para Master, sedangkan sisanya adalah Royal Guards yang berdiri disamping Raxion cs. Ashlan memberi perintah "Royal Guards bawa mereka kedalam dan segera obati mereka. Disini serahkan pada kami." Lamborta sepertinya enggan berkata "Tapi Master Ashlan…"

Belum sempat dia selesai, tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dengan hebat, setelah itu disambung dengan raungan. Raungan ini mirip yang dikeluarkan Holy Stone Keeper, tapi suaranya lebih berat, kasar dan panjang. Wajah Vinze langsung pucat berkata "Tidak mungkin, apa Ozma sudah bangkit?" Kali ini Rugardo yang memberi perintah dengan nada keras "ROYAL GUARDS CEPAT BAWA MEREKA MASUK!" Mendengar suara perintah yang tiba-tiba, tanpa basa-basi Royal Guards langsung membawa mereka menuju 'gerbang.' Melihat itu AS-00 menjadi kalap memerintah "Kejar! Jangan biarkan mereka kabur!" Tapi belum sempat para Wakil Archon maju, mereka sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Rupanya masing-masing terkena jurus Magnetic Web, Stone Curse, dan Constrict.

Yang mengeluarkan jurus-jurus itu adalah para Master, dibalik jubah mereka tersembunyi senjata masing-masing yang unik. Ashlan memegang pedang, Rugardo memegang tongkat, sedangkan Eris memegang busur. Tapi senjata-senjata itu bukanlah Relic Weapon seperti milik para Royal Guards, bentuknya juga berbeda. Melihat senjata itu AS-00 terkejut berkata dengan suara bergetar "Majestic Weapon… tidak mungkin kalian bisa memiliki senjata seperti itu." Eris menjawab dengan suara lembut "Ini senjata yang kami miliki ketika masih menjadi Archon, karena agak sayang untuk dibuang, jadi kami membawanya."

Setelah menyimpan senjatanya, Ashlan berkata "Sekarang ini tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan. Kalian sudah terluka dan mengejar sampai kedalampun bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana. Lebih baik kalian hubungi koloni dan memanggil pesawat untuk mundur. Koloni lebih membutuhkan kalian daripada pengejaran 1 Sample tak berguna ini." AS-00 berteriak marah "APA KALIAN MAU MENGASIHANIKU?! TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIKASIHANI, BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG!" Rugardo menatap mereka menjawab "Bisa saja kami membunuh kalian sekarang, tapi bukan kebiasaan kami membunuh lawan yang tidak berdaya." Kemudian dia menatap langit berkata "Lagipula kami sudah lelah dengan segala jenis pembantaian ini. Karena itulah kami kabur kesini." Dia kembali menatap mereka berkata "Turutilah kata-kata Ashlan, benar katanya koloni lebih membutuhkan kalian. Makhluk yang mengerikan sudah bangkit dan sekarang ini sebaiknya kalian melupakan segala perbedaan yang ada." Sehabis berkata begitu dia dan 2 Master lain langsung mundur dengan cepat.

Setelah waktu jurus habis dan mereka bisa bergerak, QG-92 bertanya pada AS-00 "Apa yang akan kita lakukan Tuan Archon?" Nampaknya AS-00 sudah tenang, dia lalu menjawab "Hubungi koloni dan minta pesawat transport. Jangan menceritakan apa-apa, nanti sesampainya di koloni aku yang akan menceritakan semuanya pada Yang Mulia dan Race Manager." "Siap!" jawab QG-92 dengan semangat. Ketika dia bermaksud berbalik untuk melakukan komunikasi, AS-00 menambahkan "Sekalian… minta siapkan medic untuk mengobati kalian." QG-92 menatap AS-00 sebentar, lalu menjawab "Siap Tuan Archon."

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, datang pesawat transport. Merekapun masuk ke pesawat itu, sebelumnya LK-67 sudah memungut tangan AS-00 dan membawanya sekaligus. Setelah semua siap pesawat itu terbang meninggalkan tempat itu dan mereka semua hanya bisa hening selama perjalanan.


	10. Chapter 9: Nirvana

CHAPTER 9: NIRVANA

* * *

Beberapa jam sesudah kejadian Raxion, masing-masing pemimpin bangsa sudah menerima laporan dari Race Manager mereka. Yang mengeluarkan raungan sebelumnya adalah makhluk tidak bernama yang tidak diketahui mereka, sebenarnya itu adalah Ozma. Menurut para pengintai masing-masing bangsa, Holy Stone Keeper yang sebelumnya hanya diam saja tiba-tiba menjadi 'kepompong' selama beberapa jam. Ketika raungan itu terdengar 'kepompong' itu tiba-tiba terbelah dan muncul banyak monster yang fisiknya mirip Holy Stone Keeper namun lebih kecil, monster-monster itu langsung saja bergerak keluar dan sepertinya berusaha melindungi bagian dalam tambang tengah. Bangsa Lazhuwardian yang biasanya berkeliaran di bagian tengah tambang dan luar tambang semuanya dibunuh oleh monster itu. Setelah itu keadaan dalam tambang tengah tidak diketahui, namun menurut pengintai terakhir sebelum mati monster tak bernama itu, alias Ozma, keluar dari dalam tanah dan kristal yang ada ditempat biasanya Holy Stone Keeper hancur.

Pada waktu menerima kabar seperti itu, nampaknya pemimpin tiap-tiap bangsa berusaha memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Akhirnya mau tak mau pemimpin ketiga bangsa mengadakan rapat. Di planet Accretia, bagian tengah istana yang juga biasanya dipakai sebagai ruang pertemuan Kaisar dengan anggota-anggotanya, kali ini dipakai sebagai ruang rapat. Yang hadir disana adalah anggota parlemen dalam Kerajaan, nampak Kaisar duduk di singasananya. Dihadapannya muncul 2 layar, kedua layar itu posisinya sedikit miring. Pada layar kiri nampak pria Bellato yang merupakan pemimpin mereka, pria itu wajahnya tua dan rambutnya sudah beruban. Dia memakai baju resmi yang nampaknya seperti baju pejabat, mereka memanggil pria itu Presiden. Sedangkan layar kanannya nampak beberapa Cora yang duduk di meja bertingkat, para Cora itu yang terdiri dari pria dan wanita itu sudah cukup berumur dan pakaian mereka juga berbeda dari pakaian Cora biasa, mereka semua adalah petinggi Cora yang dipanggil Dewan.

Presiden memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan nada sedikit sombong "Menurut perkiraan kami, makhluk itu mungkin saja akan berusaha menghancurkan semua yang ada di Novus. Ada sebaiknya anda sekalian menyerah dan bekerja sama dengan kami." Dewan berbisik sebentar, kemudian salah satunya berdiri menyangkal "Sebaiknya kamu jangan seenaknya, ini semua terjadi karena kalian yang menggunakan teknologi untuk menguasai planet itu. Pasti makhluk itu suruhan Decem untuk menghabisi kalian." Presiden itu marah dan menantang mereka berkata "Apa kalian bilang? Aku menawarkan perdamaian dan kalian menolaknya?" Merekapun saling memaki dengan ribut, Kaisar yang dari tadi diam akhirnya berkata "Apapun yang kamu tawarkan, kami Kerajaan tidak akan mau bekerja sama dengan kalian semua." Mendengar perkataan Kaisar, baik Presiden maupun Dewan terdiam. Kemudian ketika mereka bermaksud membalas perkataan Kaisar, tiba-tiba muncul suara wanita "Seperti biasa kalian semua memang keras kepala yah." Ketika kebingungan mencari asal suara, muncul layar didepan Kaisar yang letaknya tepat diantara layar Presiden dan layar Dewan. Dilayar itu nampak Eris, Rugardo, dan Ashlan, sepertinya mereka menembus ke frekuensi pembicaraan Kaisar dan masuk kedalamnya.

Rugardo berbicara sebelum yang lain bermaksud mulai berbicara "Kami mendapat sumber, makhluk yang muncul itu bernama Ozma. Dia adalah Pemangsa Planet. Jika dia berhasil memangsa energi planet Novus ini maka tidak diragukan dia akan memangsa energi planet lain, mungkin saja planet Bellato atau Accretia dan juga tidak tertutup kemungkinan planet Cora yang jauh dari Novus. Karena itulah kita sekarang harus menghilangkan semua perbedaan kita dan bersatu menghancurkan Ozma." Mendengar penjelasan pendek Rugardo, yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi Kaisar yang mendengar dari tadi mulai berbicara "Percuma saja kalau kau berusaha menghasut kami untuk bekerja sama. Bagi Kerajaan kesempurnaan adalah segalanya, meski harus kehilangan beberapa prajurit bagiku itu tidak masalah. Jadi apapun tawaran kalian…" "BRAKKK!" Belum selesai Kaisar berbicara, tiba-tiba saja Ashlan memukul mejanya dengan keras sambil berdiri yang membuat kaget semua orang, sambil berteriak kecil dia berkata "Apa dari dulu cara berpikirmu memang tidak bisa berubah? Abang?"

Mendengar Ashlan yang memanggil Kaisar 'abang' mulailah bisik-bisik kecil terdengar di ruangan itu, Eris dan Rugardo hanya memperhatikannya. Kaisar kemudian melanjutkan sambil menutup matanya "Aku rasa kau sudah tidak berhak memanggilku seperti itu lagi, pembelot." Ashlan membalasnya "Berhak, sampai kapanpun aku masih berhak memanggilmu seperti itu. Dulu kita 'diciptakan' pada hari yang sama sebagai calon Kaisar, tapi ketika menjalani pelatihan sementara semua orang memperhatikan abang dan menganggap abang yang paling hebat. Karena itulah abang dikirim ke koloni besar untuk merebut kemenangan, sedangkan aku hanya dikirim ke koloni kecil seperti ini. Bahkan ketika 'ayah' akan matipun, anggota parlemen tanpa basa-basi langsung memilih abang menjadi Kaisar berikutnya."

Kaisar akhirnya membuka matanya menatap Ashlan sambil bertanya "Jadi apa yang kamu harapkan? Kerja sama mutlak ketiga bangsa? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin karena bagaimanapun kita semua hanya mementingkan masing-masing. Kalau kamu ingin buktikan, buktikan lah sendiri dengan anggota 'pembelot'mu itu." Ashlan mengepalkan kepalan tangan kanannya didepan mukanya sambil berkata "Akan kubuktikan. Kalau Kerajaan mementingkan kekuatan, Perserikatan mementingkan persatuan, dan Aliansi mementingkan kehormatan, maka kami mementingkan ikatan dan persaudaraan kami. Akan kami buktikan bahwa kami bisa menghancurkan Ozma, karena kami punya 'kunci' penting." Setelah berkata seperti itu, komunikasi Ashland an Kaisar diputus. Sambil agak canggung, Presiden berkata "Kalau begitu sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi." Diapun mematikan komunikasinya. Dewan juga langsung mematikan komunikasinya setelah mengangguk sebentar.

Hening beberapa saat, Kaisar berpikir tindakan selanjutnya. Setelah dikira cukup matang, dia berkata pada salah satu unit yang disana "Sampaikan pada Race Manager yang ada di Novus, untuk sementara kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap monster itu. Jika ada unit yang keluar ke tambang dan membantu para pembelot, maka dia akan dikeluarkan dari Kerajaan." Sepertinya baik Perserikatan maupun Aliansi juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Setelah memutuskan komunikasi tadi, Ashlan nampak kesal dengan sifat Kaisar tadi. Royal Guards yang juga berada disana mendengar semua itu hanya bisa diam, setelah dirasa waktunya cukup tepat, Chromehound maju melaporkan "Master, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?." Eris memandang mereka menjawab "Bagaimana dengan permintaanku sebelumnya?" Rayfier maju dan menjelaskan "Semua persiapan yang diperlukan sedang dilaksanakan. Yang bisa dan ingin bertempur sudah masuk kedalam, dan MAU juga sudah dimasukkan. Mekanik-mekanik juga sedang berusaha menyalakan 'itu'" Rugardo mengangguk lalu berkata "Baiklah, kalian juga sebaiknya mengkoordinir semuanya. Usahakan selesai secepatnya." Semua Royal Guards memberi hormat sambil berkata "Mengerti Master!" lalu merekapun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Royal Guards, Raxion, Miriam, Vinze, dan juga TR-37 masuk ke ruangan Master, Raxion sudah mendapat perawatan, untungnya bahu kirinya tidak terlalu parah rusaknya, sedangkan yang lain hanya luka kecil jadi sudah sembuh. Melihat mereka masuk Ashlan menyambut mereka berkata "Kami sedang melakukan persiapan yang diperlukan untuk ke Tambang Craig. Begitu selesai kita bisa langsung berangkat." Mereka saling memandang, kemudian Vinze memberanikan diri maju bertanya "Maafkan kekurang sopananku Master, tapi dengan apa kita akan pergi? Kami saja jalan kesini memakan waktu kira-kira 3 minggu, kalau jalan kaki kembali bukankah akan lama? Belum lagi kita juga membawa MAU." Rugardo tertawa kecil berkata "Kalau kalian menganggap Nirvana ini hanya 'bangunan' maka akan susah lho?!"

Sehabis berkata begitu, mendadak muncul layar diantara mereka. Dilayar itu nampak unit Accretia, dia melaporkan "Kondisi mesin bagus Master, sekarang ini sedang dipanaskan. Jika sudah maka bisa langsung diaktifkan." Eris membalasnya berkata "Kami mengerti, usahakan kondisi mesinnya optimal." Sejak tadi TR-37 memperhatikan Accretia itu, lalu dia sadar sambil berkata "CR-13? CR-13 kan? Ini aku TR-37 yang seangkatan denganmu dulu." Layar itu berputar ke TR-37 kemudian yang dipanggil memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu diapun membalasnya "Oooo kamu toh TR-37. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." TR-37 membalasnya bertanya "Kok kamu bisa disini? Bukankah kamu bilang ingin melihat-lihat Novus jadi berkelana? Seingatku menurut laporan terakhir kamu dinyatakan mati bukan?" Unit itu tertawa kecil berkata "Sebenarnya aku setengah mati. Ketika sampai dibenua ini aku diserang monster yang kuat dan hampir saja mati. Royal Guards menemukanku dan merawatku. Aku pikir tidak ada jeleknya tinggal disini, lebih tenang lho."

Terdengar suara Bellato dari unit tadi berkata "Mesinnya sudah panas dan siap untuk dinyalakan." Unit itu menoleh sedikit menyahutnya "Ok, sebentar lagi." Dia kembali menatap TR-37 berkata dengan nada misterius "Baiklah aku harus pergi, semoga kalian menikmati perjalanan kalian." Sebelum mematikan komunikasinya dia berkata lagi "Oh ya, namaku sudah bukan CR-13, panggil saja aku Cyber." Setelah itu dia mematikan komunikasinya. Tidak lama setelah komunikasi dengan Cyber putus, mereka bisa mendengar jauh dibawah mereka terdengar suara mesin besar yang mulai nyala. Bersamaan dengan itu lampu-lampu di ruangan itu mulai menyala dengan terang, dan beberapa tembok tiba-tiba terangkat dan menampakaan pemandangan diluar. Begitu ruangan mulai terang, sadarlah mereka ruangan apa sebenarnya itu. Selama ini mereka mengira itu ruangan kosong dengan sebuah lantai yang lebih tinggi ditengahnya dimana merupakan tempat Master duduk, rupanya ruangan itu adalah anjungan. Disekeliling mereka dekat pintu masuk nampak banyak monitor, panel-panel dengan banyak tombol-tombol dan kursi-kursi, didepan tempat Master duduk, lantai yang lebih tinggi terdapat tempat kemudi yang hanya bisa diduduki 1 orang.

Tiba-tiba mulai banyak Cora dan Bellato masuk keruangan itu, begitu mereka masuk mereka langsung duduk dikursi-kursi tadi dan menghadapi tombol-tombol didepan mereka serta memasang headpone bermicrophone untuk komunikasi. Kemudian masuk satu unit Accretia yang dikenali mereka sebagai Aileron, teman Chromehound, dia berjalan naik ketempat Master lalu ke tempat kendali itu. Setelah duduk diapun mulai menekan beberapa tombol. Salah satu Bellato wanita yang mengutak-atik tombol-tombol didepannya melaporkan "Semua orang yang ingin bertempur sudah masuk dan semua MAU juga sudah diletakkan ditempatnya. Semua sistem dan mesin berfungsi dengan baik dan energi juga sudah terisi pernuh. Nirvana sudah bisa keluar dari tempatnya." Ashlan mengangguk kemudian memerintahkan "Keluarkan Nirvana dari tempatnya." Semua Cora dan Bellato operator itu langsung menyahut "Baik!" Aileron mulai menekan sebuah tombol didepannya, begitu ditekan bangunan itu langsung bergetar. Dari luar tanah yang mengelilingi bangunan itu tiba-tiba terbuka, rupanya itu bukanlah tanah, melainkan pintu-pintu besi yang dikamuflasekan dengan tanah. Begitu pintu-pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan penuh, bangunan itu tiba-tiba terangkat perlahan.

Selama ini Raxion cs mengira itu hanyalah sebuah bangunan, rupanya itu adalah sebuah pesawat luar angkasa. Didepan mereka muncul layar yang memperlihatkan bentuk utuh pesawat itu. Pesawat itu berwarna putih dan nampak besar, bagian ujungnya bercabang 2 dan sepertinya bisa dibuka. Nampak baik dipermukaan pesawat, maupun samping kiri kanannya banyak meriam kecil. Mereka bisa melihat yang selama ini dikira bangunan itu berada di tengah-tengah pesawat itu. Melihat mereka takjub, Rugardo menjelaskan "Panjang keseluruhan 300 meter, lebarnya 150 meter dan tinggi keseluruhannya, termasuk anjungan ini 107 meter. Dilengkapi dengan 2 meriam utama dibagian ujungnya 'Executioners' dan beberapa meriam kecil pelindung 'Gauntlet', selain itu juga dilengkapi 30 unit pesawat kecil dengan AI untuk melindunginya 'Interceptors' serta pelindung plasma untuk melindungi dari senjata laser. Digerakkan dengan memakai 4 mesin nuklir dan sepasang mesin pengubah energi gravitasi. Terdapat hangar khusus untuk memasukkan sekitar 50 unit MAU dan juga kamar-kamar untuk tiap-tiap orang, bahkan ada kantin dan tempat rekreasi. Inilah Nirvana, sebuah pesawat tempur luar angkasa."

Eris melanjutkan "Pesawat ini kami temukan ketika pertama kali menemukan tempat ini, meski sudah agak tua tapi kerusakannnya tidak terlalu parah. Kami juga menemukan pesawat lain yang sudah rusak dan menggunakan bagian-bagiannya untuk memperbaiki pesawat ini. Butuh waktu sekitar 18 tahun untuk menyelesaikannya. Tadinya kami ingin memakainya untuk ke planet lain jika kami rasa sudah tidak bisa tinggal di Novus, tapi tak disangka akan dipakai disaat seperti ini." Seorang operator Cora wanita melaporkan "Kita sudah sampai ke ketinggian yang cukup." Ashlan berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangannya kedepan memerintahkan "NIRVANA MAJU DENGAN KECEPATAN PENUH! TUJUAN TAMBANG CRAG!" Aileron menekan beberapa tombol lalu memutar kemudi mengarah ke barat. Setelah mencocokkan dengan peta radar disampingnya dan merasa jalurnya sudah pas, diapun menekan tombol lain sambil berkata "Nirvana, maju!" 3 booster bagian belakang Nirvana mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan, lalu mulai mengeluarkan energi dan mendorong Nirvana. Kecepatan Nirvana naik dengan pelan, ketika akhirnya mencapai kecepatan maksimum operator Bellato pria melaporkan "Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, kita akan tiba di Tambang Crag dalam waktu kurang dari 5 jam." Ketiga Master mengangguk, kemudian hanya melihat kedepan. Sedangkan Raxion cs melihat pemandangan luar lewat jendela-jendela yang terbuka tadi, bisa dilihat kalau Nirvana melaju dengan menatap ke depan, dalam hatinya berharap mereka bisa sampai dengan cepat.


	11. Chapter 10: Into The Heart

CHAPTER 10: INTO THE HEART

Keadaan dalam koloni Accretia sedikit tegang, banyak unit yang mendengar kejadian di Tambang Crag berkumpul di koloni berbincang-bincang. Race Manager memberi perintah kalau Tambang Crag sudah tidak boleh pergi, tapi di tengah ruang koloni dikeluarkan layar yang memperlihatkan situasi tambang. Gerombolan Holy Stone Keeper yang sudah agak mengecil itu nampaknya bertambah banyak, mereka membunuh apa saja yang berada di tambang, termasuk bangsa Lazhuwardian. Nampaknya koloni lain juga memberi perintah dan melakukan hal yang sama, semua orang, baik Bellato, Accretia maupun Cora hanya bisa menyaksikan kekejaman monster-monster itu.

Tiba-tiba dari layar mereka melihat sebuah sebuah benda melintas dari timur tambang, setelah beberapa saat barulah mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas benda itu, yang rupanya adalah pesawat luar angkasa. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menemukan salah satu dari ketiga lambang milik mereka di badan pesawat itu. Dibagian hangar Nirvana, nampak beberapa Driver dan Armor Driver sudah bersiap-siap didekat MAU mereka, ada yang mengucapkan salam pada teman atau kekasih mereka, ada juga yang masih melakukan penyesuaian MAU miliknya. Nampak juga beberapa Accretia dan Cora yang membantu mereka mengisi amunisi dan bahan bakar MAU-MAU itu. Dari speaker keluar suara yang memberitakan "Kita sedang mendekati titik penjatuhan, diharapkan semua pilot MAU bersiap-siap. Sekali lagi diharapkan semua pilot MAU bersiap-siap. Diperingatkan kalau di bawah banyak monster-monster, harap semuanya jangan lengah!" Mendengar perintah sudah keluar, ramai-ramai semua Driver dan Armor Driver membuka kokpit MAU mereka masing-masing dan masuk kedalam, ada juga yang sebelum masuk mendoakan teman mereka yang lain, nampak juga Accretia atau Cora yang berpelukan dengan Armor Driver dan mendoakan keselamatannya, ada juga istri, suami, atau kekasih yang saling beciuman dan mengantar kepergian masing-masing pasangannya.

Dianjungan, operator Bellato wanita terus melihat radar, dari radar dia bisa melihat banyak titik-titik. Begitu sudah sampai ditempat yang dimaksud, operator itu langsung memberi perintah lewat speaker "MAU-MAU sudah bisa dijatuhkan!" Dibawah MAU terbuka pintu, bagitu sudah terbuka penuh penahan MAU dilepas dan semua MAU-MAU itu jatuh. Sebelum menyentuh tanah MAU-MAU Arcadia mengeluarkan booster yang membuat mereka melayang sedikit diatas tanah dan akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus. Begitu mendarat mereka langsung disambut gerombolan monster itu, tapi mereka sudah siap dan langsung menembaki atau menebas monster-monster itu. Nampaknya mereka berusaha untuk membersihkan area itu supaya pejuang Arcadia lain bisa turun. Operator tadi melihat radar, bisa dilihatnya monster-monster sudah mulai berkurang, sekali lagi dia memberi perintah lewat speaker "MAU-MAU sedang berusaha membersihkan area, diharapkan semua teleport disiapkan! Para pejuang juga harap siap-siap dekat teleport!"

Mendengar itu Raxion yang masih berada dianjungan berkata pada yang lain "Sebaiknya kita juga ke hangar untuk siap-siap." Vinze dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, tapi sebelum mereka pergi Rugardo berkata "Kalian sebaiknya jangan ikut turun dulu." TR-37 berbalik bertanya "Kenapa?" Ashlan menjelaskan "Kalian memegang 'kunci' penting untuk mengalahkan Ozma, jadi biarkan mereka membuka jalan terlebih dahulu untuk kalian." Miriam mebalas dengan nada cemas "Tapikan bagaimanapun juga kami tidak bisa berdiam saja melihat yang lain bertarung, kami juga ingin membantu." Ashlan melanjutkan "Aku mengerti, tapi tolong pikirkan, jika sampai kalian semua dibunuh, maka usaha kami akan sia-sia. Aku harap kalian mau mengerti." Vinze berpikir sebentar, lalu melihat teman-temannya berkata "Kalau begitu minimal kita menunggu di hangar." Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju lalu berlari menuju hangar.

Di hangar, mereka bisa melihat banyak pejuang-pejuang Arcadia yang sedang bersiap-siap. Ada yang berdoa untuk keselamatan, ada juga yang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya. Mereka juga bisa melihat dipinggir-pinggir hangar itu banyak lingkaran-lingkaran yang rupanya adalah alat teleport, disamping masing-masing alat teleport itu juga ada panel-panel untuk mengaturnya. Nampak juga para teknisi sedang menyetel lokasi teleport. Setelah agak lama dan dianggap sudah cukup, operator wanita tadi memberi perintah "Area sudah bersih, para pejuang harap segera teleport ke bawah." Mendengar itu, semua pejuang-pejuang Arcadia yang sudah membuat kelompok-kelompok mulai masuk ke lingkaran-lingkaran itu, satu lingkaran memuat 8 orang. Begitu sudah masuk lingkaran itu, teknisi yang disampingnya langsung menekan tombol dan merekapun di teleport ke bawah. Begitu sudah selesai, giliran kelompok berikutnya yang masuk kelingkaran itu dan diteleport.

Sesampainya dibawah, mereka langsung membantu MAU-MAU membersihkan monster-monster itu. TR-37 menatap satu-persatu kelompok yang teleport kebawah, lalu dia berbalik ke Raxion berkata "Aku akan ikut mereka turun, sebaiknya kalian bertiga yang terakhir saja." Raxion yang mendengar itu berusaha mencegah pelatihnya berkata "Anda ikut saja dengan kami pelatih, kita bisa bersama-samakan?" TR-37 sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab "Ada baiknya aku juga ikut membuka jalan untuk kalian. Aku ingin membalas budi Master-Master yang menerima aku." Raxion sepertinya berusaha membantah, tapi TR-37 mengisyaratkan dia diam sambil mengeluarkan Vulcan dan menyerahkan padanya berkata "Bawa ini, senjataku yang dulu. Untuk melawan monster sebanyak ini pertarungan jarak dekat sedikit merugikan, amunisinya sudah kuisi penuh." Raxion menerima senjata itu, Vinze yang berdiri disampingnya bertanya "Benar kamu tidak apa-apa tidak ikut kami, tuan TR-37?" TR-37 membalasnya berkata "Trebz, panggil aku Trebz. Aku akan membuang nama TR-37 ini karena akupun sudah menjadi pejuang Arcadia. Tenanglah, aku yakin kalian bertiga akan baik-baik saja." Vinze mengulurkan tangannnya berkata "Baiklah tuan Trebz, kami mendoakan keberhasilanmu." Trebz menjabat tangannya berkata "Kalian juga harus saling menjaga diri. Jangan mati ya." Setelah itu Trebz berjalan ke salah satu kelompok dan bergabung dengan mereka, lalu diapun ikut diteleport kebawah.

Dibawah, nampak beberapa pejuang yang baru diteleport mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Zothic yang memandang sekeliling berkata pada Zenn "Tambang Crag, sudah lama nih." Zenn memukul bahunya sedikit berkata "Jangan melamun Zothic, nanti malah diserang." Zothic menanggapinya dengan sedikit tertawa berkata "Tenang saja, aku belum 'tumpul' kok." Dia memandang kearah gerombolan monster-monster yang sedang menyerang MAU-MAU Arcadia berkata "Baiklah, ayo kita bantu MAU-MAU itu, kasihan mereka dikeroyok tuh." Zenn mengangguk sambil menyiapkan senjatanya berkata "Jangan sampai terkapar lho, capek nih kalau harus mengangkat kamu." Zothic membalasnya dengan sedikit teratawa "Kata-kata itu aku kembalikan padamu Zenn." Lalu merekapun menerjang ke monster-monster itu. Qirin dan Rihou saling menempelkan punggungnya, Qirin berkata padanya "Hei Rihou, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding untuk melihat sudah siapa yang kuat? Yang paling banyak membunuh monster maka dianggap menang." Rihou sedikit nyegir membalas "Boleh, lalu apa hukumannya yang kalah?" Qirin berpikir sedikit berkata "Yang kalah harus kerja diladang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah selama 2 bulan." Nampak 1 monster mau menerkam Rihou, dengan entengnya dia membunuh monster itu membalas berkata "Ok, aku setuju." Lalu merekapun berpisah dan mulai membunuh monster-monster.

Stars dan Ichi saling membantu membunuh monster-monster itu, setelah agak lama Stars berkata "Sayang, sebaiknya jangan terlalu bersemangat. Nanti bisa kehabisan tenaga lho, anak-anak sedang menunggu dirumah nih." Ichi yang sedang menusuk salah satu monster membalas "Tenang saja, aku sudah membawa potion banyak kok. Bagian untukmu juga ada lho." Ichi mendekati dia membisiki dengan agak genit "Kalau ini sudah selesai, kita tambah anak kita yah." Mendengar itu kontan muka Stars langsung merah dan membalas "Itu sih nanti saja baru dipikirkan." Lalu dia berbalik membalas membisikinya "Tapi kamu memang kuat lho." Mereka saling tersenyum malu dan melanjutkan membunuh monster yang menerjang mereka. El Lupin memandang sekelilingnya, lalu dia mengisyaratkan Feena dan Schlafe yang disampingnya untuk mendekat sambil berkata "Anak-anak, kalian jangan terlalu jauh dariku." Schfale membalasnya berkata "Paman Lupin, kami sudah bukan anak-anak lagi." Feena juga mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya berkata "Selama ini paman selalu menganggap kami anak-anak, jadi kami ikut bertempur untuk membuktikan kalau kami sudah dewasa kok." El Lupin menatap mereka berkata "Aku tahu, aku sudah merawat kalian selama ini. Tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian, kalian sudah seperti keluargaku. Jadi apapun yang kalian lakukan jangan terlalu jauh dariku, mengerti!" "Tenang saja Lupin, bukan hanya kamu kok yang mengawasi mereka" Mereka memandang ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Yang berbicara dengan mereka adalah Friska, wanita Cora yang juga tinggal di Arcadia, selama tinggal di Arcadia dia hidup bertetangga dengan El Lupin, jadi mereka semua sangat akrab. El Lupin menatap Friska dengan lembut berkata "Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu Friska." Friska menggeleng pelan berkata "Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, baik Feena maupun Schfale sudah seperti anakku, jadi kamu tidak perlu sungkan." Feena tersenyum membalas "Karena ada kakak Friska, paman Lupin sudah bisa tenangkan?" Schfale sudah memasang kuda-kuda berkata "Ayo dong, masa cuma kita saja yang diam terus, yang lain sudah mulai nih." El Lupin mengangguk kemudian sambil bergandengan dengan Friska, mereka maju membantu yang lain.

Semuanya terkejut melihat pejuang Arcadia yang merupakan campuran dari 3 bangsa saling membantu melawan monster-monster, beberapa juga nampaknya ingin membantu mereka. Nampak dikoloni Accretia salah satu unit yang mengamati layar sambil berusaha menahan diri, lalu diapun berjalan ke arah portal. Temannya yang melihat hal itu memegang bahunya dari belakang berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan? Race Manager memerintahkan kita untuk tidak membantu para pembelot. Apa kau juga ingin dianggap pembelot?" Unit tadi menepis tangan temannya berkata "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, disana juga ada Accretia yang bertempur bukan?" Temannya membalasnya berkata "Tapi mereka itu semua adalah pembelot." Unit tadi mulai tidak sabaran berkata "Ketika monster-monster itu keluar, Kerajaan sama sekali tidak mengambil tindakan, tapi mereka yang pembelot saja mau berusaha menyelamatkan planet ini. Bayangkan jika mereka tidak muncul, cepat atau lambat monster-monster itu pasti mulai masuk dan membunuh kita semua. Pihak Kerajaan sudah menutup mata terhadap masalah ini tahu." Temannya nampak ragu berkata "Tapikan…" Unit itu membalikkan badannya berkata "Aku tidak peduli apa katamu dan apa anggapan yang lain. Pokoknya aku akan membantu mereka." Lalu diapun mengakses portal dan teleport ke tambang, temannya yang tadi juga akhirnya pasrah dan mengikuti dia.

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, unit-unit lain juga merasa ada benarnya, akhirnya beberapa dari mereka juga ikut teleport ke tambang. Bangsa lain juga, meski alasannya berbeda, tapi mereka juga mulai tergerak hatinya melihat pejuang Arcadia yang ikut bertarung. Akhirnya mereka juga ikut membantu mereka. Nampak disalah satu tempat di area tambang, sepasang Bellato membunuh monster itu, tapi mereka agak lengah dan terlambat menyadari ada monster lain dari belakang mereka, untungnya ada unit Accretia yang menusuk kepala monster itu. Setelah mati, mereka saling memandang sebentar, tapi lagi-lagi tidak sadar ada monster lain yang melompat kearah mereka dari samping kanan. Monster itu berhasil dibunuh dengan Force angin milik seorang Cora di belakangnya, akhirnya mereka semua saling bertatapan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, mereka tersenyum seolah-olah berkata 'Kita genjatan senjata dulu, membunuh monster-monster ini lebih penting.' Lalu merekapun mulai membantu pejuang Arcadia lain.

Operator Cora wanita Nirvana lainnya menerima komunikasi dari seorang pejuang, lalu dia melaporkan pada Master "Master, nampaknya ada beberapa prajurit dari ketiga bangsa mulai membantu kita." Ashlan yang mendengarkan mengangguk berkata "Katakan pada mereka, sebisa mungkin kita harus saling bekerja sama. Jika mereka tidak mengerti bahasa bangsa lain, minta pejuang kita untuk membantu mereka menjelaskan." Operator Cora tadi mengangguk berkata "Mengerti!" Lalu diapun memberi perintah ke semua pejuang dibawah sesuai instruksi Master. Rugardo menepuk bahu Ashlan berkata "Nampaknya kamu berhasil membuktikan pada abangmu kalau mereka bisa saling bekerja sama dengan kita sebagai perantaranya." Ashlan mengangguk lalu kembali menatap layar apung didepannya yang memperlihatkan situasi bawah.

Setelah agak lama dan dirasa sudah cukup, Eris berkata pada operator Bellato pria "Sambungkan aku dengan Raxion dan temannya." Operator Bellato pria itu menjawab "Baik Master Eris." Diapun menekan beberapa tombol. Raxion cs sedang menunggu di hangar, di hadapan mereka muncul layar yang menampakkan para Master. Eris yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu "Raxion, Vinze, Miriam kalian akan diturunkan dititik yang berbeda dengan yang lain, begitu sudah sampai kalian langsung menuju ke tambang tengah." Miriam menjawab dengan nada cemas "Tapi, kamikan benar-benar tidak mungkin membiarkan yang lain terus bertarung. Minimal biarkan kami ikut membantu sedikit." Rugardo memabalasnya "Menurut laporan di bawah, monster-monster berbentuk Holy Stone Keeper itu terus bermunculan tidak ada habisnya. Jadi kalian harus segera menghancurkan Ozma, atau semua planet ini akan ditutupi monster-monster ini." Vinze menatap mereka berkata "Jika memang seperti ini, bukannya lebih baik langsung teleportkan kami ke tambang tengah?" Rugardo menggeleng sedikit "Itu tidak mungkin, jarak pesawat ke tambang tengah terlalu jauh, dan kemampuan mesin teleport ini tidak bisa sejauh itu. Kami akan mentelportkan kalian ke tempat yang agak aman, dengan begitu kalian bisa maju tanpa dikepung monster-monster itu." Raxion mengangguk membalas "Baiklah kami mengerti. Mohon dilakukan secepatnya."

Ashlan menatap seorang Accretia yang bertugas untuk menyetel teleport dibelakang mereka berkata "Bethox, set koordinatnya ke 71 65." Accretia yang dipanggil Bethox itu mengangguk membalas "Aku mengerti Master Ashlan." Diapun menyetel koordinat yang disebutkan. Eris menatap mereka dengan lembut berkata "Kudoakan keselamatan kalian, jika semua ini selesai aku berharap kalian bisa tinggal dengan kami." Raxion cs mengangguk, lalu layar itupun mati. Bethox yang sudah selesai menyetel koordinat itu berkata "Silakan kalian masuk ke lingkaran teleportasi ini." Setelah masuk kedalam Bethox menatap mereka berkata "Kuharap kalian semua berhasil dan selamat. Jangan sampai mati ya." Raxion membalasnya dengan mengangkat jempolnya "Doamu pasti menyertai kami." Bethoxpun menekan tombol dan mereka semua diteleport kebawah.

Begitu sampai dibawah mereka bisa melihat sekeliling mereka, inilah pertama kalinya ketiga bangsa bahu-membahu dalam pertempuran. Baru saja mereka hendak melangkah kedepan, terdengar teriakan dari belakang "MIRIAM!" Mereka menoleh kebelakang, nampak 2 MAU Hitam mendekat. Begitu sudah dekat mereka, kedua MAU berjongkok dan pintu kokpitnya terbuka. Dari dalamnya keluar sepasang Bellato yang sudah agak tua, pria mengendalikan MAU Hitam tipe Catapult, wanita mengendalikan MAU Hitam tipe Goliath. Melihat kedua pilot itu, Miriam berlari kearah mereka sambil berteriak "AYAH! IBU!" Kedua pilot itu turun turun dari MAU masing-masing, lalu mereka berpelukan. Melihat pemandangan itu, Vinze mengajak Raxion untuk sedikit menjauh. Raxion mengangguk karena tahu ini adalah reuni keluarga dan dia merasa tidak pantas menganggunya. Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya, ibu Miriam berkata dengan nada cemas "Syukurlah kami menemukanmu, ketika melihat monster-monster itu keluar aku sangat cemas jangan-jangan kamu sudah dibunuh." Miriam sambil menenangkan ibunya berkata "Maaf membuatmu cemas bu, tapi saya sudah ke tempat yang luar biasa. Setelah ini selesai pasti saya ceritakan."

Ayah Miriam menatapnya dengan heran bertanya "Setelah ini selesai? Apa maksudmu?" Miriam menatap ayahnya berkata "Ceritanya panjang, daripada itu bisakah saya meminjam salah satu MAU ayah atau ibu? Saya harus ke tambang tengah secepatnya." Ibunya membalas dengan nada heran "Apa yang kamu katakan? Kamu harus ikut dengan kami, tidak mungkin kami biarkan kamu terpisah lagi." Miriam berusaha meyakinkan ibunya berkata "Tapi bu, bagaimanapun juga saya harus segera ke tambang tengah, kalau tidak ini tidak akan selesai." Ayahnya melihat sinar mata Miriam yang meyakinkan, sedangkan ibunya masih berusaha melarangnya berkata "Tidak bisa, untuk mencari kamu saja kami sampai keluar dari koloni. Sekarang ini bisa-bisa kami sudah dianggap pembelot…" Belum selesai ibunya berbicara, ayah Miriam menyerahkan kunci MAU Catapult miliknya. Melihat itu ibunya kaget berkata "Suamiku, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ayah Miriam berkata padanya "Ini kunci MAU milikku, sejak dulu kamu selalu diam-diam mencoba mengendarai MAU, jadi aku yakin kamu sudah tahu cara mengendarainya." Miriam menerima kunci itu, lalu ayahnya melanjutkan "Tapi kamu harus tahu MAU ini ayah 'pinjamkan' padamu, jadi kamu harus 'mengembalikan' pada ayah lagi. Mengerti?" Miriam memeluk ayahnya sambil menangis berkata "Saya sayang kamu ayah." Ayahnya balas memeluknya berkata "Ayah juga sayang kamu, putriku." Miriam lalu memeluk ibunya berkata "Maaf saya belum bisa menjelaskan pada ibu, tapi percayalah saya pasti akan selamat karena saya punya teman-teman yang hebat." Ibunya sambil menangis memeluknya berkata "Kamu makin tegar nak, kembalilah dengan selamat."

Vinze dan Raxion berlari menjauh dari Miriam, mereka tahu dia pasti bisa menyusul. Tiba-tiba saja Vinze berhenti, rupanya dia mendapat telepati. Suara itu berbicara dalam kepalanya 'Vinze, akhirnya kamu kembali nak.' Vinze membalasnya dalam pikiran juga 'Kakek? Kakek Suiwen?' Kakek Vinze, Suiwen adalah seorang Spiritualist Grazier Master yang juga salah satu petinggi Cora di koloni itu. Suiwen membalasnya 'Setelah kamu keluar dari koloni, aku mencoba menghubungi kamu dengan telepati. Ketika tidak bisa dihubungi, aku tahu kalau kamu pasti sudah berada diluar jangkauan kekuatanku. Tapi sewaktu melihat pesawat dan munculnya orang-orang itu, aku kembali mencoba melakukan telepati denganmu lagi berharap kamu ada diantara mereka. Kembalilah nak, aku sudah kehilangan anak dan menantuku, aku tidak ingin sampai kehilangan cucuku juga.' Vinze membalasnya dengan sedikit gugup 'Maaf kakek, tapi aku masih tidak bisa kembali dulu. Ada yang harus aku… tidak ada yang harus kami kerjakan. Ini menyangkut keselamatan semua orang dan planet ini' Hening sekejap Suiwen membalas 'Kamu benar-benar mirip ayahmu, sedikit keras kepala dan sangat perhatian dengan orang lain. Aku mengerti, pergilah. Tapi setelah ini selesai aku mau mendengar semua ceritamu.' Vinze sedikit menangis membalasnya 'Aku mengerti kakek. Kakek juga hati-hatilah.' Suiwen membalasnya dengan sedikit terbahak 'Tenang saja, aku memiliki AMY Grade Animus. Mereka pendampingku dan teman terbaikku. Pergi dan lakukanlah apa yang harus kamu lakukan Vinze, berjanjilah kamu harus pulang.' Vinze membalasnya 'Ya…'

Raxion melihat Vinze yang terdiam, meski tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi melihat reaksinya dia bisa menebak Vinze pasti sedang berbicara dengan keluarga satu-satunya yaitu kakeknya. Setelah selesai Raxion berkata padanya "Kamu dan Miriam harus kembali hidup-hidup. Kalian masih ada keluarga yang menunggu, sedangkan aku hanya sendirian." Vinze menatapnya berkata "Jangan berbicara seperti itu, bukankah kamu masih memiliki pelatih? Ingat janjimu dengan anak-anak Bellato sebelumnya." Mendadak dari samping mereka muncul 4 monster, mereka tidak bisa apa-apa. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kecil dibelakang monster-monster itu "Tectonic Might!" Tombak-tombak tanah keluar dan menusuk semua monster itu hingga mati. Tombak-tombak itu akhirnya turun dan setelah tubuh-tubuh monster itu jatuh barulah mereka bisa melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan jurus itu, wanita Cora yang pernah ditolong Raxion sebelumnya.

Dia mendekat sambil tersenyum "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Sebenarnya setelah selamat aku terus berusaha mencarimu untuk berterima kasih, tapi aku mendengar rumor kalau kamu berkhianat jadinya aku hanya bisa menunggu kamu muncul lagi. Ketika melihat orang-orang ini muncul, aku yakin kamu pasti ada diantaranya." Raxion membalasnya "Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, sangat berbahaya bagi wanita keluar seorang diri, apalagi monster-monster ini berbeda dengan biasanya." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya membalas "Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya ketika pertama kali aku dibawa ke koloni kalian, aku sangat ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Namun kamu menolongku dan membawaku keluar sampai harus mengkhianati bangsamu. Aku yakin kamu itu pasti baik dan berperasaan" Raxion menunduk menjawab "Sewaktu melihat kamu dan mendengar kamu mungkin akan disiksa, aku merasa kasihan, tapi itu mungkin adalah perasaan yang dihasilkan oleh chip Artificial Feelings ini." Wanita itu meletakkan tangannya didada Raxion berkata "Kalian memang bangsa bertubuh metal dan mesin, tapi aku yakin perasaan yang ada didadamu ini adalah asli milikmu sendiri." Raxion menatapnya berkata "Terima kasih."

Wanita itu mengeluarkan Stout Gun lalu berkata "Ini milikmu, aku selalu merawatnya supaya bisa mengembalikannya padamu lagi." Raxion menatap Stout Gun itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya mendorong tangan wanita itu sambil berkata "Simpanlah, sekarang ini kamu pasti masih membutuhkannya. Aku akan mengambilnya setelah ini semua selesai." Wanita itu mengangguk sambil menyimpan Stout Gun itu dia berkata "Aku mengerti, akan kusimpan. Kamu harus berjanji untuk mengambilnya lagi dan menceritakan semua yang kamu lakukan selama ini padaku." Lalu dia membalikkan badannya, sebelum berjalan jauh dia berbalik sedikit berkata "Oh ya, belum tahu namamu." Raxion menjawab "Raxion, aku sudah membuang namaku yang dulu. Sekarang ini namaku Raxion." "Raxion ya, nama yang bagus. Namaku Magda, jangan sampai mati ya, Raxion." Raxion mengangguk membalasnya "Kamu juga Magda." Magda tersenyum lalu berjalan mejauhi mereka. Vinze menepuk bahu Raxion berkata "Sekarang tidak ada alasan kamu sendirian lagi bukan? Ada yang menunggu kepulanganmu juga, jadi kamu juga harus tetap hidup."

Mereka kemudian berlari menuju ke tambang tengah, tapi monster-monster terus keluar dan menghalangi mereka. Vinze yang membunuh satu monster menggerutu "Ini tidak ada habisnya, kalau begini terus kita tidak bisa maju-maju." Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Miriam dari belakang "RAXION! VINZE! LOMPAT!" Mereka berbalik dan melihat sebuah MAU Hitam milik Perserikatan melaju kearah mereka, mereka saling mengangguk tanda mengerti dan melompat keatas. MAU itu menembaki semua monster-monster yang menghalangi mereka tadi. Raxion dan Vinze mendarat di bahu MAU itu, tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya MAU itu melaju kedepan melindasi mayat-mayat monster tadi.

Raxion melihat kearah kokpit bertanya "Miriam, darimana kamu dapat MAU ini?" Miriam membalasnya "Aku 'pinjam' dari ayahku, jadi aku harus mengembalikannya nanti." Vinze melihat kedepan berkata "Bagus, dengan ini kita bisa cepat sampai ke tambang tengah." Raxion mengeluarkan Vulcannya dan mulai membantu Miriam menembaki semua monster yang menerjang kearah mereka, Vinze juga membantu dengan Force tipe peluru.

Mendadak segerombolan monster melompat kearah mereka, Miriam tidak sempat mengurangi kecepatannya dan mengira akan menabraknya. Monster-monster itu ditembaki sampai semua tubuhnya berlubang dan jatuh. Mereka mencari dimana si penembak itu, barulah sadar disamping mereka muncul Royal Guards. Yang baru menembak tadi adalah Rayfier, dia dan yang lainnya langsung melompat untuk melindungi mereka. Miriam menghentikan MAUnya dan berbalik, Raxion menatap mereka berteriak kecil "Royal Guards!" Chromehound sambil dalam posisi siap-siap berkata "Disini serahkan pada kami, cepat ke tambang tengah." Mendadak muncul monster-monster dan mulai mengepung mereka. Vinze agak cemas berkata "Tapi…" Rayfier sedikit membentaknya berkata "Kalian cepat saja ke tambang tengah, meski membantu kami disini, jumlah mereka tidak akan berkurang." Miriam, dari kokpitnya, melihat kalau belakang merekapun sudah mulai muncul monster, diapun menjawab "Aku megerti." Diapun memutar MAUnya dan mulai menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, MAU itu langsung melesat maju melewati gerombolan monster-monster.

Royal Guards saling menempelkan punggungnya dan mengacungkan senjatanya kedepan, mereka menatap semua monster-monster yang mengepung mereka. Lamborta berkata "Jumlahnya minimal ada 200 nih, bukan lawan yang mudah." Agi berkata dengan semangat "Hei, disekitar sini sudah tidak ada orang bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita keluarkan jurus pamungkas kita?" Maya menimpalinya "Boleh juga nih, sudah lama tidak mengeluarkan jurus itu." Ingrid tersenyum berkata "Aku ingat terakhir kita memakainya ketika ada segerombolan monster bermaksud menyerang Arcadia di luar hutan." Rayfier membalasnya dengan nada senang "Yup, jurus yang sekali dikeluarkan maka akan meratakan semua yang ada disekeliling kita." Chromehound bertanya pada mereka "Apa kalian sudah siap?" Semuanya mengangguk tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Begitu monster-monster itu sudah cukup dekat, mereka mendekatkan senjatanya ketubuh mereka dan mengambil ancang-ancang sambil berteriak "MAXIMUM POWER! ULTIMATE ROYAL TEMPEST!" Tubuh mereka bercahaya dan keluar energi yang sangat kuat. Energi itu menyapu bersih semua sekitar mereka dalam radius 3 kilometer, baik monster-monster mapun pohon sekitar mereka hancur total.

Di atas tambang tengah, mendadak keluar banyak monster-monster bersayap. Salah satu operator Nirvana yang mengawasi radar menyadari dari depan mereka muncul banyak titik, dia berbalik melaporkan pada Master "Master, didepan Nirvana mucul banyak monster." Eris menekan tombol dimejanya dan keluar layar yang memperlihatkan situasi depan Nirvana. Bisa dilihat monster bersayap itu mirip dengan Holy Stone Keeper, jumlahnya juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ashlan memberi perintah "Buka tutup Executioners dan bersiap untuk melakukan penembakan." Semua operator tadi menyahut "Baik!" dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol serta meminta yang berada di ruang engine untuk bersiap-siap. Aileron menekan beberapa tombol di sampingnya, lalu ujung Nirvana mulai terbuka. Begitu sudah terbuka penuh, ujung kedua meriam utama itu mulai mengumpulkan energi. Di samping kiri dan kanan Aileron keluar 2 tongkat dengan tombol di masing-masing ujungnya. Aileron menggenggam kedua tongkat itu dan melihat kedepan, didepannya keluar layar dan diapun berusaha mengunci targetnya. Operator Bellato pria melaporkan "Target berada di jangkauan tembak Executioners, kapanpun bisa ditembakkan." Aileron menunggu perintah dari Master, Rugardo berteriak kecil "Tembakkan Executioners!" Sambil menekan tombol dengan ibu jarinya, Aileron berteriak kecil "EXECUTIONERS, TEMBAK!" Energi yang terkumpul diujung Executioners langsung menyembur keluar dan mengenai monster-monster terbang itu.

Setelah agak lama, energinyapun mulai reda. Operator radar tadi melihat keradar untuk memastikan jumlah monster berkurang, tapi dia terkejut rupanya tembakan Executioner tidak mengenai semua monster-monster itu, bahkan mulai bemunculan lagi dari tambang tengah, dengan begitu tengah jumlahnya juga mulai bertambah. Melihat hal itu Rugardo bertanya "Berapa lama waktu pendinginannya?" Operator Bellato tadi menjawabnya "Perlu waktu sekitar setengah jam sampai Executioners bisa menembak lagi." Ashlan memberi perintah "Keluarkan Interceptors dan siapkan Gauntlet, lindungi Nirvana. Jangan sampai mereka mendekati Nirvana." "Mengerti!"sahut mereka. Puluhan pintu-pintu kecil di kiri kanan Nirvana terbuka, dari dalamnya keluar pesawat-pesawat kecil yang bermeriam 2 dengan AI khusus, pesawat-pesawat itu mengelilingi Nirvana dengan formasi menyilang. Meriam-meriam Gauntletpun mulai menargetkan monster-monster itu. Begitu masuk ke jarak tembak, meriam-meriam Gauntlet mulai menembakinya, Interceptors juga mulai mengejar dan menembaki monster-monster itu.

MAU yang membawa Raxion cs sudah mulai mendekati tambang tengah, Miriam bermaksud berputar dan masuk dari pintu dibawah mereka. Raxion sambil mengeluarkan Bazookanya berkata "Miriam, tahan badanku dengan tangan MAU. Kita tidak mungkin melewati pintu karena pasti akan dicegat monster-monster itu. Aku akan membuat lubang dan kita akan masuk darisana." Miriam mengangguk lalu dia mengatur kemudinya supaya tangan kiri MAU kebelakang dan menahan badan Raxion. Raxion sedikit berjongkok dan mengarahkan Launchernya ke salah satu tembok, setelah dirasa pas dia mulai menahan pelatuk Bazooka. Di meteran digital Bazooka itu angkanya mulai berkurang hingga ke 0, Raxion berkata "Kalian jaga keseimbangan, aku akan memakai kekuatannya 100%." Setelah agak dekat sambil melepaskan pelatuk itu dia berteriak "CHARGED SHOT!", langsung saja energi yang terkumpul diujung Bazooka itu menyebar kedepan dan melubangi tembok bahkan tembus sampai ke bagian dalam tambang. Lubang akibat tembakan Bazooka itu sangat besar, bahkan muat untuk mereka masuk. MAU mereka melompat ke lubang itu dan langsung masuk kedalamnya.

Baru masuk sedikit mereka terkejut karena ada tangan yang besar melayang ke mereka, Raxion sudah melompat untuk menghindarinya, sedangkan Vinze ikut tersapu dengan MAU, setelah MAU itu mau menabrak tanah diapun melompat. Raxion mendarat disalah satu platform dan melihat apa yang menghalangi mereka tadi, rupanya yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Ozma. Bentuknya sedikit berubah dengan yang mereka lihat dikuil, tangannya tinggal 2 dan mulai tumbuh sayap dipunggungnya. Meski begitu tanduk-tanduknya masih banyak, mulutnya tetap panjang dan dihiasi banyak gigi-gigi yang tajam, matanya semakin merah. Ukurannya benar-benar besar, bahkan kepalanya hampir menyentuh langit-langit tambang. Badannya yang muncul cuma setengah dari pinggang keatas, sedangkan sisanya sepertinya masih terbenam dalam daerah tempat bersemayamnya Holy Stone Keeper. Sepertinya di masih belum keluar sepenuhnya.

Vinze mendarat tidak jauh dari MAU bergegas berlari kearah Miriam berteriak kecil "Miriam, kau tidak apa-apa?" Miriam menarik tuas dibawah kemudinya yang bertulis 'Door Eject' Begitu ditarik pintu kokpitnya langsung terlempar. Miriam memanjat keluar dari kokpit menjawab "Saya tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lecet." Mereka semua dikagetkan raungan Ozma, lalu diapun mulai menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta. Vinze sembari menghindar menggumamkan mantra "Aku memanggil kalian semua untuk ikut bertempurku denganku, KELUARLAH SEMUA ANIMUSKU!" Paimon, Hecate, Inanna dan Isis mulai bermunculan, Vinze berkata pada mereka "Pateus, Heidi, Imina serang Ozma, Ilia sembuhkan dulu luka Miriam." Paimon maju berusaha menyerang Ozma dengan pedangnya, sedangkan Isis dan Hecate menyerang dari bawah dengan Force mereka, Inanna berusaha menyembuhkan luka-luka Miriam.

Vinze melihat keatas dan menyadari sesuatu, tembakan Bazooka Raxion tadi harusnya melubangi tambang tengah sampai kedalam, tapi dia melihat baik kepala maupun bahu Ozma sama sekali tidak ada bekas tembakan. Hal ini berarti Ozma sama sekali tidak bisa diserang biasa saja. Sambil menyiapkan Forcenya dia berteriak pada Raxion "RAXION, KAMI AKAN MENCOBA MENGHALANGINYA, KAMU CEPAT CARI DIMANA 'JANTUNG' OZMA." Mendengar itu Raxion mengeluarkan kunci dari tas pingganggnya, begitu dikeluarkan kunci itu mulai bercahaya namun redup. Raxion mengerti, dia harus berusaha mendekati Ozma sambil mengarahkan kunci itu ketubuhnya untuk mencari tempat paling bersinar. Dia kemudian melompat ke belakang Ozma dan mulai mencari 'jantung' nya. Vinze dan Miriam berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ozma dengan menyerangnya, tapi serangan seperti apapun sama sekali tidak membuat dia bergeming. Sekali lagi Ozma menyapukan tangannya ke mereka, membuat Vinze dan Miriam melompat mundur. Paimon melayang keatas kepalanya dan mencoba menusuk matanya, tapi pedang Paimon sama sekali tidak menembus mata Ozma yang keras.

Raxion mendarat dipunggung Ozma, lalu diapun berusaha mencari dimana 'jantung' itu. Merasa ada yang mendarat dipunggungnya, Ozma mengayunkan tangannya kebelakang untuk menangkap Raxion. Karena terlambat menyadari tangan Ozma, Raxion tertangkap olehnya. Ozma mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi bermaksud membantingnya, melihat hal ini Vinze dan Miriam memusatkan serangan mereka di kepala Ozma dengan maksud mengaburkan pandangannya, Animus-Animus yang lain juga ikut membantu. Karena ada yang menghalangi pandangannya, Ozma melepaskan genggamannya membuat Raxion jatuh kebawah. Ketika jatuh, kunci ditangan Raxion bersinar dengan terang. Cepat-cepat dia melihat sebenarnya dimana titik 'jantung' Ozma itu.  
Raxion menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan mulus, Vinze dan Miriam mendekatinya. Vinze bertanya padanya sambil membantunya berdiri "Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah dapat dimana 'jantung'nya?" Raxion mengangguk menjawab "Ya, letak 'jantung'nya berada di sana!" Dia lalu melemparkan kunci itu keatas, kunci itu lalu menancap di leher Ozma dengan dalam, begitu tertancap kunci itu langsung bersinar dengan terang. Miriam mengeluarkan kalung dari tasnya, begitu terkena sinar dari kunci itu, kalung itu juga ikut bersinar. Sinar yang dipancarkannya warna-warni. Miriam menatap kalung itu berkata "Nampaknya Force Ultima juga sudah siap." Raxion melihat ke Ozma yang kesakitan, lalu dia mengambil kalung itu sambil berkata "Berikan padaku, aku akan mencoba mengarahkannya ke kunci itu." Vinze menahan tangannya berkata "Kalau memang mau, kita harus lakukan sama-sama" Miriam juga mengangguk berkata "Tidak mungkin kami biarkan kamu maju sendiri bukan?"

Begitu mereka memegang kalung itu, cahaya yang dikeluarkan kalung itu semakin besar dan menyilaukan mata Ozma. Vinze berkata "Nampaknya kekuatannya akan jadi besar kalau kita sama-sama menyalurkan kekuatan kita." Setelah Vinze memanggil dan menyimpan semua Animus miliknya, merekapun melompati platform-platform dan akhirnya sampai ditempat paling tinggi. Raxion berdiri ditengah, Vinze dikanannya sedangkan Miriam dikirinya. Tangan mereka masing-masing memegang kalung itu dengan erat, lalu mereka melihat kedepan. Tepat didepan mereka kunci itu berada, mereka saling memandang mengangguk. Raxion berkata "Aku senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Bagiku semua perjalanan ini dan pertemuanku dengan Bellato nomaden adalah pengalaman yang berharga." Miriam dan Vinze tersenyum, lalu mereka melompat ke leher Ozma sambil mengarahkan kalung itu kedepan. Mereka berteriak bersamaan "MUSNAHLAH DAN JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL LAGI OZMA!"

Begitu ujung kunci dan kalung itu bersentuhan, sinar tadi jadi besar dan membuat seluruh ruangan itu silau. Cahaya yang dikeluarkan juga sampai keluar tambang tengah dan monster-monster baik yang didarat atau diudara yang terkena sinar itu musnah seketika. Semua orang berhenti bertarung dan melindungi mata mereka, setelah agak lama dan sinar itu mulai berkurang, mereka semua melihat ke tambang tengah yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening.


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian, semua pejuang Arcadia dan juga prajurit campuran ketiga bangsa berjalan mendekati tambang tengah untuk memeriksa apa yang telah terjadi. Para Master yang turun dari Nirvana juga ikut memeriksa. Ketika memasuki tambang tengah, mereka bisa melihat sebuah lubang besar ditengah-tengah lantai. Sepertinya lubang itu menembus sampai ketempat biasanya Holy Stone Keeper bersemayam, ruangan itu kosong sama sekali, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Ozma mapun Raxion, Vinze dan Miriam. Mereka mencoba mencari lagi jalan yang biasanya membawa mereka ke tambang bagian dalam, tapi nampaknya pintu ke tempat itu tertutup oleh batu-batu yang runtuh. Merasa tidak mungkin untuk membongkar semua batu-batu itu, para Master menyerah. Sedangkan lubang ditambang tengah juga nampaknya tidak bisa dituruni, entah kenapa rasanya dari lubang itu keluar aura aneh, hal ini membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun kesana.

Selama beberapa hari, pesawat Nirvana mendarat di tambang tengah, mereka bermaksud menunggu kalau ada tanda-tanda keberadaaan Raxion cs. Selama beberapa hari itu juga mereka terus mencoba memeriksa tambang tengah dengan harapan menemukan mereka bertiga. Dalam pertempuran kali ini, berkat semua orang yang membuang perbedaan mereka semua dan mau bekerja sama dengan maksimum, sama sekali tidak ada korban jiwa, hanya ada beberapa yang cedera parah. Royal Guards, Tebz, Qirin, Rihou, Zothic, Zenn, Ichi, Stars, Friska, Feena, Schlafe, dan mereka yang masih sehat membantu prajurit dan pejuang yang terluka parah. Semua dibawa masuk ke Nirvana untuk diobati, karena entah kenapa mereka bisa keluar ke tambang tengah tapi sama sekali tidak bisa masuk lagi ke koloni, sepertinya teleportnya diubah menjadi 1 arah. Dengan begitu berarti mereka yang ikut membantu Arcadia sudah dicap sebagai pembelot dari tiap-tiap koloni. Nirvana memang mengalami sedikit kerusakan, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Para Specialist Arcadia sedang berusaha memperbaikinya, meski begitu tetap memakan waktu.

Pada hari terakhir ketika Nirvana sudah selesai diperbaiki, para Master memutuskan untuk menyerah dalam pencarian Raxion dan lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyegel tambang tengah supaya aura berbahaya yang dikeluarkan dari lubang itu tidak keluar. Rugardo selaku seorang Spiritualis Master memberi arahan ke Spritualis gabungan Arcadia dan prajurit campuran untuk mengerahkan Force membungkus luar tambang tengah agar aura itu tidak keluar, sedangkan Ashlan memberi arahan pada sisanya untuk menutup semua pintu masuk ditambang tengah dan disegel selamanya. Ketika pintu terakhir bermaksud untuk ditutup, Eris dan Ashlan masuk kedalam untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka berjalan sampai ke ruang tengah tambang, sekali lagi mereka menatap sekeliling dari atas. Lubang bekas tembakan Raxion sudah ditutupi, sedangkan MAU rusak yang dikendarai Miriam akhirnya berhasil dikeluarkan dengan meminjan alat khusus milik Bellato. Lubang dilantai masih saja mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. Ashlan memandangi lubang itu dari atas, tidak lama kemudian Eris memegang bahunya. Ashlan menatapnya, Eris menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya Eris tahu kalau Ashlan bermaksud untuk masuk kelubang itu, jadi dia melarangnya. Ashlan mengangguk tanda mengerti, kalaupun dia masuk kesana belum tentu Raxion dan yang lainnya ada disana.

Bethox berteriak dari luar "MASTER ASHLAN, MASTER ERIS, INI PINTU TERAKHIR YANG MAU DITUTUP. HARAP ANDA BERDUA CEPAT KELUAR." Nampak Cyber dan Tebz juga berdiri disampingnya, Tebz sendiri ketika mendengar Raxion dan yang lainnya tidak ada ditambang tengah selama beberapa hari ini juga berusaha mencari mereka, meski sampai sekarang tidak ditemukan dia percaya mereka pasti masih hidup. Sekali lagi mereka menatap lubang itu, lalu mereka membalikkan badan. Ketika sampai diluar, Bethox sudah siap-siap menutup pintu, tapi dia dikejutkan oleh bayangan yang mendadak muncul dihadapannya. Tebz dan Cyber mengeluarkan senjatanya bermaksud melindungi Eris dan Ashlan, tapi ketika melihat bayangan itu mereka terkejut.

Beberapa tahun setelah kehancuran Ozma, akhirnya planet Novus ditinggalkan oleh ketiga bangsa itu. Bagi Kerajaan dan Perserikatan tambang tengah sudah tidak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa, jadi tidak ada gunanya lagi menguasai Novus, sedangkan menurut Aliansi planet itu lebih baik dibiarkan kosong untuk menjaga kasrian alamnya, sesuai kehendak Decem, begitu menurut mereka. Meski begitu bukan berarti mereka sudah damai, masih banyak planet yang ingin mereka kuasai jadi pertempuran mereka masih akan berlanjut. Tapi tidak semuanya ikut meninggalkan planet Novus, mereka yang membantu pejuang Arcadia memang sudah dianggap pembelot jadi tidak bisa ikut meninggalkan planet Novus, tapi ada juga yang memilih tetap tinggal di planet itu. Alasannya bermacam-macam, ada yang karena sudah terbiasa diplanet itu, ada juga yang sudah bosan bertempur dan ingin hidup damai. Namun tetap tinggal di Novus bukan berarti hidup bersama penduduk Arcadia, ada yang hidup membentuk kelompok asal sendiri, ada yang hidup membentuk kelompok campuran. Tidak lama kemudian Arcadia akhirnya diakui menjadi penguasa tunggal Novus dan memiliki bentuk tersendiri. Bukan Empire (Kerajaan), bukan Union (Perserikatan), dan juga bukan Alliance (Aliansi), tetapi United (Persatuan), jadi nama resmi mereka sekarang adalah United Arcadia (Persatuan Arcadia).

Didaerah tenggara Novus dekat Amca River disebuah tanah lapang, nampak seorang pemuda Bellato yang berambut pendek berwarna kuning keemasan, matanya berwarna hijau terang, sedang berlatih. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali sambil menghitung "996…997…998…999…1000… Ah…akhirnya selesai, capek juga nih..." Ujarnya sambil mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangannya. "OI…." Terdengar teriakan dari belakangnya, pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis Bellato yang sama-sama berambut kuning keemasan, tapi panjang sampai ke pinggangnya, dan juga matanya berwarna hijau terang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Melihat itu, dia juga balas melambaikan tangannya. Sambil menenteng pedangnya dia berlari ke gadis itu yang berada ditanjakan, ketika sudah dekat gadis itu menyerahkan tempat minum. Setelah menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah pemuda itu menerimanya dan meminumnya setengah, setengah lagi disiramkan kekepalanya. Gadis itu menyerahkan handuk, sambil tersenyum dia berkata "Capek ya? Setiap hari kamu latihan disini terus." Pemuda itu mengelap kepalanya, setelah agak lama dia menurunkan handuknya dan diletakkan di bahunya sambil berkata "Memang capek, tapi latihan itu menyenangkan kok. Lagipula 'dia' juga sering bilang bukan? Sering latihan itu membuat sempurna."

Tiba-tiba angin sepoi bertiup ke mereka dari barat laut, mereka sama-sama memutar badannya memandang ke asal angin bertiup agak lama. Gadis itu membuka pembicaraan "Sudah berapa tahun ya? Kudengar tambang tengah akhirnya disegel dan dilarang didekati." Pemuda itu sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya tetap mengangguk, gadis itu sambil meregangkan tubuhnya berkata "Anginnya enak, mengingatkanku pada 'dia'. Kudengar 'dia' ikut melawan monster besar yang muncul ditambang dan katanya 'dia' menghilang." Mendengarnya, pemuda itu menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum berkata "Tenanglah, 'dia' tidak mungkin semudah itu mati." Gadis itu balik menatapnya berkata "Kamu benar."

Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka, spontan mereka berbalik untuk melihat apa itu. Nampak 2 orang memakai mantel berkerudung, yang satu nampak besar, yang satu lagi lebih kecil sedikit. Melihat itu sang pemuda maju mencabut pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda, sedangkan sang gadis berlindung dibelakangnya. Yang badannya besar melihat kuda-kuda pemuda itu berkata "Kuda-kudamu sudah bagus, tapi kalau caramu memegang pedang seperti itu bisa lepas dengan mudah lho." Mendengar suaranya, kedua orang itu bersamaan berseru "Eh…?!" Orang itu sambil membuka kerudungnya berkata "Sudah lama ya Irene, Farrell. Kalian benar-benar sudah besar, terutama Irene kamu semakin cantik saja." Begitu kerudung itu terbuka, terkejutlah mereka kalau orang berkerudung itu adalah bangsa Accretia yang mereka kenal. Irene berlari lebih dahulu sambil sedikit menangis, sedangkan Farrell ikut berlari setelah melempar pedangnya. Mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan "RAXION!"

Raxion membuka tangannya dan memeluk mereka berdua dalam-dalam. Irene sedikit menangis dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Farrell nampak senang. Setelah beberapa lama Irene, yang masih sedikit menangis, menatap keatas berkata "Kamu masih hidup? Padahal kudengar kabar ketika mereka memeriksa tambang tengah sama sekali tidak ada jejakmu." Raxion mengangguk menjawab "Pada waktu itu sinar yang menyilaukan keluar dan sedikit membutakan penglihatanku. Waktu itu kukira kami, Vinze, Miriam dan aku, akan mati. Setelah sinar itu hilangpun keadaan sekeliling kami gelap, beberapa saat barulah aku tahu kalau kami masih hidup. Padahal kami mengira akan mati karena terkena Force yang begitu kuat." Farrell menatapnya berkata "Ini pasti keajaiban, karena kamu sudah membantu banyak orang dan tidak mungkin dibiarkan mati." Raxion menatapnya berkata "Mungkin, karena bagaimanapun juga aku masih ada janji dengan kalian bukan? Sesuai kataku kalau ini sudah selesai aku akan mencari kalian."

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Irene melihat kebelakang. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang berkerudung, dia menunjuk orang itu bertanya "Siapa dia?" Ketika orang itu membuka kerudungnya, Raxion menjelaskan "Namanya Magda, wanita Cora yang dulu pernah kutolong. Ketika kubilang ingin mencari kalian, dia ingin ikut denganku karena ingin melihat dunia luar." Magda membungkuk memberi salam, Farrell menatapnya kagum, lalu dia berkata pada Raxion "Berarti kalian pacaran yah." Raxion sedikit salah tingkah berkata "Apa yang kamu katakan, dasar." Irene nampaknya sedikit cemburu, lalu dia menarik tangan Raxion berkata "Ayo, ayah ibu dan tuan Horad pasti akan kaget melihat kamu muncul." Raxion mengikutinya berjalan, Magda mendekatinya berkata "Nampaknya anak-anak ini menyukaimu ya." Irene menunjuk ke Magda berkata "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Raxion padamu lho." Magda sedikit terkejut, lalu dia membalasnya sambil tersenyum sedikit "Aku juga tidak akan kalah lho, gadis kecil." Farrell memungut pedangnya lalu berlari mengikuti mereka.

Ditempat bekas koloni masing-masing bangsa, sekarang ini ditempati Arcadia. Nampak semuanya hidup bahagia dan tentram, Vinze hidup dengan kakeknya sambil masih melakukan berbagai penelitian, Miriam hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya dan sepertinya mereka berdua bermaksud menyusul Raxion suatu saat. Ketika mendekati pemukiman Bellato nomaden itu, nampak Bellato-Bellato itu menyambut mereka, diantaranya juga nampak Horad dan juga Axel beserta istrinya Anna. Raxion menatap kelangit dan berkata dihatinya 'Perasaan senang karena bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kukenal, perasaan bahagia karena bertemu lagi dengan keluarga yang kutahu. Benar… ini adalah perasaanku sendiri, sama sekali bukan karena chip AF ini…' Mendengar yang lainnya memanggil dia, Raxion menatap mereka dan berjalan ke rombongan Bellato itu sambil menggandeng tangan Magda, melihat itu Irene sedikit sewot dan berusaha memisahkan mereka, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa menyaksikan mereka.

_FIN_  
"Why must repliroid keep fighting each other, I have had enough for this violence"  
"There is no way it's just an imagination, an Utopia can be realized."  
Quote from Rockman X, Commander of Number 17 Elite Unit of Irregular Hunter


End file.
